Atraco al corazón
by Takari95
Summary: Tres chicas enamoradas de tres atracadores, tres atracadores que descubrirán el amor cuando menos se lo esperen/ T.K. y Kari / Tai y Sora / Mimi y Matt
1. Chapter 1

**-Atraco al corazón-**

**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad pero los utilizo y escribo sobre ellos.**

**Hola a todos, aquí llego yo y mi nueva historia, "Atraco al corazón". Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como disfruto escribiendo. Este es un fic basado en T.K. y Kari, los que me conocen saben que es mi pareja favorita. Sin embargo, también incluiré algo del Taiora (mi segunda pareja favorita). Creo que esta historia tendrá seis capítulos y puede que uno de ellos sea un songfic, aún no lo sé a ciencia cierta :) Será un fic un poco distinto pero espero que guste y que dejéis que reviews, ¡que animan mucho! **

**Takari95**

**-Capítulo 1 …Ojos ciegos...**

¿Qué sentirías viviendo siempre en un lugar oscuro? Si no tuvieses vista, si no pudieses ver, tal vez, apreciarías mejor el susurro que el viento te regala cada día, el calor del sol al rozar tu piel, el sonido de una flor mientras sus pétalos se abren lentamente... También sentirías mucho más los sabores: un buen vino, una buena cena o el dulce sabor de un beso. Lo mismo diríamos de los olores y también del tacto. Ser ciego no es sencillo pero cuando lo eres tienes que acostumbrarte a ello y aprender a vivir y disfrutar de lo que el resto de los sentidos te ofrece. Eso mismo tuvo que aprender Hikari Yagami cuando se quedó sin visión a causa de una fatal caída por las escaleras de su apartamento. Su nombre significa "Luz" pero ella no puede verla desde hace tiempo. Sin embargo, ello no la hace sentir desdichada. Sus ojos rubíes aunque vacíos y desorientados siguen siendo hermosos y la incapacidad de éstos para poder ver no le ha arrebatado la sonrisa de su cara. Lo que sí hace que sus ojos ciegos muestren de alguna manera tristeza es recordar cómo perdió su vista y a su hermano.

En eso estaba pensando sentada en su escritorio leyendo un libro escrito en braille cuando oyó los pasos de su madre por el pasillo.

-Kari, Sora ha venido a verte.

-Bien, dile que pase. - le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Cariño, ¿os importaría ir a las dos ir a hacer unos recados? Tengo que ingresar un cheque pero no me da tiempo antes de ir a trabajar.

-Descuide señora Yagami, Kari y yo iremos a ingresar el cheque por usted, no se preocupe.

Kari estiró el brazo y aferrándose al borde del escritorio se levantó con cuidado y avanzó con seguridad hacia las otras dos mujeres. Sora le acarició la mejilla con los dedos sin decir nada y Kari le cogió la mano. Para Sora se había convertido en costumbre el saludar de aquella manera a Kari, sin saber cómo, al hacerlo, su amiga castaña le suministraba energía para seguir adelante. La joven Yagami sabía que aunque Sora no lo dijese abiertamente estaba pasando por una situación muy difícil por el tema de su ceguera y la desaparición de su hermano.

Kari siguió a Sora y a su madre hasta la cocina donde su madre estaba cocinando. La chica olisqueó el ambiente.

-¿Estás haciendo estofado, verdad? - preguntó a su madre. La señora Yagami asintió mirando a su hija que estaba desarrollando a una velocidad alarmante sus otros sentidos lo que le permitía llevar una vida casi normal.

-Vamos, Kari, ve a cambiarte y saldremos un rato. - dijo la pelirroja.

Una vez Kari despareció de la cocina, su madre se apoyó sobre la encimera son gesto apenado.

-No puedo verla así, Sora. No puedo. Además, está el tema de Tai... Dos años... ¿Cree que no le hemos perdonado? ¡Nunca lo culpamos! ¿Por qué no vuelve con nosotros y con Kari?

Sora suspiró mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a la afligida señora Yagami

-Estoy segura de que el día en que esté preparado volverá con nosotros. - susurró. - ¿Cómo está el tema de la operación de Kari?

-Todavía nos falta por reunir una buena suma de dinero, es una cantidad muy elevada pero todo sea por devolverle la vista a mi hija. Gracias por preguntar.

-Sabe que si necesita algo no debe dudar en pedírmelo.

-No puedo pedirte más de lo que estás haciendo ya por nosotros Sora. Eres un gran apoyo para Kari.

-¿Nos vamos ya? - dijo Kari apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

-Ese vestido es nuevo, ¿no? - preguntó su madre.

-Sí, Sora y yo lo compramos el otro día. - La chica llevaba un vestido de verano de tirantes, un poco por encima de la rodilla de color rosa muy claro. Además, se había cepillado su pelo corto y se había colocado una pequeña flor detrás de la oreja. A decir verdad, a sus dieciocho años, Kari era una chica muy bonita, que tenía muchos amigos e incluso novio, un chico llamado Davis.

Sora se acercó a ella y le pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Estás preciosa. - murmuró su madre reuniéndose con ellas.

Tras despedirse de su madre, las dos muchachas salieron del apartamento para hacer unos cuantos recados. Sin embargo, Kari se detuvo en mitad de las escaleras.

-¿Qué te ocurre? - le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Nada, solo quería preguntarte algo Sora... -Kari ladeó la cabeza y con una cariñosa y triste sonrisa le preguntó a su amiga: - ¿Echas mucho de menos a mi hermano?-Sora se quedó sin saber qué decir a eso. - Yo sí le echo mucho de menos y estoy dispuesta a encontrarle. Por favor, dime si le echas de menos, quiero saberlo.

-Claro que le echo de menos, era mi... mejor amigo. -Kari cogió la mano de Sora.

-¿Sabes qué? Hoy tengo la sensación de que le vamos a encontrar.- Sora intentó contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos.

-Ojalá. Y a ti Kari, ¿qué tal con Davis?

-Bueno, es un buen chico pero...

-Pero...

-No entiende como me siento, no nos complementamos. Sora, ni siquiera me ha dado un beso.

-Supongo que para él será difícil salir como una chica como tú.

-Cuando veía no teníamos ningún problema.

-¿Antes te besaba?

-No, tampoco. Quiero decir que nos iba mejor en general. No sé... Sé que es mi primer novio y que llevo casi dos años con él pero no siento ya nada especial. Estoy pensando en decirle que lo dejemos estar.

-Si crees que es lo mejor. Cuidado Kari, vamos a cruzar. -Sora la cogió de la mano y cruzaron la calle. Al cruzar entraron en el banco de enfrente. Al entrar, Kari intentó situarse escuchando a las recepcionistas atendiendo a los clientes mientras tecleaban sin freno en sus ordenadores y el cajero automático haciendo ruidos al ejecutar las órdenes de algún particular. Las dos chicas se sentaron en unos cómodos sillones azules que había en una esquina mientras les llegaba su turno.

-¡MANOS ARRIBA! ¡ESTO ES UN ATRACO! - Sora levantó la cabeza del folleto que estaba leyendo para ver a cuatro hombres vestidos con traje y chaqueta y un pasamontañas cubriéndoles la cara armados con rifles de asalto. - ¡AL SUELO! ¡TODOS AL SUELO! - siguió gritando uno de ellos mientras apuntaba con el arma a una de las asustadas recepcionistas. - Llama al director, si me haces el favor. - la chica se alejó trastabillando y no tardó ni treinta segundos en volver con el director del banco.

Sora se tiró al suelo junto a Kari rezando por que el infierno terminase pronto. Kari a su lado parecía casi tranquila. La joven Yagami de alguna manera sentía una sensación extraña... Sentía una mirada... Una mirada que la estaba vigilando con ¿curiosidad? ¿admiración? ¿Por qué uno de los atracadores la estaba mirando? Por extraño que pareciese no la intimidaba, la hacía sentir tranquila... Qué irónico... Sora levantó la cabeza y se fijó en el secuestrador que miraba con unos profundos ojos azules a su amiga. Parecía que aquel chico hubiese olvidado el robo que estaba cometiendo y a sus compañeros al ver a Kari. Otro de los atracadores le dio un golpecito y lo hizo reaccionar. Dos de ellos se quedaron en la sala de espera con los rifles en alto controlando a los asustados usuarios del banco que maldecían el haber escogido el peor momento para ir. Los que se habían ido con el director volvieron con unas bolsas de deporte llenas a rebosar de dinero.

-Que nadie toque la alarma o le pego un tiro. - amenazó el atracador que solo había hecho que gritar desde que había entrado en la sucursal. Sora levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos cafés del tercer atracador. Una terrible sensación de reconocimiento la invadió hasta el punto de hacerla palidecer. Ese atracador fue hasta ellas y las hizo levantarse.

-Nos llevamos a dos rehenes.- anunció.

-Lléveme a mí – suplicó el director del banco- pero deje a las muchachas.- El atracador negó con la cabeza y las sacó de allí. Los demás salieron detrás todavía con las armas en alto y subieron atropelladamente a una furgoneta negra que les esperaba enfrente del banco atracado. La alarma del banco estalló unos segundos después pero en ese momento el grupo ya desaparecía calle abajo, a toda velocidad, en aquella furgoneta.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellas? - dijo el de los ojos azules mientras le ataba las manos a Kari con delicadeza.

-¿Quién eres tú? - susurró Kari al oído de aquel chico. Él le selló los labios con un dedo y a Kari la recorrió una oleada de calidez.

-Tranquila, no te va a pasar nada.

Sora no decía nada, parecía en shock. El atracador que las había cogido le hizo un gesto para que no hablase.

Tras conducir durante un rato, la furgoneta se detuvo y el atracador de los ojos azules ayudó a Kari a bajar de ella.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Escucha... - le dijo él desde detrás al oído.

-El mar. - susurró Kari al escuchar el sonido de las olas.

-Camina hasta que sientas el agua en los pies y llama para que vengan a buscarte. - le dijo dándole su móvil. Él la cogió de la cintura y la ayudó a avanzar unos pocos pasos.

-Dime tu nombre.

-Lo siento... - Kari se volvió hacia él en cuanto el chico le desató las manos. Hasta ahora no había sentido con nadie lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. ¿Por qué le ocurría aquello? Intentó acariciarle el rostro pero él se apartó. - Lo siento... - Se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan vulnerable ante aquella chica? ¿Por qué le estaba costando tanto dejarla ir? Se levantó el pasamontañas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. - Camina hasta el agua... - le susurró antes de volver a la furgoneta. Kari se quedó quieta un momento y se acarició la mejilla allí donde aquel chico la había besado. Caminó hasta que sintió el agua en los pies y llamó a su madre.

Sora sintió que tras conducir un rato más la furgoneta se volvía a detener. Le habían vendado los ojos en cuanto habían liberado a Kari así que estaba a merced de aquel atracador. La cogió y la ayudó a bajar del vehículo. Sora sintió como el hurgaba en su bolso para sacar sus llaves. La hizo pasar por la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. La pelirroja sintió una manos que acariciaban su espalda por debajo de la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba. El atracador le desató las manos y le quitó las cuerdas que ataban sus manos. Le pasó los dedos por la mejilla. Sin poder soportarlo más se arrancó el pasamontañas y la besó en los labios con intensidad.

-Tai... - susurró ella. El joven le quitó la venda de los ojos para que pudiera verlo. Sora abrazó con muchísima fuerza a su mejor amigo. - Te he echado tanto de menos...

-Sora... - él la cogió por la nuca y acercó el rostro al de ella volviéndola a besar intensamente. La joven le quitó la chaqueta, le desanudó la corbata y le desabrochó la camisa acariciando su pecho lentamente con los dedos mientras cubría su cuello de besos. Necesitaba sentir a Tai después de dos años de ausencia ya le preguntaría después sobre como habían llegado a aquel punto, ahora poco le importaba. Tai apoyó a la chica contra la pared del recibidor no dejando espacio entre ellos. Sora levantó la cabeza y lo besó en los labios mientras el castaño le quitaba la camiseta y la dejaba caer al suelo. La pelirroja desabrochó los pantalones del muchacho y los dejó caer junto a los bóxers que llevaba. Tai hizo lo propio con la poca ropa que le quedaba a Sora, la llevó en brazos a la habitación, la acostó en la cama y la amó.

Sora abrió los ojos, miró por la ventana y era de noche. Miró hacia abajo y pudo ver a Tai dormido sobre su pecho, le acarició el pelo con cariño sin poder evitar sonreír. El castaño se removió en su sueño y entreabrió los ojos. Alzó la cabeza y besó en los labios a su pelirroja.

-Me parece que tienes muchas cosas que contarme, Tai.

El joven bajó la cabeza y asintió.

Kari no dijo nada a su madre cuando le pidió que la recogiese en la playa, tampoco le dijo que no sabía donde estaba Sora aunque intuía que debía estar bien. Su madre tampoco preguntó al ver que Kari estaba pensando en sus cosas. En concreto, la muchacha estaba pensando en el joven atracador con el que había sentido algo especial o al menos se lo había parecido. Se tocó la mejilla allí donde él la había besado para tranquilizarla, Kari sabía que esto era una locura pero...no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Tras dejar a uno de sus compañeros con una de las rehenes, los otros tres llegaron a un bloque de pisos. Escondieron la furgoneta en el garaje y dejaron el dinero allí dentro. Todos se quitaron los pasamontañas.

-Tendrías que haberte dado más prisa al deshacerte de ella... - le reprochó un chico rubio y alto al chico de los ojos azules. - Nos podrían haber pillado, T.K.

-Cállate, Matt – dijo el de los ojos celestes mirando a su hermano. Empezó a caminar y subió por las escaleras hacia su piso sin dejar de pensar en la chica ciega, preguntándose si estaría bien. Le había costado tanto dejarla allí sola...

Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar pero ella y sus perdidos ojos rubís le venían a la cabeza una y otra vez, su voz, sus manos, su suave piel... si hubiese podido la hubiera besado... era como si hubiera estado buscando a una chica como aquella toda su vida. Se metió en la ducha casi con la ropa puesta esperando que el agua fría aclarase sus ideas.

Tai se incorporó en la cama y miró a Sora a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no has aparecido en dos años?

-Sora, ¿cómo querías que apareciese después de que Kari perdiese la vista por mi culpa?

-Ella y tus padres te necesitaban, te necesitan...

-No pienso volver hasta que no pueda pagar la operación que le devuelva la vista a Kari, Sora.

-¿Robando? Tai...

-Es la única manera para poder pagar esa suma, Sora. No hay otro modo de hacerlo. El día en que sin querer empujé a Kari y cayó por las escaleras mientras discutíamos fue el peor día de mi vida... Saber que mi hermana no podría ver más... Por eso, me fui, quiero ayudarla y encontré a tres amigos dispuestos a ayudarme. Así es como he llegado a ese banco esta mañana y al veros a las dos allí en el suelo no he podido evitar cogeros de rehenes. Necesitaba veros... Estar con vosotras... Estar contigo y decirte que te quería tanto como el día en que me fui de aquí. Gracias por haber estado cuidando de mi hermana estos años. Todo lo que pasó fue por mi culpa y tengo que arreglarlo... ¿Me entiendes? Discutí con Kari en las escaleras aquel día y la empujé al enfadarme... Nunca me lo perdonaré pero si hay una única posibilidad de devolverle la vista, se la voy a dar sea como sea.

Sora abrazó al moreno y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Vas a volver a irte? - Tai negó con la cabeza.

-Pero no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí, hablaré con ellos cuando crea que es el momento.

-¿Dónde vas a vivir?

-Tengo un piso con mis compañeros...

-Quédate aquí, conmigo.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Mi madre ya no vive conmigo, hace año y medio que se mudó a vivir al pueblo con mi abuela, quería tener más tranquilidad y a mí quería dejarme intimidad. Así que puedes quedarte, si quieres.

-Como podría decirte que no. - Tai la abrazó con fuerza estrechando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

-Pero antes que nada voy a llamar a Kari para decirle que estoy bien. - Tai la vio salir de la habitación con se camisa puesta. Parecía que después de dos años todo empezaba a ir mejor para él.

"_Pronto Kari volverá a ver"_ pensó mientras se acostaba en la cama a la espera de que Sora regresase.


	2. Chapter 2

Kari se sentó en su escritorio, su madre le había preguntado sobre Sora pero ella no había podido responderle ya que no sabía nada sobre ella, todavía. Cuando su móvil empezó a vibrar, ella ya sabía que era su pelirroja amiga la que estaba llamando, descolgó contenta.

-¿Sí?

"Kari, soy yo."

-Hola, Sora.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Estás en casa?"

-Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí. ¿Y tú?

"Estoy en casa, no me ha pasado nada pero no he podido llamarte antes. Mañana iré a verte. ¿Tu madre sabe lo que ha pasado?"

-No le he dicho nada, ya está sufriendo bastante como para que ahora se entere de que durante un rato hemos sido dos rehenes en manos de unos atracadores.

Sora suspiró y Kari hizo lo mismo.

"Hoy ha sido un día muy extraño..."

-Sora...

"Dime, Kari. ¿Qué te ocurre?"

-¿qué es lo que se siente cuando te enamoras?

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Kari? ¿Ha pasado algo con Davis?"

-No, no es eso. Es difícil de explicar.

"¿Quieres que lo hablemos mañana cuando vaya a verte?"

-Sí, necesito contarte unas cuantas cosas pero necesito tenerte delante.

"Está bien. Mañana, a primera hora, estaré en tu casa."

-Gracias por todo, Sora. Buenas noches, un beso.

"De nada, Kari. Hasta mañana. Descansa, un beso." Kari colgó y dejó su móvil sobre la mesa. Pasó la mano por todas las cosas que tenía sobre la mesa hasta encontrar un lápiz. Antes de perder la vista su hobbie era dibujar y hacer fotos y desde entonces lo había abandonado. Luego, abrió uno de los cajones de donde sacó su cámara de fotos y un bloc de dibujo que todavía tenía hojas en blanco. Buscó una que no estuviera utilizada y colocó el lápiz sobre el papel. Acarició con la yema de los dedos la hoja hasta que se decidió a hacer un trazo. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro. Cogió un lápiz de otro color y pintó allí donde creía que se encontraban los ojos...

Si pudiese ver el dibujo que había hecho vería que había confeccionado la cara de un muchacho, un muchacho de grandes ojos azules...

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un chico rubio había salido ya de la ducha y se había sentado a escribir en una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana de su habitación. T.K. apoyó la cabeza en su mano mientras en la otra sujetaba un bolígrafo. Ni el agua fría ni la caliente había conseguido disipar la imagen de aquella preciosa chica castaña. Necesitaba escribir sobre ella, sobre lo que estaba provocando en él.

Al joven Takeru Takaishi le daba la sensación que lo que le estaba pasando era un tanto surrealista, nunca había prestado atención a ninguna de las víctimas de sus atracos. A ninguna de ellas. Pero... ¿Qué había ocurrido esta vez? ¿Por qué aquella chica era diferente del resto de millones de personas que se habían tirado al suelo de una sucursal bancaria cuando él había entrado armado con un rifle de asalto? ¿Por qué no se había sentido asustada cuando se la habían llevado como rehén? Y, ¿por qué quería saber su nombre? ¿Quién en su sano juicio le pregunta a un atracador su nombre?

Había muchas cosas que no entendía pero aquella muchacha parecía especial, no por su condición física, si no que era como si irradiase luz. Una luz que estaba avivando sin querer su esperanza de dejar una vida de atraco y fuga por otra mejor. No entendía nada.

Hundió el rostro entre las manos y sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que hablar con Tai sobre lo que le estaba pasando, el moreno, el líder de su grupo, siempre lo escuchaba y le aconsejaba que era lo mejor, a diferencia de su hermano que consideraba que lo mejor para él era estar bajo sus órdenes.

Volvió a mirar la hoja de papel en blanco y escribió lentamente la palabra "Luz" y junto a esa palabra escribió el primer nombre de chica que le vino a la mente que podía tener ese significado, "Hikari"

Sora volvió a su habitación junto a Tai. Éste se incorporó y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Cómo está Kari?

-Kari está bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Está asustada?

-¿Asustada? No, me parece que asustada no es precisamente la palabra que define su estado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es difícil de explicar pero creo que se ha enamorado de uno de tus compañeros.

Tai hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

-Pero- pero- pero si no puede verlos a ninguno de ellos.

-¿Quién es el chico que la ha ayudado a salir de la furgoneta?

-Se llama T.K.

-Creo que es él y creo que él también se siente atraído por Kari.

-No lo creo, Sora. T.K. solo ha ayudado a Kari a bajar de la furgoneta. Ni siquiera se conocen y Kari ni siquiera puede verlo.

-Como si Kari necesitara ver a la gente para quererla, Tai. Últimamente, se está cuestionando mucho su relación con Davis, no cree que sea el chico adecuado para ella, ni tan siquiera ha dado su primer beso. Además, creo que a ese chico le queda muy grande el papel de novio de Kari.

Si hubieras visto como ese chico amigo tuyo miraba a Kari, parecía que todo su mundo se hubiese reducido a ella y creo que tu hermana sabía que la estaba mirando. Ese chico le está haciendo sentir cosas que nadie podrá hacerle sentir...

-Esto es muy raro, Sora...

-Sabes que Kari es especial... Mañana hablaré con ella y veré si es eso lo que le preocupa...- el sonido del móvil de Tai cortó la frase de Sora.

-¿Diga? - dijo Tai mientras cogía el teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantalones que estaban tirados en el suelo de la habitación de su pelirroja.

"Tai."

-¿T.K.?

"Sí, soy yo. Necesitaba hablar contigo."

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Problemas con Matt?

"No, problemas con... Da igual, vas a pensar que estoy loco."

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

"¿Mañana vendrás?"

-Sí, iré a recoger mis cosas. Voy a mudarme a casa de una amiga.

"¿La rehén?"

-Sí, esa misma. Mañana hablaremos largo y tendido tú y yo, tranquilo.

"Está bien. Aquí estaré"

-Vale, hasta mañana, T.K.

"Hasta mañana, Tai"

Tai se dejó caer en la cama y Sora se acostó a su lado, mañana iba a ser un día largo.

**Bueno, este capítulo me ha quedado un poco corto pero es que voy de cabeza acabando los deberes y me falta inspiración. A ver si el próximo me sale mejor. Tengo que dar las gracias a HikariCaelum, Nubia, Ivymon, Anaiza18, Maisap y Allan Grayson por sus reviews que animan mucho a continuar :) También tengo que dar las gracias a los followers y a todos aquellos que han leído esto. **

**Takari95**


	3. Chapter 3

Tai se levantó antes de que Sora despertase. El moreno se incorporó lentamente, miró a su pelirroja amiga acostada a su lado durmiendo plácidamente y se movió despacio intentando no perturbar el pacífico sueño de Sora. Cogió su ropa desperdigada por el suelo, se vistió y se disponía a machar. Sin embargo, antes cogió un bolígrafo y papel y dejó una nota a Sora diciéndole que volvería esa noche para cenar con ella.

Un rato después, el joven Yagami entraba en el apartamento que compartía con sus compañeros de atracos. Izzy, Matt y T. K. Miró el piso en penumbra, daba un poco de pena, parecía sacado de una película en blanco y negro. Se dirigió a la cocina donde había luz dejando atrás sus pensamientos sobre aquella casa.

-Buenos días, Tai. - dijo T.K. sin volverse mientras calentaba un vaso de leche en el microondas.

-Hola, T.K. ¿Me has oído entrar? - el rubio asintió y le tendió sin mediar palabra un folio que tenía escritas con la caligrafía de T.K. las palabras "Luz" y Hikari"

-¿Es su nombre? - dijo el rubio mirando a Tai con sus intensos ojos azules.

-¿Cómo?

-Que si es su nombre, Tai.

-¿El de quién?

-El de la chica ciega, la del banco. - el moreno miró atónito las palabras escritas en aquella hoja de papel. T.K. chasqueó los dedos ante él para sacarle de su ensimismamiento. -¡Tai!

-¿Cómo puede ser? Si tú no conocías a Kari hasta ayer...

Sora se despertó y al desperezarse sintió que las sábanas a su lado estaban frías lo que significaba que Tai se había marchado hacía rato. Una extraña sensación le abrazó el corazón. Cogió una bata que estaba a los pies de la cama mientras sacudía la cabeza para disipar aquel sentimiento de angustia y vacío que estaba empezando a surgir en su pecho. Salió de su habitación y encontró la nota de su mejor amigo, novio o lo que quiera que fuesen en esos momentos sobre la mesa del salón. Suspiró aliviada al saber que volverías. Sin embargo, en ese momento recordó que había quedado con Kari para hablar con ella. Así que fue a ducharse y a desayunar y un rato depsués ya recorría el camino que la separaba de la morada de los Yagami.

-Kari... - T.K. dibujó una sonrisa al pronunciar su nombre. - Entonces, ¿tú la conoces, verdad?

Y también a la otra chica, la pelirroja.

-Siéntate, tengo que contarme muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. - Tai tardó unos segundos en ordenar sus ideas y empezar a hablar. - Aquella chica ciega del banco se llama Kari y es mi hermana. Nosotros siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, nos protegíamos y nunca discutíamos. Sin embargo, un día me enfadé con ella y la empujé demasiado fuerte mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia nuestro apartamento. Kari cayó escaleras abajó y el fuerte golpe que se llevó afectó a la zona del cerebro que se encaraga de la vista y como consecuencia, la perdió. Ese mismo día, tras enterarme de la ceguera de mi hermana y el alto precio que tendría que pagar por la operación que le devolviese la visión, me marché. Entonces, decidí que no volvería con ella y con mis padres hasta que reuniese el dinero suficiente para pagar la intervención y no se me ocurrió otra manera de hacerlo que robando. Así, fue como conocí a tu hermano y a Izzy y luego te conocí a ti. Y eso es todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora.

-Vaya... nunca lo hubiese imaginado...

El moreno sonrió con tristeza y le alborotó el pelo al menor.

-Ahora ya lo sabes...

-Y, Tai... ¿qué hay de la otra chica?

-¿Te refieres a Sora?

-Sí.

-´A ver... - Tai se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se apoyó en el fregadero – De Sora puedo decirte que la conozco desde que medíamos menos de un metro de altura, ha sido mi amiga toda mi vida y la quiero. Además, cada vez que la veo me muero de ganas de comémerla a besos pero sé que solo voy a conseguir hacerle daño y no quiero eso para ella. No se lo merece.

-¿Estás seguro de que no estás enamorado?

-No lo sé, T.K. Es difícil...

-No lo es tanto como tú dices. Tai, hay veces que el corazón tiene necesidades que la razón desconoce.

-Takeru Takaishi, ¿me estás diciendo que tú estás enamorado?

-Creo que sí. - respondió el otro con una media sonrisa.- Solo con verla ha hecho volver a brillar en mí la esperanza que creía perdida.

-¿Esperanza para qué?

-Para dejar esto, dejar de robar. -Tai sonrió y le pegó unas palmaditas suaves en el hombro.

-¿Quieres ir a hablar con mi hermana? Te daré nuestra dirección – Tai utilizó la hoja de papel con el nombre e su hermana escrito para escribir allí la dirección de su casa para que T.K. puediese encontrarla.

Sora llegó a casa de los Yagami y Kari estaba esperándola sentada en el primer escalón a la puerta de su casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera, Kari?

-Esperarte, me aburría dentro. Necesitaba tomar el aire. - Sora sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-¿De qué querías hablar ayer?

-Del atracador...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero volver a verle, lo necesito...

-Kari, ese chico nos secuestró junto con sus compañeros y...

-Lo sé pero... - la castaña bajó la cabeza y sacó de su bolsillo un dibujo. Sora miró asombrada lo bien que dibujaba su amiga a pesar de no poder ver su creación. Miró el dibujo atentamente. El chico del dibujo era muy guapo. - pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Sora, cuando estuve con él, al escuchar su voz me hizo sentir cosas que jamás había sentido. Estar a su lado durante unos minutos fue como volver a recuperar la vista de golpe, fue como volver a ver la luz del sol, el azul del mar o el verde de los árboles. Cuando me acarició la cara y dio un beso en la mejilla hizo que floasen mariposas en mi estómago, me hizo volar... - la pequeña Yagami se sonrojó al pensar en ello. - Es como si me hubiese insuflado la esperanza para seguir adelante que me faltaba, hizo que la luz empezase a brillar de nuevo en mi corazón. Por eso, necesito encontrarle, quiero conocerle...

-Intentaré ayudarte. Es maravilloso que sientas algo así. - Sora le acarició el cabello. Se oyeron unos pasos en las escaleras y Sora miró para ver quién era mientras Kari ponía atención para tratar de adivinar a quién pertenecían los pasos.

-Hola... - dijo un chico de pelo alborotado.

-Hola, Davis. - dijeron las dos chicas a la vez. Sora se levantó y ayudó a Kari.

-¿Querrías venir conmigo a dar un paseo? - preguntó Davis a Kari a lo que esta asintió. Sora la miró.

-Entonces yo me voy ya, esta tarde te llamaré, amiga.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por venir, Sora. - la castaña abrazó a la otra con fuerza. Sora se separó le dio un beso en la mejilla y depsués se marchó. Davis cogió a Kari del brazo y la ayudó a bajar las escaleras.

T.K. buscaba entre los grandes bloques de apartamentos el que podría ser el de la familia Yagami y estaba en ello cuando vio a Kari bajar a la calle acompañada de otro chico.

Kari bajó sin decir nada a Davis pero cuando pisó la acera sintió una presencia. Se volvió hacia un lado y a otro como si quisiese ver algo a su alrededor. Era él. Estaba segura.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Davis al verla nerviosa.

-Es que he recordado que tenía que ayudar a mi madre. Lo siento mucho pero no puedo ir contigo. - dijo esbozando una forzada sonrisa. Davis se quedó estático pero finalmente asintió y se despidió de ella para volver a su casa. Kari se quedó sola en la calle durante un rato hasta que sintió que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda y le cogía la mano, suavemente, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. La joven pudo sentir su respiración en su nuca.

-¿Eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo...- contestó T.K. tras deliberar su respuesta.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé. Solo sé que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que ayer te dejé en la playa. - Kari sonrió con dulzura aunque T.K. no lo vio.

-¿Me vas a decir tu nombre?

-Si tú me dices el tuyo.

-Hikari... aunque todos me llaman Kari...

-Takeru... aunque todos me llaman T.K. - la joven se volvió y alzó la mano libre para acariciar el rostro de él aunque dudó si hacerlo o no y su mano quedó suspendida en el aire. T.K. se la cogió y la llevó a su mejilla.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os vaya gustando la historia :) Gracias a todos por los reviews que me dejáis y a los followers, sin vosotros esto no sería igual!**

**Un beso y un abrazo enormes.**

**Takari95 **


	4. Chapter 4

Tai se quedó sentado en la cocina cuando T.K. se marchó en busca de su hermana. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano y pensó en que Sora tenía razón, T.K. y Kari habían quedado prendados el uno del otro. Suspiró y se giró al oír algo tras él.

-Matt.

-Tai... - dijo saludando el otro rubio que lo observaba con cara de sueño apoyado en el umbral de la puerta. -¿Dónde has estado?

-En ninguna parte.

-Vamos, Tai. Nos conocemos. ¿Crees que me voy a creer que no conocías a esa preciosidad pelirroja?

-Cállate y no te metas.

-Es que si no tienes nada que ver con ella no te importará si intento hincarle el diente. - la mirada asesina del moreno dejó petrificado a Matt. El rubio se sentó frente a él. -Ahora en serio, al estar con ella la estás poniendo en peligro, si nos pillasen podrían acusarla de cómplice. Sin embargo, eso tú ya lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no nos van a pillar... - sonrió con tristeza y se levantó.

-¿Adónde ha ido mi hermano? - preguntó Matt.

-Ha ido dónde le ha llevado el corazón.

-¿Ha ido a buscar a tu hermana, verdad?

-Sí...

-¿No crees que eso solo la acerca más a ti?

-Al menos así podré saber algo de ella... Además, tu hermano es un buen chico y por lo que sé mi hermana también siente una fuerte atracción hacia él.

Matt sonrió.

-Debe ser muy bonito encontrar algo así que te ayude a olvidar durante unos segundos toda esta mierda. ¿A ti te pasa eso con la pelirroja?

-¿Con Sora? No lo sé, estoy confundido.

-Tai, con las mujeres no puedes permitirte el lujo de estar confundido. - Matt se levantó de la silla, se estiró como un gato y tras darle una palmadita en el hombro desapareció de nuevo en su habitación. El moreno se quedó solo una vez más y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Kari acarició suavemente la mejilla de T.K. intentando adivinar sus facciones. El joven sonrió porque la caricia de la chica le producía cosquillas.

-¿Vas a dejar que un atracador de bancos te acompañe a dar un paseo? - ella sonrió y cogió suavemente el brazo de él.

-Creo que sí.

Caminaron hasta un parque cercano donde el rubio ayudó a Kari a sentarse en uno de los bancos. La joven alzó la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó T.K.

-¿Ahora mismo está nublado? - el rubio alzó la cabeza.

-Sí, ahora mismo sí. Creo que no tardará en caer uno de esos fuertes aguaceros de verano.

-¿Sabes qué?

-Dime.

-Esto es un poco extraño, no esperaba que un atracador que ayer me cogió como rehén estuviera hoy conmigo en el parque. - ella se volvió y movió la cabeza grácilmente.

-¿Quieres que me marche? - preguntó T.K. con el corazón en un puño.

-No, claro que no. - Kari se giró hacia él y sonrió con ternura. - Me alegra que hayas venido a buscarme. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Uno tiene sus métodos.

-¿Por qué ayer no me dijiste tu nombre?

-Pensaba que no era lo mejor. No sé, eras una rehén... - un maullido interrumpió sus palabras. El chico miró a un lado y a otro y al final vio a unos metros de ellos a un gatito blanco que estaba saliendo de un arbusto. T.K. se acercó despacio a él.

-¿Dónde estás? - preguntó al notar que el chico se había marchado de su lado.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí. Abre las manos. - T.K. dejó el gatito en las manos de Kari. La castaña lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y acarició con suavidad el lomo del animalito.

-¿Es un gatito?

-Sí, es un gatito blanco. Parece que le gustas. - comentó él al ver como el gatito se acurrucaba contra la mano de Kari a la vez que ronroneaba. - Por lo visto, es un gato abandonado. No tiene pinta de estar muy cuidado, pobrecito.

-Creo que me lo voy a quedar. - murmuró ella. - ¿Qué nombre le podía poner?

-A mí no me preguntes, poner nombres se me da terriblemente mal.

-Seguro que no es para tanto, T.K. - T.K. rio y su risa se contagió a Kari.

-Miko. ¿Te gusta Miko? - dijo ella tras pensarlo unos segundos.

-Sí, claro. Cualquier nombre que le pongas va a ser perfecto.

-Gracias. - el rubio se sonrojó y acarició el suave pelo de Kari.

-No me las des. - Kari alzó la cabeza cuando sintió una gota de agua caer en su mano.

-Creo que va a llover, será mejor que nos marchemos. - Kari se levantó con el gatito en brazos, T.K. le pasó un brazo por la cintura y caminó junto a ella. Cuando llevaban la mitad del camino hacia el apartamento de Kari empezó a llover con fuerza.

-¿Estás lista para correr? - preguntó el chico mientras cogía a Miko de los brazos de Kari y la tomaba de la mano.

-Claro pero... -el rostro de Kari se ensombreció y sus perdidos ojos delataban tristeza.

-No te preocupes seré tus ojos. - le respondió él con una sonrisa, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella para animarla.

-Entonces, sí –Asintió Kari con una sonrisa. Ambos echaron a correr calle abajo cogidos de la mano como si les fuera la vida en ello. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en sus rostros. A saber cuánto tiempo hacía que no se divertían de aquella manera. T.K. guió a Kari hasta llegar a su casa. Se detuvieron en las escaleras que subían al apartamento Yagami después de la larga carrera y estaban completamente empapados. T.K. resopló, dejó el gatito en el suelo el cual se agazapó allí entre los pies de Kari. La castaña seguía sonriendo. El rubio alzó la mano y le apartó el cabello mojado que se le pegaba a la frente, le acarició la sien y finalmente dejó que su mano se deslizase por su mejilla.

-T.K... Me lo he pasado genial contigo...

-Yo también, eres genial.

-¿Volveré a verte?

-¿Quieres volver a verme?

-Sí, por supuesto que quiero – Kari podía sentir su corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho pero lo que no sospechaba era que T.K. se sentía exactamente igual en esos momentos. El rubio cogió el rostro de Kari entre las manos acariciándole los sonrosados pómulos con los pulgares.

-¿Cuándo quieres que vuelva a por ti?

-¿Mañana por la tarde? Me gustaría estar más rato contigo y conocerte mejor...

-Está bien, vendré mañana. ¿Me dejas tu móvil y te pondré mi número en marcación rápida?

-Claro... - Sin embargo, ni ella sacó su móvil ni él se movió un centímetro para soltar el rostro de la joven. Simplemente se la quedó mirando como si estuviera observando un maravilloso diamante o una increíble obra de arte. T.K. se acercó mucho a ella. Se aproximó tanto que Kari pudo sentir su cálido aliento sobre los labios pero tras un rato así él apoyó la frente contra la de ella con un suspiro. - ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó ella, un tanto decepcionada.

-Nada solo es que...

-¿Qué? ¿He hecho algo malo? - el rubio le selló los labios con el dedo.

-Solo te estaba mirando... - "_porque eres preciosa_" pero eso último no lo dijo. Sacó su móvil y le preguntó a Kari su número y luego le escribió el suyo. - Te llamaré esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale... - ella alzó la mano y le acarició el pelo. - Estaré esperando tu llamada...

-Bueno me voy que tu madre va a pensar que te he secuestrado. Además, estarás hambrienta que ya es hora de comer.

-Tienes razón. - T.K. se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude a subir las escaleras?

-No, no te preocupes, tengo los escalones contados. - Kari sonrió con dulzura, cogió el gatito que seguía enredado en sus pies y besó a T.K. en la comisura de los labios. Ambos se sonrojaron y se despidieron. Kari empezó a subir y T.K. empezó a caminar bajo la lluvia hacia su casa. Sin embargo, los dos sentían que su corazón latía con fuerza, aleteando como un pájaro.

Sora estuvo el resto del día ordenando y limpiando la casa y para cuando terminó eran casi las nueve de la noche. Se sentó en el sofá, exhausta después del duro trabajo que había hecho y sacó de su bolsillo la nota de Tai. La arrugó en la mano e hizo una bola con ella, algo le decía que Tai no iba a volver, eso hubiese sido demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Total, ya la dejó sola una vez hacía dos años, qué más daba que lo hiciese otra vez. Por lo visto, Taichi Yagami seguía siendo un inmaduro que le asustaban muchas cosas... Sora cerró los ojos y dejó que un par de lágrimas cayeran por su mejillas. Alzó la vista y entre lágrimas vislumbró la hora una vez más. No tenía hambre así que decidió marcharse a la cama sin ni siquiera cenar.

Kari estaba sentada en su cama con el gatito en brazos. Su madre y ella lo habían lavado, secado, dado de comer e incluso le habían llevado al veterinario aquella tarde. La madre de Kari se había alegrado de ver a su hija tan feliz al llegar a casa aquel mediodía aunque la propia Kari le había pedido que no le exigiese explicaciones, que se las daría cuando llegase el momento. La madre había aceptado le bastaba con ver a su hija tan contenta que hasta había pasado por alto el hecho de que estaba completamente empapada.

La castaña dejó a Miko en una cesta que su madre había preparado junto a su cama y cogió el móvil casi antes de que sonara el primer toque.

-¿Sí? - preguntó intentando controlar el timbre emocionado de su voz.

"Buenas noches, Kari." - la voz del rubio inundó sus oídos e hizo que se dibujase en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenas noches, T.K.

"¿Estarías dispuesta a venir mañana conmigo a la playa?"

-¿Vamos a ir a la playa?

"Solo si quieres puesto que la última vez te dejé abandonda allí no me extrañaróa que no quisieras"-contestó él riendo nerviosamente.

-No importa, claro que quiero ir. Me hará mucha ilusión.

"¿Tu madre ha preguntado algo?"

-Ha preguntado pero le he dicho que se lo contaré cuando llegue el momento.

T.K. se quedó callado y Kari se preocupó.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

"Solo pensaba que no soy el tipo de chico que una madre querría cerca de su hija"

-Tú no eres mala persona.

"No es que sea una mala persona o no, es que lo que hago está mal, ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué no lo dejas? - preguntó ella con la voz un tanto rota al notar la amargura con la que se impregnaban las palabras del chico.

"Tal vez ya es demasido tarde, ¿no?"

-No lo creo. ¿No trabajas en ningún sitio ni nada?

"Bueno, sí. Trabajo en un restaurante bastante bueno del centro por las noches"

-Entonces, si trabajas... ¿por qué robas?

"Eso no puedo decírtelo..." susurró él mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar con Kari de Tai y su plan de robar para pagarle la operación para recuperar la vista.

-¿Por qué no puedes?

"Porque no, simplemente."

-Eso no me vale, no es excusa. ¿No confías en mí?

"Aún no puedo contarte nada sobre mí, entiéndelo."

Kari se mordió el labio inferior, le daba rabia que T.K. no pudiese contarle cosas.

"No te enfades conmigo, Kari" - suplicó el rubio al otro lado de la línea devolviendo a la joven a la realidad.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo. No estoy enfadada, de verdad. ¿En qué restaurante has dicho que trabajabas?

"Trabajo en el que está delante del centro comercial, el que tiene dos pisos, ¿por?"

-Simple curiosidad.

"Oye, me sabe mal colgarte tan pronto pero me tengo que ir a trabajar. Mañana nos vemos.

-Hasta mañana, un beso.

T.K. colgó el teléfono, se ajustó la pajarita de su uniforme de camarero, cogió una bandeja de las tantas que había en la cocina del restaurante y salió a atender clientes. Siendo viernes por la noche iba a venir mucha gente.

Sora estaba punto de acostarse cuando sonó el teléfono de su casa. ¿Quién sería?

El rubio caminaba de aquí para allá repartiendo por las mesas los platos que los comensales habían pedido. Le gustaba el trabajo pero trabajar hasta muy tarde podía resultarle pesado pero pagaban bien y al fin y al cabo si seguía ahorrando parte de su sueldo a finales de año podría empezar a vivir por su cuenta. Es cierto que era muy joven pero quería separarse de sus compañeros de atracos, había tomado la determinación de dejarlo. Por Kari. Alzó la cabeza de la mesa que estaba sirviendo y el corazón le dio un vuelco.


	5. Chapter 5

Una chica de pelo castaño muy largo recogido en una trenza observaba la fachada del centro comercial sentada en una de las mejores mesas de aquel restaurante. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes de seda rosa y unos pendientes a juego que relucían bajo las luces del lugar. La muchacha tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la calle pero su mente vagaba muy lejos. Tan solo volvió a la realidad cuando un camarero se le acercó para tomarle nota de lo que quería comer.

-¡Matt! - exclamó ella.

-No, no soy Matt... - dijo T.K.

-Lo siento me habías parecido otra persona... - susurró ella bajando la cabeza con una triste sonrisa en el rostro. T.K. se limitó a tomarle nota y se marchó apresuradamente hacia la cocina. Una vez allí empezó a sudar frío, no podía creer que aquella chica volvía a cruzarse en su camino. Salió a la calle por la puerta de atrás y cogió el teléfono móvil del interior de su chaleco. Marcó un número y al segundo toque la voz de su hermano le llegó desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Matt, no te lo vas a creer...

Sora llamó al apartamento de los Yagami y una muy arreglada Kari salió por la puerta casi corriendo y la arrastró escaleras abajo.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a cenar precisamente hoy?

-No sé, es viernes por la noche, estamos en verano... ¿por qué no salir un rato?

-Tienes razón – sora sonrió y cogió a Kari del brazo, esa noche no iba a pensar en Tai.

El restaurante no estaba precisamente lejos y no les costó mucho llegar. Sora abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Kari.

-Ojalá pudieras ver lo bonito que es... - murmuró Sora a Kari mientras le describía con todo lujo de detalles el aspecto del lugar. Un camarero muy amable les acompañó a una mesa junto a la de una chica que iba con un llamativo vestido rosa de apariencia muy cara. La chica las miró de reojo y Sora le sonrió. La otra joven la correspondió antes de volver a mirar por la ventana.

-Me pregunto si T.K. estará por aquí... - dijo Kari en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que su amiga pelirroja lo escuchara.

-¿Cómo? ¿Él trabaja aquí? Tenías muchas ganas de verlo, ¿no?

-Sí y eso que me he pasado toda la mañana con él. - contestó la pequeña de los Yagami mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder. Sora la urgió para que le contase todo lo ocurrido. Poco después, un camarero llegó para tomarles nota.

-¿Qué desean tomar? - Kari alzó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Hola, T.K.

-Kari, ¿cómo es que...? No te esperaba para nada. - el corazón de T.K. se infló como un globo y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro. - Me alegro de verte – le dijo sinceramente mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura. -¿Sabes qué? Te voy a traer un plato delicioso, lo mejor de la casa.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, lo mejor para ti. Oh, perdona... - se levantó y saludó a Sora.

-Esta es mi mejor amiga Sora. - la presentó Kari.

-Encantada. - contestó Sora con una gran sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza al ver a Kari tan feliz.- Tenía ganas de saber cómo eras, Kari me ha hablado bastante de ti. - T.K. sonrió, azorado.

-Bueno, ahora enseguida vuelvo. -acarició el cabello de la castaña y se marchó. La chica de la mesa de al lado las miró y Sora percibió esa mirada, se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Estás sola? - preguntó la pelirroja. La otra asintió con gesto triste. -¿quieres sentarte con nosotras? - la chica abrió mucho los ojos y sin decir palabras asintió, cogió su bolso y se sentó junto a ellas.

-¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó Kari en cuanto la invitada se hubo sentado.

-Me llamo Mimi Tachikawa...

-¿QUÉ? - exclamaron Sora y Kari a la vez.

-No gritéis por favor. - suplicó Mimi.

-Estoy sentada con la heredera más rica de Japón... - murmuró Sora alucinada, Kari simplemente se había quedado con la boca abierta.

-Por favor, yo no quiero ser la más rica de Japón solo quiero ser una chica normal... - pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y Sora se aproximó a ella.

-¿Por qué estás aquí sola?

-Esta tarde he discutido con mi padre y me he ido de mi casa, tenía hambre y he venido aquí a cenar. Siempre lo he tenido todo solucionado y ahora no sé donde ir.

-Seguro que tu padre te estará buscando y...

-No, me ha dado dinero y me ha dicho que me busque la vida que es hora que aprenda algunas cosas.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes venir a dormir a mi casa aunque sea esta noche. Siempre es mejor tener compañía.

-No puedo aceptarlo, no me conoces de nada.

-Tampoco pareces una mala persona y estoy sola en casa, ¿que tiene de malo? - Sora sonrió y Mimi se lanzó a abrazarla. Kari sonreía mientras escuchaba la conversación de las dos chicas. Sora siempre había tenido un corzaón enorme.

Un rato después, T.K. llegó con los platos y tragó saliva al ver a Mimi sentada con Kari y Sora. Empezó a dejar los platos y dejó uno con un filete de carne de aspecto delicioso acompañado por una suculenta guarnición delante de Kari.

-Gracias. -dijeron las tres chicas. T.K. se agachó una vez más junto a Kari.

-Luego, si esto te gusta te traeré otra cosa aún más deliciosa. - la joven le acarició la mejilla.- Ahora tengo que volver al trabajo. - Que aproveche. - dijo haciendo un inclinación con la cabeza.

-¿Es tu novio? - preguntó Mimi a Kari totalmente intrigada.

-No, mi novio es otro chico pero...

-Pero se ha dado cuenta de que este chico es el único que le hará sentir de verdad.. - terminó Sora.

-Ohh... qué bonito. -una mirada soñadora se mostró en los ojos de Mimi. - La verdad es que ese chico se parece mucho al que fue mi primer amor.

-¿De verdad? -Sora se mostraba interesada y Kari tampoco perdía detalle de la conversación.

-Lo que ocurre es que él no me correspondía, me odiaba. Así que tuve que tragarme mis sentimientos.

-A mí me pasa algo así. - afirmó Sora sin pensar.

-¿Lo dices por mi hermano? - intervino Kari. La pelirroja suspiró.

-¿Se lo cuento desde el principio, Kari? - la castaña asintió mientras miraba no dejaba de mirarlas alternativamente a la una y a la otra. Kari asintió empezando a comer al punto que Sora empezaba a hablar.

Matt golpeó la nevera de su apartamento con furia.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Tai apareciendo en la cocina con cara de estar asustado. La mirada azul de Matt seguía clavada en la nevera. -Tierra llamando a Matt, ¿qué pasa? Me estás asustando.

-Me ha llamado T.K.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho que ha te ha hecho enfadar tanto? -siguió preguntando el moreno mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-La ha visto.

-¿A quién?

-A ella, Tai. A Mimi.- El rostro de Tai se ensombreció.

T.K. subió a recoger los platos vacíos de las chicas y desde lejos pudo ver que las tres charlaban animadamente.

-¿Cómo va la cena? - preguntó cortésmente.

-Fantástica... - contestó Kari acariciándole la mano.

-Pues entonces voy a traerte tu postre, ¿te parece?

-¿Qué queréis pedir vosotras? - dijo mirando a Sora y a Mimi.

-Para mí, un trozo de tarta de queso – pidió Mimi mientras miraba con avidez la carta de postres.

-Yo prefiero un flan. - dijo Sora

-Enseguida vuelvo.

T.K. desapareció y Sora siguió con su historia aunque ya le había contado lo ocurrido con la vista de Kari y estaba llegando al punto de su relación con Tai.

-¿Entonces tú y Tai sois amigos o sois algo más?

-Hace dos años que no lo veo... - Sora se mordió la lengua para no hablar más de la cuenta.- pero la última vez que lo vi cuando se despidió de mí, nos besamos. Tal vez fuera solo por la presión del momento. - Kari se había quedado con la boca abierta.

-¿Y no me lo contaste? - le recriminó a su amiga fingiendo estar indignada.

-Lo siento mucho pero es que en esos momentos no estabas para nada, no valía la pena preocuparte.

-Me encantaría que mi hermano volviese y que estuvieseis juntos.

T.K. llegó con el postre y puso delante de Kari una gran copa de chocolate con nata encima. El rubio cogió la silla de al lado de Kari y se sentó.

-¿Te quedas? - dijo Kari ilusionada.

-Sí, acabo de terminar mi turno, sin querer ya es tarde, son casi las dos de la madrugada.

-Vaya pues sí que ha pasado el tiempo. - comentó Sora mientras daba buena cuenta del delicioso flan que había pedido.

Cuando terminaron bajaron todos juntos a la planta inferior para pagar la cuenta. Sin embargo, T.K. impidió que Kari pagase su parte y él asumió el coste. La joven intentó convencerlo de que no lo hiciese ante la diertida mirada de Sora y su nueva amiga, Mimi.

Finalmente, salieron a la calle y Sora y Mimi estaban dispuestas a acompañar a Kari pero T.K. las instó a que fueran a casa que ya acompañaría él a la chica. Las otras dos se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice y aceptaron la oferta del rubio.

Kari se cogió del brazo del chico y caminó a su lado en silencio. No obstante, él se detuvo cuando llegaron a una plaza iluminada por bombillas de colores donde un grupo tocaba música ante un numeroso público ya que en esa zona, estos últimos días de verano había fiesta. Se la quedó mirando y le cogió la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No pasa nada, tranquila. Solo necesitaba pararme un segundo a mirarte. - susurró mientras le colocaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó ella completamente sonrojada.

T.K. se acercó todavía más, le colocó una mano en la cintura y la tomó de la barbilla para que alzase el rostro. Y sin decir nada, posó sus labios en la frente de ella. Kari se estremeció ante la calidez que desprendía ese beso y se limitó a rodear la cintura del chico con los brazos y a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

"_Hoy ha sido un día perfecto" _pensó la joven que durante unos segundos se olvidó completamente de todos sus problemas, de su ceguera, de sus padres, de su hermano, de Sora, de Mimi y Davis y solo podía pensar en T.K.

**Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado :)**

**Gracias por los reviews a:**

**-LaQueNoDebeSerNombrada THG (Kari al final no le pasará nada malo ya verás)**

**-Xiomara3005 (Me alegro de que nuestros gustos conincidan y espero que me sigas leyendo ;) )**

**-Ivymon ( Gracias por los reviews que dejas en cada capítulo y en todas mis historias)**

**-Anaiza18 (Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional)**

**-Sappy19 (Veo que finalmente te has hecho una cuenta en Fanfiction :) )**

**-Nubia (Gracias por ser mi fan, me hace mucha ilusión ^^)**

-MaiMai (Tranquila ques seguiré esta historia :) y espero que la leas y me des tu opinión)

**-HikariCaelum (Gracias por todo tu apoyo, eres la primera siempre en leer mis historias y dejar tu opinión en forma de review :) Espero que lo sigas haciendo) Para todos los que lean esto y sean un poco fans del Takari, espero que visitéis el perfil de HikariCaelum y leáis alguna de sus historias, son realmente buenas y os las recomiendo.**

**Un beso y un abrazo y hasta la próxima.**

**Takari95**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

El rubio sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta del apartamento. Era tarde y entró con sigilo por si sus compañeros estaban dormidos pero se los encontró a los tres en el salón entre montones de papeles.

Izzy tecleaba frenético en su ordenador portátil y ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando T.K. entró en la sala. Su rostro mostraba absoluta concentración y deseo de que nadie le molestase en ese momento. Tai por su parte tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared de color gris y sostenía una carpeta roja llena de folios entre sus manos, miraba los papeles con avidez buscando algo. Por último, Matt estaba sentado enfrente de Izzy, en la mesa, con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza apoyada en la mano mirando al igual que Tai una carpeta roja.

-¿Qué hacéis? - dijo mientras se desabrochaba su chaleco negro de camarero y se abría la camisa.

-¿Que qué hacemos? - exclamó Matt, exasperado.

-Estamos buscando en todos estos documentos que Izzy ha descargado los movimientos de la familia Tachikawa, todas la noticias, referencias o menciones sobre ellos. Todo. - explicó el moreno acercándose a T.K. - Tenemos que saber que es lo que la ha traído hasta aquí, sabes muy bien que ella es de las pocas personas que en un segundo podría meternos en la cárcel.

-Pues a mí me parece una chica bastante amable y que esta muy sola.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que fue ella la que provocó que acabásemos haciendo esto?

-¿Tengo que recordarte que nunca me has contado la historia entera sobre lo que pasó entre tú y ella, que solo me has dicho que era de lo más peligrosa?Y también te recuerdo que yo me metí en esto para ayudarte pero siempre soy el último al que le cuentas algo, Matt.

-Da igual, déjalo estar. Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. - T.K. bufó intentando contener las ganas que tenía en esos momentos de agredir a su hermano mayor.

-Al menos dime por qué esa chica tiene tanta importancia. - Matt abrió la boca pero Tai se adelantó en contestar.

-Se puede decir que tu hermano tuvo un pequeño encontronazo con Mimi Tachikawa y que ella se vengó de él.

-Tai no entiendo.

-Poco a poco te lo iremos contando, poco a poco... - Tai sonrió de manera conciliadora y le palmeó la espalda antes de continuar. - Lo importante ahora es saber por qué está aquí en Tokio, si es por algo en concreto o no, ya que si fuese para encontrarnos tendríamos que marcharnos.

-Yo no pienso marcharme. - contestó T.K. de manera tajante.

-¿Lo dices por mi hermana? - el rubio menor asintió.

-También tienes que entender que si Mimi nos descubriese tendrías que marcharte para no poner en peligro a Kari. T.K. ten en cuenta que somos atracadores y recuerda que aunque Izzy siempre nos cubre las espaldas al borrar cualquier pista sobre nosotros a través del virus que esparce por la red de seguridad de los bancos y borra todo tipo de imágenes, vídeos y registros de voz no puede hacer lo mismo con la mente de una persona.

Tai dejó de hablar y T.K. se sentó en una silla enfrente de Matt y al lado de Izzy sintiéndose de repente muy cansado.

-¿En qué puedo ayudaros? - Tai le ofreció una tercera carpeta igual que la suya.

-Son recortes de periódicos sobre la familia Tachikawa... - le dio un subrayador. - rodea o pinta todo lo que te parezca relevante.

-Acabarías antes hablando con Sora.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Tai visiblemente sorprendido.

-Porque durante toda la noche ella y Kari han estado sentadas con Mimi, en la misma mesa y parece que sean hecho muy amigas. Hasta el punto de que por lo que he oído cuando se despedían se va a quedar en casa de Sora aunque no sé el motivo.

-Mierda... - A Tai se le cayó la carpeta de las manos y todo su contenido se esparció por el suelo. T.K. lo miró con gesto sombrío, Tai estaba pálido, no por el hecho de que Mimi estuviera en la ciudad que ya era algo peligroso pero que estuviese en casa de Sora aún era peor. Tenía claro que mientras ella estuviese allí no se podría presentar en casa de la pelirroja si no quería pasar mucho tiempo entre rejas.

T.K. despertó cuando el sol empezaba a salir, levantó la cabeza de la mesa donde se había quedado dormido sobre los papeles. Miró a su alrededor mientras se desperezaba y encontró a Tai dormido en el sofá con la carpeta aún entre las manos. No había rastro de su hermano ni de Izzy así que T.K. supuso que se habrían ido a sus habitaciones. Se fue directo a la ducha pero antes de entrar se detuvo a observar su rostro en el espejo. Ojeras. Menudas ojeras. Si Kari pudiese verle se espantaría ante su aspecto...

Sora se llevaba un rato levantada cuando Mimi salió de la habitación de invitados con cara de sueño mientras se desperezaba.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien, muchas gracias. Oye Sora, he estado dándole vueltas a una cosa...

-Dime.

-El chico del que hablabas ayer... el que te gustaba... - Sora asintió invitándola a continuar con la mirada. - ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba?

-No lo dije. Se llama... - el timbre de la puerta las interrumpió y Sora fue a abrir. Davis, el novio de Kari, estaba en el rellano cuando abrió.

-Davis, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Se puede saber por qué Kari siempre tiene cosas que hacer contigo? ¡Nunca tiene tiempo para mí!

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que ayer ya me dejó plantado porque tenía que hacer no se qué con su madre y hoy me ha dicho que tampoco puede quedar porque ha quedado contigo para ir a la piscina o la playa o algo así.

-¿Qué dices? Si hoy yo no he quedado con Kari...

-¿Cómo que no? No entiendo... -Sora entendió de pronto por qué Kari le había mentido a Davis, había quedado con T.K.

-Ah, espera, claro que tenía que ir con ella a la playa, lo había olvidado por completo... -mintió intentando sonar convincente para no complicarle las cosas a su amiga.

-Creo que iré a hablar con ella.

-No hace falta Davis, he sido yo que me había olvidado que había quedado con ella.

-Mejor iré a hablar con ella. Gracias por todo, Sora. Y perdona que te haya molestado. - Acto seguido, se marchó corriendo. Sora cerró de un portazo, cogió su teléfono móvil y llamó a Kari.

-¡Kari!

"¿Qué pasa, Sora?"

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que le habías dicho a Davis que hoy habías quedado conmigo?

"No sé, se me olvidó anoche al conocer a Mimi. ¿Que qué pasa?"

-Que Davis ha estado aquí y ahora mismo está yendo corriendo a tu casa y a este paso él y T.K. se van a cruzar y se va a montar una buena.

"Lo siento mucho. Sora, me olvidé por completo. No quería meterte en ningún lío".

-No te preocupes, he intuido en el acto que habías te habías citado con T.K. Además... - Sora sonrió con cariño – sé lo mucho que te gusta... ¿Quieres que vaya para allá?

"No, no hace falta. Creo que voy a dejar las cosas claras con Davis de una vez. No puedo seguir así."

Kari colgó el teléfono. Se levantó de la cama en la que estaba sentada y fue a abrir la puerta en cuanto sonó el timbre.

-Buenos días.

-T.K. -el rubio le cogió las manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo, en ese momento Davis apareció en escena. T.K. abrió los ojos a más no poder por la sorpresa que le supuso que un chico de pelo alborotado empezara a chillarle improperios por estar cogiendo de las manos a su "novia". Su novia. NOVIA. NOVIA. En la cabeza de T.K. no paraba de resonar esa palabra, una y otra vez. Soltó las manos de Kari y la miró sin entender. Kari intentó buscar sus manos a tientas para volver a cogérselas pero él se apartó. Nunca se había sentido tan dolido y hecho polvo ni siquiera se sintió así el día en el que en el atraco a un banco le pegaron un tiro en el hombro. Él había dado por sentado que Kari estaba soltera, nunca se hubiese imaginado que el chico con el que la vio el día que fue a buscarla sería su novio. Si lo hubiese sabido nunca se hubiese acercado a ella, él no era de esa clase de personas. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué solución tenía aquello? ¿Es que Kari no había pensado ni por un segundo en sus sentimientos? ¿No se había percatado de que para él era muy especial? Por lo visto, no. Si tal vez, en el fondo, su hermano tenía razón y las mujeres solo te acababan dando disgustos...

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? - seguía gritando Davis a pesar de que Kari y T.K. no le estaban escuchando. El rubio estaba mirando a la chica con unos profundos ojos azules y ella parecía mantener ese contacto visual a través de unos perdidos ojos rubíes que parecían suplicar que no se marchase y que la escuchase. Al otro chico, los celos se lo estaban comiendo por dentro y en un ataque de rabia le pegó a T.K. un puñetazo bastante fuerte en la cara. El rubio se llevó una mano a la mejilla enrojecida y al tocar su labio se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando. Miró con detenimiento la sangre entre sus dedos y después finalmente puso atención en Davis sin escuchar los gritos de Kari que intentaba cogerle del brazo para que la escuchase. El rubio cerró los ojos y sin decir nada se apartó de ellos y empezó a bajar por las escaleras.

-¡T.K.! - la voz de Kari retumbó por todo el bloque de apartamentos pero él no volvió la vista atrás, realmente estaba muy dolido y se sentía engañado.

Davis se plantó delante de una llorosa Kari. La chica levantó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo siento, Davis.

-¿Me pides perdón después de engañarme? Muy bien, Kari.

-No te he engañado, él solo era mi amigo. Solo lo conozco desde hace dos días.

-Pero en dos días ha conseguido recorrer mucho más camino que yo en dos años. Por algo será.

-Te lo tendría que haber dicho, tendría que haberte dicho que mis sentimientos por ti...

-Dilo.

-Mis sentimientos por ti se apagaron hace tiempo. Para ti fue muy difícil aceptar que no volvería a ver pero no fuiste para mí como una especie de ojos cuando más lo necesitaba. - Davis suspiró. En verdad, entendía lo que la castaña le decía.

-Tendría que haber sido yo el que hubiera acabado con esto, Kari. Me daba pena dejarte sola pero aunque estaba contigo no te di lo que necesitabas. Estar contigo era algo que me quedaba muy grande, demasiado grande y... sé que he reaccionado como no debía pero estaba, hasta hace tres segundos, terriblemente celoso de ese chico por haber logrado contigo lo que yo nunca he conseguido. Lo siento y más aún cuando hace poco yo también he conocido a otra chica... Por favor, no pienses que te he engañado tampoco. Kari, creo que los dos nos hemos ido distanciando al uno del otro y hemos ido buscando a otra persona que nos hiciera más felices. Siento haberme comportado así y haberte gritado, de verdad. - Davis bajó la cabeza. - Siento haberte estropeado tu día en la playa...

-Ahora ya no importa... - la joven se sentó en el primer escalón de la escalera. - ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Quién?

-Esa chica.

-Yolei Inoue.

-Espero que te vaya muy bien con ella. - Davis asintió y sin decir nada más se marchó de allí. Kari se quedó allí escuchando sus pasos al bajar por cada uno de los peldaños de la escalera. Estaba segura de que no volvería a ver a Davis pero no quería que sucediese lo mismo con T.K. Cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Sora estaba sentada con Mimi en una cafetería del centro comercial cuando recibió un mensaje en el móvil. Tai.

_«No puedo volver a verte, al menos de momento. Siento mucho no poder estar contigo, de verdad Sora, pero las cosas se han complicado inesperadamente y no quiero ponerte en peligro por nada del mundo. Sé que te enfadarás muchísimo conmigo por hacerte esto dos veces pero sabes que yo siempre... te consideraré mi mejor amiga.» _Sora cerró la tapa del móvil con rabia, Mimi la observó sin decir nada mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó finalmente al ver el rostro entristecido de la pelirroja.

-¿Te ha pasado alguna vez que pensabas que eras especial para una persona pero al final te has dado cuenta de lo equivocada que estabas?

-Sí. - Mimi dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de cristal, se incorporó y cogió una de las manos de Sora.-Voy a contarte mi historia, ¿vale?-Sora asintió y se incorporó mientras la castaña empezaba a hablar. -Hace más o menos tres años, yo iba a un colegio de lo más pijo que te puedas encontrar aquí en Japón. Estando dando clases allí llegó un alumno que enseguida llamó mi atención, se llamaba Matt. Era rubio y muy guapo pero también muy arrogante y era el hijo de uno de los socios más importantes de la empresa de mi padre. Desde el primer momento me enamoré de él e intenté acercarme pero él me rechazó y me humilló al hacerlo en medio de todo el instituto. Mi padre se enteró y se encaró con el padre de Matt por lo que me había hecho. Estaba tan enfadado que a pesar de que le supliqué que no lo hiciera echó al padre de Matt de la empresa y le despojó de casi todos sus bienes. Ese hombre ya era viudo, su mujer, Natsuko, murió poco después de que naciese su segundo hijo así que al verse arruinado se suicidó dejando a Matt y a su hermano, al que nunca vi, completamente solos. Pocos meses después del incidente de su padre pude ver a Matt una vez más, esta vez atracando un banco. Supongo que en aquel momento entré en una especie de shock. Él me reconoció, estoy segura pero no me dijo nada, tan solo me lanzó una fría mirada de odio. En aquella mirada me dejó bien claro que pensaba que la muerte de su padre era culpa mía. Supongo que cree que mi padre echó al suyo y todo eso porque me rechazó y yo quise vengarme de él.

Desde aquel día no he dejado de pensar en él y he estado buscándolo pero... me rehuye. -Mimi tomó aire. - El otro día le pedí a mi padre que lo buscara y se enfadó conmigo así que me fui de casa. Y, bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, nos encontramos en el restaurante y ahora estamos aquí.

Sora parpadeó un par de veces, la historia de Mimi era sorprendente. La pelirroja se quedó pensativa, algo le decía que el chico que le estaba describiendo su amiga podía tener añguna relación con Tai. Sin embargo, no mencionó el tema lo mejor sería encontrar a Tai y hablar con él.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo pensaba subirlo ayer pero se me hizo tarde :) Ahora voy a contestar a todos vuestros reviews:**

**-_TaKeRu TaKaIcHi99_: Me alegro de que te guste mi historia pero aún no puedo desvelarte el final :)**

**-_xiomara 3005_: Gracias por seguirme y por recomendarme a tu amiga!**

**-_Sappy19_: Jajaja aún no quiero matarte de amor que quiero que leas todo el fic y tranquila que intentaré actualizar seguido :D**

**-_MAZINGER-TAIORA_: Bueno a ti tengo mucho que responderte así que allá voy :)**

**En primer lugar, gracias por aceptar leer el Taiora y seguir leyendo. Tengo que informarte de que aún no voy a matar a tiros a Matt, lo necesito para la historia jajaj. Y el Taiora lo corté porque era el primero que hacía y no sabía como iba a quedar. El braille por el que preguntas es el sistema que se utiliza para que los ciegos puedan leer, en el papel se marcan una especie de puntos que ellos leen tocándolos con los dedos.**

**Respecto al segundo capítulo, Kari hace el dibujo y a pesar de estar ciega lo consigue porque a veces el amor puede provocar que hagas cosas que ni te imaginarías, no es más que eso. Sobre Tai y Sora aún no puedo desvelarte como terminará la cosa pero si quieres los casaré jaja pero tendrás que esperar :) Bueno, sobre el review del capítulo cinco creo que muchas de tus dudas quedan solucionadas y azorado puede ser sinónimo de estar avergonzado. He intentado responderte a casi todo pero hay algunas cosas que saldrán en próximos capis, espero que me sigas leyendo y tranquilo que no te echaré a los tiburones la verdad es que tus consejos me vienen muy bien. Gracias por todo ^^**

**-_LaQueNoDebeSerNombrada THG_: Todas tus dudas se irán resolviendo ya verás el final :)**

**-_MaiMai:_Que sepas que me costó un buen rato entender tu review jajaja espero que arregles la barra espaciadora :) a ver si este capítulo también te gusta!**

**-_Nubia_:Gracias por seguir mi historia espero actualizar pronto :)**

**-_Ivymon_: Muchas gracias por tu review, Ivymon! :)**

**-_HikariCaelum_: Bueno como te dije ayer, hoy subo el nuevo capítulo porque ayer no me dio tiempo. Espero que con este capítulo se te hayan resuelto algunas dudas sobre la presencia de Mimi en la historia. Pronto actualizaré esta y la otra historia, ¿me leerás? :) Yo estoy esperando con ansias otro capítulo de "Si la Esperanza desaparece" ;)**

**-_Anaiza18_: Por último, pero no menos importante :) Gracias por tu review espero que este capítulo haya contestado en parte tu pregunta sobre Matt y Mimi.**

**Gracias también a los followers y a todos los que leéis esta historia.**

**Un beso y un abrazo enorme a todos **

**Takari95**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

T.K. volvió a su apartamento completamente abatido y se encerró en su habitación ante la pasmada mirada de sus compañeros que no entendían nada de nada.

Cayó la noche y Mimi y Sora estaban llegando a casa de esta última tras un día de compras a cargo de la castaña cuando el teléfono de la pelirroja empezó a sonar y a vibrar en el interior de su bolso. La chica dejó las bolsas en el suelo y respondió.

-¿Sí?

"¡Sora!" -la voz de la madre de Kari le taladró los tímpanos.

-¿Qué ocurre, señora Yagami?

"¿Está Kari contigo?"

-No, hoy no nos hemos visto pero he hablado con ella esta mañana. ¿Por qué lo dice?

"Porque no aparece por ningún sitio. ¡Ha desaparecido! ¡No sé dónde está!" - Sora se quedó callada mientras escuchaba los sollozos de la afligida señora Yagami al otro lado del teléfono.

-Señora Yagami, voy a ir a buscarla. Si sé algo se lo diré.

"Muchas gracias, Sora" - la pelirroja cortó la llamada y le dio sus bolsas a Mimi.

-Mimi necesito que vayas a casa, yo me tengo que ir a buscar a Kari.

-Yo voy contigo.

-No, prefiero que vayas a casa. No te preocupes por mí. Tú ve a casa, si quieres cena algo y no me esperes levantada porque puede que pase la noche fuera, ¿vale?

-Pero...

-No te preocupes por nada, Mimi. - Sora sonrió y la castaña a pesar de ir cargada con diez o doce bolsas la abrazó con una sonrisa.

Sora se marchó corriendo y cuando giró con rapidez la esquina cogió su mó vez y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria.

"¿Sí?" - la voz de Tai inundó los oídos de Sora.

-¡Tai! ¿Dónde está T.K.?

"Encerrado en su habitación desde esta mañana, ¿por?"

-Porque Kari ha desaparecido, tu madre me ha llamado ahora mismo. Tengo que verte.

"¿Dónde estás ahora?"

-Estoy yendo hacia el centro si quieres nos podemos encontrar en la zona de discotecas.

"No pases por allí sola, Sora. Puede haber gente poco adecuada."

-No seas tonto, Tai. Nos vemos allí. Ven, ya.

La pelirroja dejó de correr cuando llegó al lugar donde había quedado con su amigo, se pasó una mano por la frente perlada de sudor a la vez que intentaba recuperar el aliento. En la zona había mucha gente, esa noche las discotecas estaban todas abiertas. Un silbido y un piropo llegaron a sus oídos, se volvió y vio a dos chicos, uno rubio y otro moreno que la miraban con ganas de comérsela.

-Hola, guapa.

-¿Qué quieres? - contestó Sora de mala manera mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor en busca de Tai.

-Nada, mujer... - el rubio se le acercó y le apartó el pelo de la cara pero ella agitó la cabeza para evitar su contacto. Sin embargo, él le cogió la muñeca y la acercó hacia sí tomándola por la cintura.

-Suéltame. - dijo Sora de manera tajante haciendo fuerza para separarse de él. El chico acercó su rostro al de ella, tanto como para poder rozar sus labios. La pelirroja lo abofeteó sin poder separarse de él por completo.

Acto seguido, el chico recibió un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula que le hizo tambalearse y el amigo que lo acompañaba tuvo que sostenerlo cogiéndolo por debajo de los brazos para evitar que cayese de espaldas por el impacto.

-Tai... - dijo Sora asombrada al ver el rostro furibundo de su amigo junto a ella.

-¿Qué coño quieres? - dijo el chico golpeadoa Tai mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

-No te atrevas a tocarla otra vez o te parto la cara y esta vez de verdad.

El chico se rio en su cara y le devolvió el golpe. Tai se pasó la mano por la nariz, vio la sangre y arremetió con rabia contra aquel que se había abalanzado sobre Sora. La pelirroja gritó e intentó detener a su mejor amigo pero fue imposible.

T.K. salió de su cuarto y fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, miró el apartamento vacío y se sintió terriblemente solo. Kari. La conocía de dos días pero le había llegado hasta lo más profundo de su corazón y la necesitaba muchísimo, tal vez demasiado incluso. Resopló y oyó que se abría la puerta de su apartamento. La amiga de Kari, Sora, entraba por la puerta en ese momento con Tai a cuestas. El moreno tenía la cara ensangrentada, la camiseta desgarrada, un ojo morado... En definitiva, presentaba un aspecto lamentable.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó T.K. acercándose a ellos para ayudar a su amigo.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana? - preguntó Tai antes de nada. El rostro del chico se ensombreció y una punzada de dolor le aguijoneó el corazón.

-No quiero hablar de ella. - sentenció T.K. dándoles la espalda a ambos mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-T.K. tienes que ayudarnos – suplicó Sora- Kari ha desaparecido.

-¡¿Qué?! - el rubio se volvió hacia ellos y una expresión de culpabilidad mezclada con una de sorpresa afloró en sus ojos.

-Ha desaparecido, su madre me ha llamado hace un rato y me ha dicho que no sabe nada de ella. ¿Qué te ha pasado con ella?

-¿Que qué me ha pasado con ella? Que su novio me ha pegado y me he marchado de allí porque yo ahí no pinto nada de nada. Kari no me había dicho que tenía novio y yo caí como un tonto.

-T.K., Kari iba a dejar a su novio. Yo creo que a ella le importas mucho – el rubio miró a Sora y sin decir nada más empezó a andar hacia el pasillo y se encerró en su habitación.

Tai suspiró agitando la cabeza. Apoyó una mano en el sofá del salón echó una mirada al apartamento.

-Es T.K. quien debe ir a buscarla...

-Ya lo sé... - Sora se mantuvo a una prudente distancia de él aunque moría de ganas por darle un abrazo. No obstante, en ese momento, T.K. volvió a salir de la habitación.

-Me voy a buscar a Kari, el problema es que no sé donde puede estar.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé, dos años sin ver a mi hermana es mucho tiempo y puede que haya cambiado los lugares que frecuentaba entonces. - El moreno miró a Sora, interrogante.

-La playa. - afirmó Sora casi sin dudarlo – la playa en la que la dejaste el día que nos tomasteis como rehenes. Creo que puede estar allí en el caso de que haya conseguido llegar sin perderse porque a pesar de que no quiere que se le note Kari todavía se desorienta con facilidad.

-Entonces, ¿vamos hacia allí? - preguntó T.K.

-Mejor será que vayas tú solo porque recuerda que con quien Kari quiere hablar es contigo y por desgracia aún no ha llegado el momento de encontrarme con ella. - respondió el líder sonriendo con tristeza.- Así que más vale que la encuentres o acabarás como he acabado yo esta noche, ¿eh? - amenazó al joven rubio levantando una ceja.

-No te preocupes, Tai. La encontraré y la traeré conmigo.

Una vez T.K. se hubo marchado, Tai arrastró los pies hasta la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa pegada a la pared. Sora lo siguió observando con curiosidad la vivienda de su mejor amigo. El joven estiró el brazo para abrir la puerta del congelador y sacar hielo que luego metió en una bolsa y se lo llevó al pómulo que se le estaba hinchando. Sora lo miró preocupada y se arrodilló frente a él apoyando las manos en las rodillas del chico. Éste la observó durante un segundo antes de desviar la mirada. La pelirroja lo miró atentamente, Tai tenía los ojos vidriosos.

T.K. tomó un taxi para llegar a la playa que estaba bastante lejos de su casa. Su corazón latía con fuerza y una mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago por el nerviosismo porque las ganas de encontrar a Kari lo consumían. Tras pensarlo en frío durante todo el día, se había dado cuenta que en parte había actuado como un niño pequeño y que tendría que haber escuchado las explicaciones que la joven tenía que darle. Si lo hubiese hecho Kari ahora estaría a su lado pero de todas maneras ahora no era momento de estar arrepintiéndose porque tenía la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

El coche lo dejó cerca del paseo marítimo y a partir de ahí sí que empezó a correr hasta la playa donde sus pies se hundieron en la arena. La luna creciente brillaba con luz tenue y a penas iluminaba aquella noche.

-¡Kari! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al mar. Evidentemente, no esperaba que ella le respondiese a la primera pero valía la pena intentarlo. Así que la llamó muchas veces, cada vez más fuerte que la anterior hasta que prácticamente se dejó la voz en ello.

Se sentó en la arena tras un buen rato de búsqueda infructuosa, a cada momento que pasaba la necesidad de encontrar a aquella chica era más acuciante.

-¿Qué te ocurre? - susurró Sora al ver el brillo en los ojos de Tai.

-Nada... - él se cubrió los ojos con la mano y se los frotó suavemente. Se mordió el labio inferiorcon fuerza porque le temblaba. A la joven el corazón se le encogió, se levantó, se sentó sobre las rodillas de su amigo y rodeó el cuello de él con los brazos. El moreno ocultó el rostro en el pecho de Sora inspirando con fuerza. Sin embargo, poco después su cuerpo sufrió una leve sacudida... La muralla de Tai se había resquebrajado y convertido en ruinas... Tai estaba llorando.

El joven rubio siguió su búsqueda y finalmente estaba llegando al lugar donde dejó a Kari el día que la tomó cuando rehén cuando la vio sentada sobre la arena con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Se acercó poco a poco hacia ella y le tocó suavemente el hombro para no asustarla. Kari no levantó la cabeza pero T.K. le acarició la espalda y descubrió que estaba empapada.

-Kari... - murmuró en su oído. - Vamos, Kari... - la chica levantó la cabeza pero sus ojos no tenían expresión alguna parecía estar en estado de shock o en trance. T.K. le apartó el cabello mojado y lleno de arena del rostro y la ayudó a levantarse. La chica reaizó el movimiento como si de un atómata se tratase. Vamos a casa, Kari... Estás empapada y aunque es verano esta noche está refrescando y podrías enfermar, vamos pequeña...- con palabras de cariño, el joven sacó a su amiga de la playa aunque ella aún no parecía ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras subían al taxi, T.K. decidió que la llevaría a su propia casa, necesitaba estar tiempo con ella y Kari tenía que volver en sí. No era plan de llevársela a su madre en estado catatónico. El rubio le pasó un brazo por encima y guió el rostro de ella hasta su hombro, giró la cabeza y le besó la frente con ternura.

Matt salió de su cuarto, arreglado para salir un rato por la ciudad casi a las dos de la madrugada cuando vio a su compañero con Sora en la cocina. Pasó por delante de la puerta conteniendo la respiración y sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido para no interrumpir el momento. Antes de salir, llamó con los nudillos a la puerta que había ya casi saliendo y con un gesto indicó a Izzy que también saliese sin hacer ruido porque Tai tenía compañía esa noche. Los dos chicos salieron cerrando con sigilo la puerta.

Tai seguía con el rostro escondido en el pecho de Sora mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Su amiga le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad y sin saber como paliaba el dolor que lo atenazaba.

-¿Qué te pasa, Tai?

-Nada, solo es que...

-No me digas que no te pasa nada si te sientes tan mal, por favor. No me mientas más.

-Lo siento, Sora.

-Y por favor, dime si de verdad quieres verme o si quieres que desaparezca de tu vida porque yo no quiero que nadie juegue conmigo.

-¿Porqué dices eso?

-Por el mensaje de hoy, Tai...

Tai se quedó callado, tomó aire y al final habló:

-Sora, estando conmigo te pones en peligro, yo solo quiero protegerte... es lo mejor para ti... Si esto me sale mal te podrían acusar de cómplice. ¡Por Dios, soy un maldito atracador de bancos! Lo último que quiero es ponerte en peligro.

-¿Y eso implica no tener en cuenta mis sentimientos? - Tai se secó las lágrimas que le quedaban y alzó el rostro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

T.K: ayudó a Kari a bajar del taxi, pagó al taxista y la cogió con delicadeza de la cintura para ayudarle a subir las escaleras hasta su apartamento.

-¿Que qué quiero decir? - la joven se levantó, exasperada. Tai podía llegar a ser a veces muy corto de entendederas. - Quiero decir que tú tomas las decisiones pero nunca preguntas mi parecer.

-¿Crees que a mí me gusta estar separado de ti? ¿Crees que no pienso en ti constantemente? ¿Crees que no tengo ganas de que esto acabe para poder estar a tu lado y hacerte feliz? ¿De verdad piensas que no me he dado cuenta de que siento cosas por ti?

-¿Sientes cosas? - preguntó ella atónita ante aquella especia de confesión improvisada.

-Siento muchas cosas cuando hago esto... - colocó una mano en su nuca y la besó en los labios, recorriéndolos con los suyos.

El joven rubio subió a la casa y vio que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, llevó a Kari directamente a su cuarto sin pasar por allí y cerró la puerta tras ellos. La sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

-Voy a ir a prepararte el baño para que puedas quitarte la arena, ¿vale? Y te dejaré ropa limpia.

Kari, por favor, dime algo... - T.K. le acarició la mejilla. Finalmente, Kari reaccionó y estalló en llanto mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

-Perdóname...

-Perdóname tú a mí, Kari. - respondió él acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.

Tai llevó a Sora a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-Creo que necesito asimilar cosas... - murmuró la joven.

-Siento haberte confundido más, Sora.

-Tai, ¿conoces a Mimi? Y dime la verdad.

-Sí, sí la conozco. Supongo que si está en tu casa ya te habrá contado su historia.

-Sí, así es. - Sora le resumió brevemente lo que le había contado la castaña.

-Pues no hay más...

-¿Seguro?

-Totalmente. ¿Alguna cosa más?

-Sí, ¿quieres estar de verdad conmigo?

-Por supuesto que sí. - se sentó a su lado y la empujó para acostarla en la cama y él se colocó encima. Le apartó el pelo que le caía grácilmente sobre el rostro y la besó en los labios con ternura. Sora recorrió su espalda con los dedos levantando su camiseta y acariciando su piel.

-Antes que nada, convendría que te curásemos todas esas heridas de la cara...

-No te preocupes ahora por eso porque al menos a mí es lo que menos me importa en este momento.

-Tai, te han pegado por mi culpa.

-¿Pensabas que te iba a dejar en manos de ese baboso? No seas tonta, Sora.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. - le respondió antes de que ella le sellase los labios con otro beso.

Kari se bañó en un santiamén y se vistió también muy rápidamente. Cuando volvió a tientas a la habitación de T.K., éste había encendido el ordenador porque sonaba música. Él se aproximó a la joven y la abrazó.

-¿Quieres hablar con calma? - ella asintió.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, el próximo será más interesante, lo prometo. Como estoy en un ordenador prestado no tengo tiempo para responderos a cada unos los reviews pero tengo que agradeceros todo vuestro apoyo :)**

**MAZINGER-TAIORA**

**Maisap**

**Nubia**

**Ivymon**

**Maimai**

**Xiomara3005**

**Sappy19**

**Isabel - takari**

**Anaiza18**

**HikariCaelum**

**Intentaré actualizar pronto mientras tanto disfrutad leyendo y comentad :)**

**Un beso y un abrazo enorme a todos!**

**Takari95**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Kari cogió el móvil que T.K. le tendía y llamó a su casa. Enseguida se escuchó la voz de su madre que suspiró con gran alivio al oír la voz de su hija. La castaña le dijo a su madre que Sora la había encontrado y que estaba bien y que se quedaría en casa de su amiga pelirroja hasta mañana por la mañana porque era bastante tarde. La madre no dijo nada y tampoco le hizo demasiadas preguntas a su hija, sabía que aunque Kari hiciese cosas que nadie podía entender muy bien, las hacía por algún motivo y que como madre debía apoyarla y preocuparse por ella. Kari terminó la llamada con unas palabras de cariño para su progenitora y cortó la llamada. T.K. la había estado mirando todo el rato, estudiándola con la mirada, queriendo grabar a fuego en su mente cada rasgo de aquella maravillosa criatura que sin saber como había aparecido en su vida y la estaba cambiando por completo. Kari alzó la cabeza y sus ojos ciegos miraron al chico.

-Estaba muy preocupada, ¿verdad? - preguntó él a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta pero lo hacía para hacer sentir a Kari un poco culpable para que no se le volviese a ocurrir la idea de salir a pasear sola.

-Sí, sí lo estaba. T.K... respecto a lo de esta mañana... - T.K. cogió la otra silla que había en la habitación a parte de la que utilizaba para sentarse en el escritorio que estaba ocupada por su amiga y tomó asiento al lado de la joven.

-Te escucho.

-Davis y yo empezamos a salir juntos hace un par de años, antes de que perdiese la visión. Parecía que todo iba genial entre nosotros, éramos felices juntos. Sin embargo, cuando me caí por las escaleras y empecé a necesitar tanta ayuda nos empezamos a distanciar porque como él mismo me ha dicho esta mañana se le quedó muy grande el papel de ser mi novio. Luego, aquel día en el banco te encontré a ti y conseguiste solo con tu presencia que mis sentimientos empezasen a cambiar... - la joven se sonrojó levemente y T.K. no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cariñosa. - No sé cómo y tampoco sé qué es lo tienes que te hace especial pero me has hecho sentir cosas en muy poco tiempo que nadie me había hecho sentir en toda mi vida. Esta mañana, estaba decidida a dejarlo con Davis antes de que llegaras pero todo se ha torcido y cuando te has marchado... - él le acarició la mejilla y la animó a continuar – Cuando te has marchado me he sentido completamente vacía y ya no quería saber nada de nadie, he decidido ir a la playa donde nos encontramos pero yendo hacia allí me he perdido y he tropezado y por eso me has encontrado empapada y bueno... el resto ya lo sabes...

Antes de que me digas nada, quería pedirte perdón por no haberte dicho que tenía pareja, no quiero que pienses ni por un segundo que estaba jugando con tus sentimientos. Para mí, eres muy importante... - De improviso, T.K. la abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi no la dejaba ni respirar.

-Me alegro de que me lo hayas contado pero, por favor, no vuelvas a desaparecer así jamás. - Kari asintió y correspondió a su abrazo.

Matt e Izzy caminaban charlando hacia la zona de bares de la ciudad cuando una figura salió de un bloque de apartamentos, vestida con un pijama rosa y cargada con una bolsa de basura que iba a tirar al contenedor que había al otro lado de la calle. La joven se giró un segundo y su mirada se cruzó con la de Matt.

El rubio se quedó pálido e Izzy no osó en intentar hacerlo reaccionar.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los cuatro atracadores, Tai y Sora habían aunmentado el ritmo de sus besos y la pasión se había encendido en ellos hasta el punto de que Tai ya no llevaba camiseta pero la joven se apartó de él y éste la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el chico colocándose de rodillas sobre la cama enfrente de la pelirroja.

-No puedo, Tai. - Tai la miró aún más extrañado sin entender ni un ápice nada de lo que le estaba diciendo la chica.

-¿El qué no puedes?

-Que no puedo acostarme contigo cada vez que te veo para que luego vuelvas a intentar marcharte- repuso ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sora, sabes que no voy a marcharme de tu lado.

-Tai, hace dos años lo hiciste, lo entiendo y no te lo reprocho pero no podemos estar haciendo esto cada vez que nos vemos para que luego em digas que soy solo tu amiga o que sientes "cosas" cuando me besas. A lo mejor, eso me valía cuando tenías catorce años y me robabas besos de vez en cuando en los pasillos del instituto pero ya no. Hemos crecido y no podemos seguir comportándonos como niños o al menos yo no puedo.

-¿Eso significa que te vas a ir?

-No pero necesito que aclaremos lo que tenemos entre nosotros antes de poder segur adelante. Quiero saber si aún somos amigos y nada más o definitivamente somos algo más.

Mimi abrió la boca, soltó la bolsa de basura y se quedó quieta como una estatua mirando al rubio.

-Matt... - Finalmente, Matt salió de su estupor y adoptó la pose de tío duro y la miró con odio.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vivo aquí con una amiga...

-Pues bien por ti. - el rubio dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta haciendo un gesto a Izzy para que lo siguiera.

-¡Espera! ¡Matt, tengo que hablar contigo! - la chica empezó a correr tras él pero Matt e Izzy también empezaron a correr sin cesar calle abajo con la castaña detrás. En un cruce, los dos chicos se separaron y el pelirrojo siguió corriendo aunque Mimi ya no le seguía pues estaba persiguiendo a Matt.

La castaña corría con sus pantuflas como una gacela y el rubio estaba tan solo a unos metros de ella. El joven saltó de la acera sin mirar si algún coche venía por la calle y el ruido de un frenazo inundó al noche japonesa.

T.K. dejó de abrazar a Kari tras un buen rato haciéndolo. La chica le cogió las manos y le susurró:

-¿Me perdonas?

-Por supuesto que sí, pequeña.

-T.K.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú tienes novia? - preguntó Kari bajando un poco la cabeza para que el rubio no viese su sonrojo.

-No, no la tengo. Nunca he tenido una novia pero me gustaría mucho tenerla.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué decir.

Tai seguía arrodillado en la cama mirando a Sora. Bajó la cabeza y se miró las manos, siempre había tenido miedo a comprometerse con ella por si acaso lo estropeaba todo pero es que en esa situación no tenía salida o la perdería para siempre... No obstante, ¿iba a tener el valor suficiente?

Matt intentó levantarse del suelo pero el impacto había sido fuerte y sus huesos se estaban quejando. Abrió los ojos, vio el coche que tendría que haberle arrollado a un par de metros y encima de él estaba ella. La joven alzó la cabeza y la larga melena castaña cayó sobre el rostro de Matt ocultando los rostros de ambos. El rubio no podía creerse que la rica heredera lo hubiese salvado, no después de lo que le hizo a su padre pero lo había hecho. Ella lo miraba con ternura y eso hizo que Matt no entendiera qué estaba pasando hasta que Mimi posó los labios sobre los de él. En un primer momento, él pensó en apartarla, salir de ahí, seguir corriendo, huir... Sin embargo, la sensación que estaba sintiendo era demasiado increíble como para dejarla pasar así que se limitó a cerrar los ojos y corresponder al beso sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Tai se levantó de la cama, se acercó a la mesita de noche y ante la atenta mirada de Sora sacó de un cajón una pequeña cajita blanca. Se sentó junto a la chica y le cogió la mano.

-Mira, Sora, desde hace mucho tendría que haberte dicho que te amo más que a nada pero que no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Cuando me marché hace dos años, lo que más me dolió fue dejarte aquí sin haberte confesado mis sentimientos y otra cosa que lamento es no haberlo hecho aquel día, el del atraco al banco. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque soy un idiota y tengo miedo al compromiso pero voy a ser valiente y voy a dejar de tenerlo porque quiero estar a tu lado. Me he dado cuenta de que van pasando los años y sin querer ya voy a cumplir los veinticuatro y tu también y bueno... - abrió la cajita y un pequeño anillo apareció en su interior. - Los ojos de Sora empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas- Sora Takenouchi, ¿aceptas pasar toda tu vida con este idiota cobarde?

T.K. miró a Kari a los ojos, le cogió el rostro entre las manos y acercó lentamente el rostro al de ella.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo ocho ya que no me dejan escribir más por hoy. Lamento no poder contestaros a cada uno los reviews pero espero que vuestras dudas, inquietudes o sugerencias se vayan cumpliendo a medida que avance la historia. Cuando tenga ordenador propio os contestaré vuestros reviews como hacía en los capítulos anteriores aunque de momento va para largo la cosa. De todas maneras, gracias a:**

**-MAZINGER – TAIORA**

**-Nubia**

**-CureWhite13**

**-MaiMai**

**-Sappy19**

**-Isabel-takari**

**-Ivymon**

**-Anaiza18**

**-TaKeRuTaKaIcHi99**

**-HikariCaelum**

**Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios. Un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte.**

**Takari95**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Sora rompió a llorar y abrazó a Tai con la cajita en las manos.

-Vamos, no llores. No quería hacerte llorar. - dijo el moreno preocupado por la manera en que la chica lloraba.

-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, idiota cobarde. - logró susurrar la pelirroja entre sollozos. Tai se apartó un poco de ella y la cogió por los hombros.

-Parece que te haya dicho una cosa terrible, no llores más mujer. No quiero verte así.

-¡Pero si estoy feliz! - exclamó ella secándose las lágrimas con las manos. - Hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba tanta felicidad. No sabía si algún día llegaría este momento y eso me hacía sufrir y mucho... - el joven le acarició el pelo con suavidad.

-Gracias por haber estado esperando tanto tiempo...

-¿No te volverás a ir, verdad? - el chico negó con la cabeza, apoyó la frente contra la de ella y la besó en los labios con afecto.

Kari sintió a T.K. Acercarse lentamente hasta que sus labios prácticamente rozaron los de ella pero entonces unos nudillos golpeando la puerta interrumpieron el momento. Kari suspiró y T.K. esperó unos segundos en esa posición pero ante la insistencia del que llamaba fue a abrir. Un acalorado Izzy apareció ante él y con señas le dio a entender que saliera. El joven miró a Kari y le susurró un "Ahora vuelvo" a lo que ella asintió un tanto apenada.

-¿Qué pasa, Izzy? - preguntó Tai con el ceño fruncido saliendo también de su habitación. T.K. miró al pelirrojo y se cruzó de brazos un tanto enfadado por haber interrumpido su momento a solas con Kari.

-Mimi y Matt se han encontrado. - los rostros de Tai y de T.K. se ensombrecieron en ese instante. - No sé lo que pasará a partir de ahora pero tal vez tengamos que marcharnos esta misma noche...

Tai negó con la cabeza, tajantemente.

-No pienso irme. - sentenció T.K. Tai lo apoyó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Tengo en mi habitación a la chica a la que acabo de pedir que pase toda su vida conmigo. ¿Cómo pretendes que ahora le diga que me marcho otra vez? - Tai se pasó las manos por el pelo, alborotándolo más todavía. - No pienso hacerlo, Izzy, esta vez no. Si Matt quiere seguir huyendo que haga lo que quiera pero... yo ya no puedo.

-¿Y la operación de Kari? - preguntó T.K. con un hilo de voz.

-Con lo que hemos recaudado en dos años creo que tendremos suficiente. - susurró Tai con una sonrisa triste. - Pero yo ya no puedo seguir más con esto, de verdad. Necesito parar, necesito tener una vida.

T.K. lo miró a los ojos e Izzy también hizo lo mismo. Entendían muchísimo a Tai, ellos también querían dejar de huir.

La puerta de la habitación de Tai se abrió poco a poco y Sora apareció en el umbral de la puerta con los ojos tristes.

-¿Lo has oído todo?

La joven tragó saliva y movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Caminó hacia Tai, se refugió entre sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza.

-No te preocupes, Sora, todo saldrá bien... -aunque ni él mismo estaba convencido de sus palabras.

Matt abrió los ojos cuando Mimi dejó de besarlo, la miró, la apartó suavemente y se sentó sobre la acera. El conductor del coche al ver que los dos chicos estaban bien arrancó y se marchó de allí suspirando con alivio.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-¿Querías que te atropellara un coche? -preguntó ella. - Matt, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que luego vayas hacia tu papá y le digas que como te he rechazado me quite todo lo que tengo?

-Yo no le pedí a mi padre que arruinara al tuyo, ¡yo no hice nada de eso! - Mimi se levantó con los puños apretados hasta el punto de que empezaba a clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

-Mi padre murió por tu culpa. - dijo Matt con dureza mientras una chispa de ira empezaba a llamear en sus ojos azules.

-¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Le supliqué a mi padre que le dejara en paz pero no quiso por la humillación que me hiciste pasar al rechazarme en medio del instituto! ¡Yo no quería hacerte daño pero tú tampoco quieres escucharme! Estoy harta... - ella bajó la cabeza. - He luchado para encontrarte y para decirte que lo siento pero tú... He peleado con mi padre porque me dejara ir a buscarte... - El cuerpo de Mimi tembló de rabia y finalmente abofeteó a Matt. El rubio se quedó perplejo tras escuchar aquellas palabras llenas de amargura de la castaña y empezó a sentirse mal. -¡Yo no soy una niña pija y malcriada, Yamato Ishida!

-Mimi...

-Tal vez ahora sea yo la que no quiere escucharte... - le contestó con dureza. Matt comprendió en ese instante que había metido la pata hasta el fondo con aquella chica. Ella no tenía la culpa de las decisiones que tomaron tus padres así que no se merecía que él la odiase como lo había estado haciendo. El rubio miró a la chica y sintió unas ganas terribles de abrazarla, de besarla y de decirle que en el fondo aún le importaba a pesar del ridículo que le hizo pasar dos años atrás cuando aún no era consciente de lo que era amar. Le cogió la mano y la abrazó por detrás.

-Lo siento... - susurró apoyando la cabeza en la espalda de ella. Mimi dio un respingo al oír aquellas palabras pues nunca pensó que aquel rubio que podía llegar a ser más frío que un témpano de hielo pudiese llegar a disculparse alguna vez. - No debería haberte rechazado así...

El corazón de la castaña empezó a latir con fuerza con cada palabra mientras en la otra punta de la ciudad un grupo de chicos eran conscientes de que su destino iba a variar en función de las palabras que ella y Matt se dijesen.

**Lamento que el capítulo sea extremadamente corto pero últimamente me ha pillado con exámenes parciales y mi imaginación está un poco encadenada pero no quería dejar la historia colgada. El próximo será mejor y más largo :) Gracias a todos los que me leéis y dejáis opinión **

**un beso y un abrazo enormes!**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Mimi se deshizo del abrazo de Matt, se giró y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué te estás disculpando?

-Por todo, supongo. Si quieres podemos ir a algún sitio a hablar más tranquilamente, no voy a volver a huir. Estoy cansado...

-¿Por qué siempre me rehuías?

-Ya lo sabes, porque siempre te he considerado culpable de la muerte de mi padre aunque no lo fueras y... me dolía recordarlo cada vez que me cruzaba contigo.

-Matt...

-Vamos. - Matt la cogió de la mano y la hizo caminar. - Tenemos que aclara esto ya.

Kari permaneció muy quieta sentada enfrente del escritorio de T.K. esperando a que él volviera cuando de entre las voces que susurraban distinguió una que le llegó al corazón. Se quedó bloqueada, paralizada, completamente en shock hasta llegó a sentir como le faltaba el aire. ¿Aquello podía ser real? Decidió seguir prestando atención pero a medida que la voz hablaba estaba más y más segura. Se levantó con cuidado de no tropezar con nada y se acercó a la puerta donde puso la oreja contra la madera para poder escuchar la conversación que se estaba teniendo al otro lado. Se llevó una mano al pecho al sentir como su corazón latía completamente desbocado por la emoción de estar escuchando aquella voz. Su voz, la de su ángel protector. La voz de Tai.

En ese instante, oyó otra puerta que se abría y una voz femenina intervino también. Kari distinguió sin dificultades la voz de su amiga Sora que había escuchado tanto en aquellos últimos dos años hasta el punto de poder distinguirla en cualquier parte y bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Acarició la puerta con las manos buscando con desesperación el pomo. Finalmente, dio con él y giró la muñeca con suavidad accionando el mecanismo.

Izzy, T.K., Tai y Sora que estaban en el comedor vieron como la puerta de la habitación del rubio se abría lentamente. Tai cruzó una mirada de alarma con T.K. y Sora sintió como se tensaba cada músculo del cuerpo del moreno. Tai tragó saliva con fuerza y notó como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca al ver a aquella chica salir de la habitación de su compañero con los ojos llorosos mientras intentaba pronunciar su nombre entre tartamudeos y sollozos. Tai soltó a Sora como si de repente se hubiese quedado sin fuerzas como si esos años de sufrimiento le hubiesen pasado factura de golpe. T.K. Se apartó a un lado e Izzy hizo lo mismo dejando el camino libre a los hermanos Yagami.

El moreno se mordió el labio, indeciso.

-Hermano... sé que estás ahí... No te vayas...

La súplica de Kari le rompió el corazón a Tai, Sora le acarició la espalda desnuda y le dio una suave empujón.

-Es hora de recuperar tu vida. - le susurró al moreno con lágrimas en los ojos aunque una gran sonrisa decoraba su rostro.

Matt llevó a Mimi hasta su piso pero no llegaron a entrar en el apartamento si no que subieron hasta la azotea. Allí, los dos se apoyaron en la barandilla uno al lado del otro mientras miraban la ciudad que, dormida, descansaba a sus pies. Tan solo podían ver la luces de las farolas y las de algunos coches que cruzaban la noche con un leve ronroneo del motor.

-¿Por qué me rechazaste aquel día, Matt? Yo pensaba que...

-Antes de contarte eso, quiero disculparme por todo, otra vez. Yo también he sufrido mucho estos dos años y lo que te voy a decir nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera mis compañeros o mi hermano.

-¿Tu hermano?

-¿Conoces a una chica que se llama Kari?

-Sí.

-Pues el chico rubio que habrás visto con ella es mi hermano.

-No puede ser, ¿ése es T.K.? Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi.

-Mucho, tienes razón. Los años pasan para todos y él no iba a ser menos... - comentó Matt con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, Matt, déjate de rodeos y contéstame.

-Para nuestros padres, nosotros no estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nuestros padres no querían que estuviésemos juntos. Por eso, te rechacé de aquella manera tan escandalosa y te dije que no podría estar con una chica pija y malcriada que solo pensaba en sí misma. Supongo que me pasé y mucho y cuando tu padre y mi padre discutieron y tu padre se lo quitó todo al mío pensé que tú habías sido la causante. No obstante, me he dado cuenta de que el único culpable aquí fui yo, yo provoqué todo esto al decirte todas esas cosas y al hacer enfadar a tu padre. Fui yo el que provoqué que tu padre montara en cólera y nos lo quitara todo y que en consecuencia mi padre acabase con su vida. ¿Y sabes por qué todo esto?

-¿Por qué? - dijo ella con la voz entrecortada mientras veía al chico hablar con el rostro oculto entre las manos.

-Porque hice caso de lo que ellos querían y no de lo que quería yo.

-Y... ¿qué querías tú? - Mimi se atrevió a hacer aquella pregunta que se clavaba en su corazón como una espina.

-A ti. - sentenció Matt. Se descubrió el rostro y abrazó a Mimi con muchísima fuerza. -Perdóname, por todo, Mimi.

-Me dolió tanto que me rechazaras... y me dolió tanto porque de alguna manera me hiciste creer que me querías... y no podía creer que todo hubiese sido una estúpida mentira...

-No era una mentira, lo que sentías era real, yo te quería. Eras todo mi mundo.

-¿Ya no lo soy? - susurró en el oído del rubio con la voz rota por las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Tai sentía la boca seca, la voz no le salía pero sin saber como sus pies empezaron a moverse para acercarse a Kari. Estiró una mano temblorosa y acarició la mejilla de su hermana pequeña.

-Kari... - la voz profunda y cálida de Tai hizo que la joven sonriera con ternura, contenta de estar tan cerca de él después de tanto tiempo sin su compañía. Así que abandonó cualquier duda que pudiese quedar rondando por su cabeza y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano enterrando el rostro en su pecho, estallando en llantos.

El moreno tardó un poco en reaccionar pero finalmente abrazó a Kari con todas sus fuerzas, acariciándole el pelo con ternura ocultando el rostro en el suave cabello de su hermano. Sora sonrió con ternura mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. T.K. e Izzy vieron en ese momento la parte más humana de su líder pues al ver como su musculosa espalda temblaba con suaves espasmos comprendieron que estaba llorando.

Kari no podía sentirse más feliz en ese instante entre los brazos de su hermano, la pobre intantaba parar de llorar pero no podía y fuertes sollozas la sacudían. Sin embargo, la tranquilizaba sentir las manos de Tai acariciando su cabello con tanto cariño como había hecho siempre. Lo que la sorprendió fue escuchar los sollozos de su hermano y eso hizo que aún llorase con más fuerza dando gracias por haber ido aquel banco esa mañana, haber encontrado a T.K. y ahora a Tai. Nada podía hacer ya más perfecto ese momento.

En la azotea, Matt seguía abrazando a Mimi, en silencio. Sin embargo, ese silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de él:

-Todavía eres mi mundo porque nunca has dejado de serlo, princesa. - Mimi levantó la cabeza que tenía apoyada en el hombro del rubio, lo miró con estupefacción ya que después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos lo último que se esperaba era una confesión de amor por su parte. Al contrario, era lo último que estaba esperando.

-Matt...yo...

-Entenderé que después de esto me mandes a la mierda.

Mimi lo miró fijamente a aquellos ojos tan azules que la seguían enamorando a pesar de los malentendidos y enfados.

-Te quiero. -Matt abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar. Por lo visto, había preparado mil y un discursos para cuando llegase ese momento pero los había olvidado todos al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Mimi.

-¿Qué? - Mimi no pudo evitar reír al ver a Matt con ese gesto de sorpresa en la cara pero le tomó el rostro con las manos.

-Que te quiero, tonto. Que quiero que estés siempre conmigo y ser tu princesa. - acercó su rostro al de él con lentitud y lo besó en los labios como un rato antes lo había hecho cuando estaba tendida sobre él en la acera tras haberlo salvado de ser atropellado. Matt le puso una mano en la nuca y profundizó el beso pensando en que si fuera por él ya podía acabarse el mundo porque al fin la tenía a ella, a su princesa rosa y chillona.

Kari alzó la cabeza y su hermano le dio un beso en la frente todavía temblando.

-Siento todo lo que te he hecho, Kari.

-Hermano, no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada...

-Pero...

-Pero nada, ahora soy feliz, ahora que estás otra vez conmigo. Ya no te irás más, ¿verdad?

-No, jamás. Te lo prometo, Kari. - la chica acarició la espalda de su hermano y Tai aprovechó para secarse las lágrimas que todavía le bañaban los ojos.

-Te quiero, hermano...

-Y yo a ti. - Sora se acercó y abrazó a Kari.

-Al final podrás estar con él, Sora. - susurró la castaña a su amiga pelirroja.

-Y para toda la vida, Kari. - respondió la pelirroja mientras dejaba el anillo que le había dado Tai en las manos de la joven incapaz de aguantar ni un segundo más sin compartir aquella tremenda alegría que la embargaba con su amiga.

-Dios mío, Sora... - Kari abrió la boca y chilló loca de alegría mientras abrazaba a Sora. Tai se separó un poco de ellas y sintió que T.K. le daba unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda con una sonrisa. Tai le correspondió a la sonrisa y también a Izzy. Suspiró y fue a la cocina a por una vaso de agua.

En ese momento, la puerta del apartamento se abrió. Tai asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y pudo ver al igual que todos los demás entrar por la puerta a Matt y a Mimi. Todos los presentes dejaron de sonreír y su rostro se ensombreció al instante hasta Kari percibió que algo iba mal. Sin embargo, Matt sonrió como hacía mucho que no lo hacía mientras enseñaba a sus amigos su mano entrelaza con la de Mimi. Tai, T.K. e Izzy se quedaron pasmados, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo espero que os haya gustado. Es que el anterior fue tan corto que me he decidido a subir este enseguida. :) Gracias a Sappy 19, HikariCaelum, Ivymon, Anaiza18 y MAZINGER – TAIORA por dejar sus reviews ^^ animan mucho!**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Matt miró a sus compañeros que a su vez lo miraban con pánico al verlo de la mano de la que durante los últimos dos años parecía su peor enemiga, la que tenía la culpa de todas las desgracias que pudiera haber sufrido en su no muy larga insistencia. Sora estaba pálida, blanca como el papel y Kari intentaba entender un poco de que iba la situación ya que en su cabeza los cabos se estaban atando a toda velocidad. Por una parte, sabía que T.K. era un atracador y que si su hermano Tai lo conocía y vivía en su misma casa seguramente de dedicarían a lo mismo. Por otro lado, estaban los otros dos chicos, el hermano de T.K. y el que tenía voz de intelectual que creía haber escuchado que se llamaba Izzy. Por último, entraban también en este complicado juego que parcía salido de una serie de policías Mimi y Sora. Sora, evidentemente sabía a lo que se dedicaba Tai aunque no podía saber de momento si había conocido su paradero durante todo ese tiempo o se acababan de encontrar hacía relativamente poco. Y Mimi, una de las más ricas herederas de Japón que estaba enamorada ¿de un atracador? Por Dios, ¿qué les pasaba a las tres con los delincuentes?

-Antes de que cunda el pánico... -empezó a hablar Matt mientras alzaba las manos en son de paz para tranquilizar a sus amigos que seguían en tensión desde que la puerta se había abierto. - Antes de que os asustéis, solo quiero deciros que las cosas con Mimi ya están como tendrían que estar, que aquí no pasa nada...

-¿Que aquí no pasa nada? - soltó Tai estupefacto pasándose la mano por el pelo. -Entonces, ¿no vamos a tener que volver a huir como idiotas?

-¿Vamos a poder quedarnos aquí? - preguntó T.K. a su hermano mayor.

-¿Toda esto ha terminado ya? - inquirió Izzy con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos. Matt los miró a todos ante el gran número de preguntas que esperaban una misma respuesta que tenía que salir de su boca.

-No, no vamos a volver a irnos. Ya no es necesario. - Sora recuperó el color de repente. Mimi que miraba la escena por encima del hombro de Matt sonrió con dulzura a su amiga pelirroja, le lanzó un guiño pero acto seguido gritó al ver el anillo que la pelirroja sostenía entre sus dedos como el más grande y valioso tesoro del planeta. Matt se quejó a la castaña de que hubiese gritado así diciéndole que solo iba a conseguir que hacerle estallar los tímpanos pero Mimi lo dejó con las palabras en la boca y fue junto a sus amigas.

-¿Qué significa esto, Sora? - preguntó con los brazos en jarras. Sora miró de reojo a Tai como pidiéndole permiso para empezar a diundir la maravillosa noticia por todas partes. El moreno sonrió y Sora intentó decirle a Mimi que Tai le había hecho una propuesta pero para entonces la castaña ya se le había echado encima diciéndole que se iba a encargar de que su boda fuera las más perfecta de todas, mejor incluso que la de las princesas de cuento que siempre acaban comiendo perdices y siendo felices al final. Ambas amigas se fundieron en un abrazo y unieron a Kari en ese gesto de criño y unión.

Matt cerró la puerta tras él, se acercó a T.K. y le alborotó el pelo con la mano mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-Al final nuestra aventura ha terminado, ¿no? - preguntó el rubio con una media sonrisa.

-Sí, ha terminado aunque aún queda cerrar algunos cabos sueltos para desaparecer para siempre del mapa. - dijo Izzy. - De eso, ya me encargaré yo esta misma noche.

-Gracias por tu ayuda durante todos estos años, Izzy.

-No se merecen, me habéis dado la oportunidad de introducirme en los sistemas de seguridad mejor protegidos del mundo y he podido estudiarlos y echarlos abajo. Esto me ha servido para crecer como informático. Os aseguro que pronto oiréis mi nombre en revistas científicas en cuanto acabe el proyecto que tengo entre manos.

-Estaremos al tanto. - respondió Tai dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda. - Sin ti, nunca hubiera podido conseguir el dinero para Kari sin que me pillaran a la primera. - Izzy sonrió.

-Para eso están los amigos, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

-¿Y tú qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora, Tai? - preguntó Matt.

-Me iré a vivir con Sora y me encargaré de que sea la mujer mñas feliz que ha pisado la Tierra. ¿Tú te irás con Mimi?

-Supongo, primero habrá que ver como se van zanjando las cosas con su padre aunque hace un rato ha hablado con él y ha accedido a arreglar las cosas con ella y a darme una segunda oportunidad porque sabe que se cometieron muchos errores y hubo muchos malentendidos en el pasado. ¿Y tú qué, T.K.? - preguntó mirando a su hermano.

-Creo que con lo que he ido ahorrando y con lo que gane en el trabajo buscaré un alquiler y me iré a vivir por mi cuenta. Estos años han sido muy extraños y necesito llevar una vida normal.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con Kari? - le preguntó Tai al ver que el rubio menor no mencionaba a su hermana en su plan de futuro. Sin embargo, T.K. sonrió y contestó:

-Estaré a su lado, no voy a separarme de ella. - el moreno sonrió y miró a su hermana que seguía hablando entre risas con Mimi y con Sora.

-Entonces, todo va a ser perfecto.

**.**

Aquella noche, Kari volvió a su casa acompañada de su hermano. Tai dudó varios minutos en si entrar con su hermana o echar a correr como un cobarde una vez más pero Kari le cogió de la mano y lo miró con sus perdidos ojos y de esa manera le infundió parte del valor que le hacía falta. El reencuentro del mayor de los Yagami con sus progenitores no pudo ser más tierno entre las lágrimas y abrazos de su madre o las palabras de bienvenida y las palmaditas en la espalda de su padre. En ese momento, Tai sintió como si el tiempo volviese atrás cuando todo aún era perfecto y Kari estaba perfectamente bien. Aquella madrugada, la casa de los Yagami volvió a llenarse de alegría y de risas que no se escuchaban desde hacía mucho tiempo. Además, Tai aprovechó para darles otra buena noticia a sus padres y es que iba a instalarse con Sora porque tenía la intención de hacerla su esposa.

Aquella noche, Mimi y Matt también cerraron muchas viejas heridas del pasado e incluso estuvieron aclarando muchos de los asuntos turbios con el señor Tachikawa que se mostró abierto y dispuesto a aceptar la reconciliación. Por otro lado, T.K. e Izzy se quedaron en la casa en la que habían vivido la última temporada arreglando los cabos sueltos que pudiesen quedar para poder empezar a llevar una vida completamente normal y corriente.

El señor Yagami se despertó temprano aquella mañana para ir al banco a realizar unas gestiones e ingresar una pequeña cuantía en la cuenta corriente que él y su mujer tenían abierta en la que recaudaban lo que buenamente podían recoger para financiar la operación de Kari. La sorpresa fue que cuando llegó y revisó su libreta de ahorros, el recpecionista el comunicó que ya había llegado a la suma de dinero necesaria para poder operar a su hija ya que por lo visto se ha había realizado una transferencia de una persona anónima a su nombre. El señor Yagami habló con el directivo para aclarar el asunto pero el efe de la sucursal no pudo decirle quién había hecho la transferencia porque esa persona había pedido que se respetara su anonimato.

El hombre llegó a su casa todavía blanco de la impresión a la vez que loco de alegría y le comunicó la gran noticia a su mujer entre tartamudeos. Kari y Tai escucharon a su padre también. Cuando terminó de hablar, Tai abrazó a su hermana que tenía los ojos llorosos y no podía ni hablar de lo contenta que estaba al saber que iba a recuperar la visión.

El mayor de los Yagami llamó enseguida a T.K. para agradecerle que él e Izzy hubiesen hecho la tranferencia del dinero robado a la cuenta de su padre con tanta rapidez pero el rubio le dijo que ellos no habían sido que lo que había ocurrido es que el padre de Mimi había decidido poner el dinero de su bolsillo para que ellos pudiesen devolver lo que habían sustraído. Tai se quedó estupefacto pero un gran alivio lo inundó al escuchar la noticia de que T.K. y Matt ya se habían encargado de devolver el dinero en completo secreto y sin dejar ni rastro, como si esos dos años de atracos nunca hubiesen pasado.

T.K. fue a ver a Kari esa misma tarde y al joven lo recibió con un gran abrazo en la puerta de su casa.

-Por fin, dentro de unos día podré verte.

-Tengo muchas ganas de que puedas hacerlo. - susurró él.

-¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?

-No digas tonterías, saldrá todo perfecto. Piensa que vas a estar en las mejores manos y que en cuanto te recuperes podrás enfrascarte junto a Mimi en la preparación de la boda de Sora con tu hermano. Podrás ver muchas cosas que hace tiempo que no veías y será fantástico. Además, será maravilloso ver como esos precioso ojos cobran vida y se llenan de luz. - Kari se sonrojó mientras el chico le sostenía el rostro sujetándolo suavemente entre sus manos.

-Siento mucho que tuvieras que ir a buscarme el otro día. No era la intención, T.K.

-Haría lo que hiciese falta por ti, Kari... - rspondió él apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

-Pues ház una cosa por mí ahora mismo... - susurró la joven.

-¿Qué? - preguntó él esperando a que la joven pidiera su deseo.

-Cállate y bésame. - el chico no se lo pensó ni dos segundos y acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente. Los labios de Kari se entreabrieron expectantes y pronto los de T.K. los rozaron con ternura.

Un ejército de mariposas se despertó en el estómago de Kari mientras T.K. le robaba su primer beso. Un agradable hormigueo recorrió la espalda del chico cuya fuerza se intensificó cuando la chica lo abrazó aproximándolo más a ella y profundizando su beso. Kari sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas pero se negaba a abrirlos y despertar de aquel sueño. T.K. le acarició el pelo con ternura y le mordió suavemente el labio inferior antes de separase por falta de aire con un último roce de labios. Los dos se refugiaron en los brazos del otro en un tierno abrazo. Al fin, había llegado su momento y empezar a compartir con el otro una gran parte de lo que guardaban en su interior. Se sentaron en las escaleras, en silencio mirando como se escondía el sol tras los bloques de apartamentos.

**Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo. A la historia no le queda mucho pero todavía queda por contar la parte feliz :) Espero que os haya gustado y gracias a todos por los reviews.**

**-LaQueNoDebeSerNombrada THG: Gracias por tu review, espero que hayas pasado unas vacaciones geniales :) Y sí, el pobre Izzy se nos ha quedado sin pareja pero si puedo incluiré a algún personaje para que no esté tan solo.**

**-Ivymon:Gracias por tu review, la verdad es que yo tenía muchas ganas de escribir el reencuentro entre Tai y Kari para que dejaran de pasarlo mal :)**

**-Sappy19: Jajaja sí, tienes razón el amor está en el aire y ahora más que nunca con todas las pareas ya formadas. Espero que te haya gustado también este nuevo capítulo ^^**

**-Anaiza18: Gracias por tu review y como verás las cosas pronto se arreglarán del todo. Espero que me sigas leyendo hasta el final :)**

**-Takeru Takaichi: Sí, me retrasé mucho con el capítulo 9 y lo escribí para despejarme de los exámenes pero no tenía yo la cabeza para mucho y me salió súper coto y por eso decidí subir el otro enseguida para no hacer esperar tanto. Gracias por seguir mis fics y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también :D**

**-HikariCaelum: Muchísimas gracias por tu review :) Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítuo y te haya resuelto algunas dudas que tenías con Izzy aunque aún no he mencionado mucho sobre él. También deseo que te haya gustado el momento T.K. y Kari porque en un primer momento no iba a ser así pero mientras lo escribía salió solo y no he querido cambiarlo. ¡Esperaré tu opinión! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Esa noche, Kari estaba tumbada en la cama mirando sin ver el techo de su habitación recordando el beso tan dulce que esa tarde había compartido con T.K. Su primer beso. Cada vez que lo pensaba se emocionaba más pensando en los sentimientos y sensaciones que ese beso había despertado en ella, cosas que jamás había sentido. Sonrió al pensar en el chico, en su voz, en el tacto sedoso de su pelo, en la suavidad de sus labios, en la calidez de su boca. Maldita sea, le encantaba, estaba enamorada a más no poder y al fin mañana se operaría y en pocos días podría verle. Podría mirarlo a los ojos y transmitirle todo lo que sentía con la mirada cosa que hasta ahora no había podido hacer. Los nervios de la operación y la preocupación se mezclaban con la alegría de tener al chico de sus sueños a su lado, la alegría de sus padres al haber reconstruido su familia, la boda de Tai y Sora...

Aquella tarde también había estado hablando con Sora la cual estaba muy nerviosa con todo lo relacionado con su matrimonio con Tai. Mimi también había estado merendando con ellas y ambas habían escuchado los planes de Sora para el banquete, la ceremonia, el vestido y todos los pequeños detalles que tendría que preparar. Además, la pelirroja les había pedido que fuesen sus damas de honor y eso iba a ser fantástico.

Su hermano Tai también andaba de lo más ajetreado de aquí para allá arreglando las cosas para poder irse a vivir con Sora, embalando todas sus cosas con ayuda de su madre que desde que había vuelto no había hecho nada más que pasar tiempo con él sin preguntarle absolutamente nada acerca de ese lapso de dos años de desaparición. El mayor de los Yagami estaba encantado de poder pasar tiempo con su progenitora después de tanto tiempo y le gustaba escuchar sus consejos para encauzar bien su unión con Sora. La noticia del matrimonio había caído sobre Yuuko y Susumo como una gran bendición y no hacían más que pedir a los tortolitos que ampliasen la familia y les hiciesen abuelos todo lo pronto que fuese posible.

Por otra parte, Kari se había atrevido a presentar a T.K. sus padres y ellos lo habían aceptado como un hijo más en la familia al ver que ese chico de tiernos ojos azules era el causante de que su hija volviese a irradiar luz y felicidad.

Finalmente, el esperado y temido día, más esperado que temido, llegó. Y Kari junto a todos sus seres queridos entraron por la puerta del hospital para que ella fuese operada tras dos años en la más completa oscuridad. Dos enfermeras aparecieron para recibirla con los brazos abiertas. La joven Yagami abrazó a sus padres, a su hermano mayor, a Sora y a Mimi y también abrazó a T.K. quien le regaló un suave beso en la frente, dándole las esperanzas necesarias que le faltaban para creer que todo esto iba a salir redondo.

-Te quiero, Kari. - le susurró al oído antes de las enfermeras llamaran a su preciosa chica para que las siguiera.

Kari se encontró entrando en una habitación en la que las enfermeras la ayudaron a cambiarse ropa y la acostaron en una camilla entre palabras traquilizadoras. Luego, le pusieron una inyección y Kari supo que aquello era la anestesia al ver como iba perdiendo el conocimiento. Su último pensamiento antes de caer en aquel sueño profundo fue para T.K.

Fuera, en la sala de espera estaba todos reunidos y por lo visto ninguno pensaba moverse de allí hasta que supiesen algo sobre el estado de Kari tras la operación que aparentaba ser larga.  
Mimi se acercó a Sora.

-¿Te encuentras bien, amiga? - preguntó a ver a Sora un poco pálida.

-No te preocupes por nada, Mimi. Estoy perfectamente, solo necesito ir un segundo al baño para refrescarme a cara.

-Te acompaño. -la pelirroja se separó de Tai y acompañada de su amiga fue al cuarto de baño más cercano. Sin embargo, casi no le dio tiempo ni de llegar pues una fuerte arcada hizo que vomitase. Mimi le sostuvo el pelo para evitar que se lo ensuciase y la tomó por los hombros con cuidado y la hizo pasar al bañó para que se enjuagase mientras ella llamaba a alguien para que limpiara. Cuando volvió se encontró con que Sora estaba apoyada en la pileta mirándose al espejo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, Mimi.

-Amiga, me estás preocupando. ¿Qué te ocurre? - Sora se volvió hacia ella y le dijo:

-Estoy embarazada. - Mimi tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y gritar de pura alegría pero dejó de hacerlo al ver que su amiga miraba hacia la puerta con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

Tai no hacía más que mirar a ver si las chicas volvían y al ver que la estancia en el baño se estaba prolongando fue a buscarlas. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta escuchó lo que estaba diciendo Sora. Sora estaba embarazada. Mimi lo estaba celebrando pero la pelirroja al verle en la puerta se quedó aún más pálida y seria.

Sora sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban. ¿Ahora Tai volvería a huir? La joven sintió demasiadas emociones en un segundo y se desmayó. Sin embargo, no llegó a tocar el suelo si no que Tai corrió hacia ella para sujetarla antes de que se hiciesen daño ella y su bebé. Tai la rodeó con los brazos.

-Lo siento, Tai. Yo no quería que...

-Cállate porque... me acabas de hacer... el hombre más feliz de la tierra... - Mimi se fue de allí en silencio para no estropear la escena. Tai selló los labios de Sora con los suyos y la jjoven empezó a llorar de alegría junto a él. - Nunca te dejaré, nunca jamás y menos ahora que vas a tener un mini-Tai. - intentó sonreír él aunque las lágrimas le saltaban de los ojos. Sora abrazó a Tai con todas sus fuerzas dando gracias por tenerlo a su lado.

**Sé que el capítulo es corto pero quería añadir esta escena espero que os haya gustado a todos. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, en especial a Mazinguer – Taiora a quién voy a dedicar los capítulos que le puedan quedar de la historia para que se mejore y pueda voler pronto a casa. :)**

**Un beso y un abrazo enormes**

**Takari95**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**-Antes de empezar el capítulo tengo que disculparme con los lectores porque he encontrado un error en el último capítulo que subí, es decir, el capítulo 12. Me explico, el error está en que entre el beso de T.K. y Kari y el día de la operación transcurre un mes y no un solo día. Tuve un lapsus enorme y lo puse mal pero prometo que editaré o resubiré el capítulo para que aparezca correctamente. La cosa es que en mi esquema de la historia tengo puesto un mes pero me equivoqué al pasarla al ordenador, perdonádme. Es que con ese fallo el embarazo de Sora no es físicamente posible pues no puede quedarse embarazada a los tres días de tener relaciones con Tai, el bebé no aparece ahí porque sí. Bueno, aclarado esto os dejo con el capítulo. **

**Takari95-**

Tai ayudó a Sora a sentarse en uno de los banquitos que había fuera del hospital, en un pequeño parque enfrente del gran edificio donde muchas veces los familiares sacaban a pasear a los enfermos o salían un rato para despejarse. La pelirroja aún estaba un poco pálida y el chico se arrodilló enfrente de ella, cogiéndola de las manos.

-¿Desde cuando sabes lo del bebé? - preguntó él deseoso de saber la respuesta.

-Desde hace unos días.

-¿Estás segura? - ella asintió todavía con el rostro un poco serio.

-Sin que te des ni cuenta ha pasado cerca de un mes desde que estuvimos juntos. En ese momento, a mí me faltaba cerca de una semana para que me bajase pero no lo hizo. Esperé una semana y media, casi dos y cuando empecé a sentirme ma acudí a un amigo que es médico, se llama Joe. El me hizo un exámen en el hospital en el que trabaja y hace unos días recibí los resultados de la clínica ya que no quería comprobar mi embarazo con los test que venden en las farmacias y que suelen fallar. Así fue como me enteré de todo esto.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Sora, yo... - Tai calló antes de seguir hablando porque sabía que Sora tenía buenas razones para no haberle comunicado antes la noticia. La chica tenía mucho miedo de que él volviese a huir dejándola sola una vez más pero esta vez con un bebé a cuestas.

-No quería que te enteraras así, lo siento mucho. - susurró ella apenada por haberle soltado la bomba de golpe. Sin embargo, él negó con la cabeza rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y apoyando la cabeza en su regazo todavía arrodillado frente a ella. La chica le acarició el indomable pelo oscuro.

-No os dejaré nunca... Nunca... - susurró Tai. Él levantó la cabeza y deshizo el abrazo en torno a Sora para tomarle el rostro. - Te lo prometo... - Sora se mordió el labio inferior y finalmente abrazó a Tai, estaba tan contenta de que hubiera aceptado así la noticia que le daban ganas de saltar y bailar y lo hubiese hecho de no estar un tanto mareada. - ¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Mimi y ya está y bueno Joe pero nadie más.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo?

-Yo esperaría a que Kari saliese de la operación para poder decírselo también a ella. Ahora va a ser tía. - respondió Sora mientras un leve sonrojo realmente adorable aparecía en sus mejillas. Tai la ayudó a levantarse y la volvió a abrazar regalándole un beso en los labios. Después de todo lo que les había sucedido, ahora parecía que el destino les sonreía.

Durante la intervención, el subconsciente de Kari vagó por sus recuerdos ajena a los cambios que los médicos estaban realizando en su cuerpo. Recordó los días de su infancia junto a su hermano jugando a la pelota en el parque cercano a su casa, rememoró también su accidente y la cantidad de horas pasadas con Sora intentando aprender a valerse por sí misma o a leer a ciegas. Después, llegó el momento de recordar el día en que un chico que no estaba, en teoría, destinado a encontrarse con ella atracó su corazón aquel día que iba a saquear un banco junto a sus compañeros. El último me había tenido mucho tiempo para reír y pasar tiempo con T.K. habían ido juntos a la playa, habían ido a cenar con Sora, Tai, Matt y Mimi, habían dado largos paseos cogidos de la mano, habían compartido infinidad de besos cada uno más especial que el anterior. Tenía unas ganas enormes de despertar para poder correr a refugiarse en sus brazos y aún tenía más ganas de que sus ojos al final pudiesen volver a ver para al fin poder conocerle también físicamente aunque por lo que le habían dicho Sora y Mimi era muy, muy guapo con el cabello muy rubio y los ojo azules del color del cielo un día de verano.

Fuera de aquella sala permanecía T.K. en un estado de profundo ensimismamiento, perdido en sus pensamientos. Matt lo miró desde su lugar junto a Mimi y sonrió. Su hermano estaba realmente enamorado de la hermanita de Tai y seguramente se estaba muriendo de ganas de que un médico saliese por esa puerta para decirle que todo iba a bien y que su chica al final podría verlo. El rubio mayor acarició la mano de Mimi que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, Matt bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente. El embriagador y dulce olor de Mimi lo encandiló y por unos segundos inspiró profundamente intentando memorizar ese delicioso aroma que últimamente lo acompañaba a todas partes ya que incluso cuando dormía las sábanas olían a su princesa. Sonrió al pasar el brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica en un gesto protector, ahora ya era suya y nadie le iba a impedir estar con ella.

Poco después, Tai y Sora volvieron a la sala de espera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cruzaron una mirada de complicidad con Mimi que los felicitó a través de ese contacto visual. Tai observó a su padre que se había dormido con la boca abierta en la silla en la que se había sentado, su madre también rio ante la postura de su marido y le contagió la risa floja a su hijo que empezó a reír a carcajadas sin poder contenerse.

Tuvieron que pasar varias horas hasta que un médico vestido con una bata blanca salió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en la cara. T.K. dio un respingo y saltó de la silla para escuchar la información que el médico les traía. Los padres de Kari, Tai, Sora, Matt y Mimi también se acercaron y escucharon con atención.

-La operación ha sido un éxito, no ha habido ningún tipo de complicación y la paciente está bien. Ahora mismo, está todavía inconsciente debido al efecto de la anestesia pero en cuanto despierte si lo desean podrán pasar a verla. La señorita Yagami tendrá que llevar los ojos vendados durante unos días puesto que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin poder ver ningún tipo de luz y ahora cualquier estímulo va a suponer un paso enorme. No obstante, iremos quitándole la venda poco a poco y en poco tiempo podrá ver con normalidad en un lugar cerrado aunque tendrá que salir a la calle con unas gafas especiales que protejan sus aún débiles ojos del sol. - El médico repasó el historial médico de su paciente para cerciorarse de que no se dejaba nada en el tintero.

-Entonces, en pocos días podrá ver más o menos bien dentro de casa y cosas así.

-Así es. El resto llevará un poco más de adaptación pero es una muchacha joven y enseguida recuperará por completo la visión, no me cabe la menor duda. - Tai suspiró con alivio al escuchar las palabras del doctor y su madre lo abrazó con cariño.

-Al final ha acabado todo esto.

-Siento mucho lo que... - su madre lo hizo callar con un gesto y le colocó un dedo en los labios.

-Taichi, lo pasado, pasado está. Lo único que me importa ahora es que mi hija pequeña va a volver a ver lo que le rodea y que el mayor se va a casar con una chica fantástica y va ser muy feliz.

-Mamá... - Tai abrazó otra vez a su progenitora que siempre le había perdonado todas las travesuras, locuras y tonterías que había hecho. Su madre era uno de los pilares más importantes de su vida y últimamente había tenido mucho tiempo para hablar y pasar tiempo con ella. El padre los miró y se unió al abrazo familiar.

T.K. parecía no creérselo todo aún, estaba callado sin decir nada como si no tuviese palabras apara expresar lo que sentía. Matt se aproximó a él y le revolvió el pelo.

-Al final podrá verte, enano. - el rubio menor sonrió y Matt se sorprendió porque nunca había visto tante alegría junta.

Unas horas más tarde, los padres de Kari entraron a ver a su hija que aunque aún estaba un poco aturdida tenía muchas ganas de hablar con todos y decirle que al menos ahora podía ver la oscuridad del interior de sus párpados, ya no veía esa oscuridad tan profunda de quién no puede ver absolutamente nada. El siguiente en pasar fue T.K., entró tímidamente y Kari sin decir nada alzó los brazos para que le diese un abrazo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Un poco atontada pero creo que estoy bien. ¿Los médicos que os han dicho?

-Han dicho que todo ha salido genial y que pronto podrás ver al menos en un lugar cerrado sin mucha luz porque aún tendrás los ojos muy sensibles pero eso ya es un gran paso.

-Al fin podré verte... - respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-No te esperes gran cosa... - le respondió T.K. entre risas.

-Seguro que lo que me espera será hermoso. - concluyó ella antes de que T.K. se acercase más y la besase.

-Pues ya me dirás, ahora me voy que tu hermano y Sora estaban impacientes por verte.

-¿Volverás luego, verdad?

-Por supuesto, en un rato volveré.

-Te quiero... - susurró Kari mientras él salía por la puerta y dejaba entrar a la pareja. Sora fue directa a abrazar a Kari aunque estaba bastante mareada en aquellos momentos. Tai la hizo sentarse en la silla y le ofreció el vaso de agua que en teoría era para Kari.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sora? - preguntó Kari al cogerle una mano a Sora y notar el leve temblor de ésta.

-Nada, solo estoy un poco mareada... No te preocupes, no es para nada grave. Más bien al contrario. - Sora cruzó una mirada afectuosa con Tai el cual se sentó en la cama junto a Kari.

-Kari, ¿estás preparada para escuchar una noticia muy importante que tenemos para darte?

-¿Qué pasa? Me estáis asustando... - Kari se removió entre las sábanas e intentó incorporarse un poco apoyando un poco mejor la cabeza sobre la almohada. Tai la ayudó y depsués dijo:

-Kari... Sora y yo...

-Estoy embarazada. - soltó Sora de repente cortando el posible discurso que iba a dar Tai. Sora miró a su amiga que le tenía cogida la mano pero no reaccionaba. No obstante, Kari empezó a dibujar en su rostro cada vez una sonrisa más y más grande.

-¿Voy... a ser tía? - preguntó con la voz un poco ronca por la emoción.

-Sí...- Sora se levantó abrazó a Kari y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de ojos de la pelirroja.

-Es la mejor noticia que podíais haberme dado. - sollozó Kari cuando la pelirroja se apartó un poco, la castaña le secó las lágrimas del rostro a su amiga. - ¿Lo sabéis desde hace mucho?

Tai negó y Sora le respondió que apenas lo sabía de hacía unos días y que Tai se había enterado al igual que Mimi más bien por accidente. Ninguno de los tres podía dejar de sonreír. La noticia no tardó en correr como la pólvora, los señores Yagami al igual que su hija también tardaron en reaccionar antes de estallar en vítores ante a perspectiva de poder tener a su primer nieto o nieta. El día había salido perfecto, ¿los demás iba a ser iguales? No, iban a ser mejores.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, mañana contestaré los reviews por privado. Gracias a todos por leerme!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

A pesar de la promesa que le había hecho a Kari de volver en un rato a verla, T.K se marchó del hospital sin pensárselo dos veces. El hecho de que Kari pudiese ver al final lo llenaba de alegría hasta límites insospechados pero también le provocaba muchas dudas. Hasta ahora, Kari le había necesitado a su lado para hacer algunas cosas que ella no podía hacer sola pero ahora... ya iba a poder hacerlas sola, ¿no? Además, no quería que lo viera, no quería.

La ceguera de la chica le había permitido ocultarle muchas cosas. ¿Muchas cosas? Sí, muchas...

Aunque le doliera él había perdido su padre, había tenido que huir con su hermano, habia tenido que empezar a atracar e incluso aún tenía la cicatriz de una herida de bala. También había estado en brazos de incontables mujeres de las que no recordaba ni siquiera el nombre porque al contrario que Tai, él no había tenido hasta ahora una mujer a quien querer y tratar como una princesa. Ahora, se avergonzaba de todo ello y se negaba a dejar que Kari viese aquella parte oscura y sucia de él, lo último que quería era mostrarse de esa manera ante ella porque lo único que podría pasar era que la perdiese para siempre y no quería eso. Para él, la sola posibilidad de perderla era como pensar en el fin del mundo. Por eso, era más fácil apartarse ahora, ¿no?

Se dirigió al restaurante en el que trabajaba para empezar su jornada. En el hospital, Kari preguntó por él pero nadie supo decirle a la joven donde estaba. Matt intentó llamarlo pero el móvil lo tenía apagado. La castaña pasó la noche angustiada por no saber nada él, ¿dónde estaría?

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Sora se presentó otra vez en el hospital para ver a Kari y se la encontró sentada en la cama, hecha un ovillo, rodeándose las piernas con los brazos.

-Kari, ¿qué te ocurre? - preguntó acercándose y sentándose a su lado. La chica alzó el rostro y Sora adivinó aunque su amiga tenía los ojos cubiertos por una fina venda que estaba llorando.- ¿Aún no sabes nada de T.K.?

-No, no ha vuelto y siempre tiene el móvil apagado...- soltó Kari entre hipidos y sollozos.- Sora, ¿puedes ir a buscarlo? Pregúntale si está enfadado... - la pelirroja asintió y le dijo que en cuanto consiguiera hablar con él la llamaría diciéndole algo. La chica se marchó un rato después dejando a Kari todavía algo llorosa pero un poco más calmada, acostada en su cama.

Se marchó del hospital pensando en el motivo que habría llevado a T.K. a distanciarse de esa manera de Kari, así sin más. Como no fuese un buen motivo, pensaba hacérselo pagar muy caro. Completamente decidida, fue hasta el restaurante donde trabajaba T.K.

Un camarero muy amable la recibió a la entrada.

-Vengo buscando a Takeru Takaishi...

-Ah, está bien. Creo que estará descansando ahora. Si es tan amable de acompañarme. - Sora siguió al camarero que la condujo a través de la cocina donde muchos cocineros y otros tantos camareros ya estaban cocinando para preparar las cenas de aquella noche. El chico abrió una puerta al final de la cocina que daba a un pequeño patio donde se acumulaban unas cuantas cajas de cartón vacías y los cajones de plástico en los que se metían las botellas de las bebidas una vez ya consumidas.

Sora miró el lugar con un poquitín de reparo pero pronto se fijó en un chico que estaba sentado sobre uno de los cajones vacíos con la cabeza entre las manos.

-T.K. tienes visita... - El rubio levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió un poco al ver a la pelirroja allí pero lugo comprendió quién la había hecho venir. T.K. asintió, el camarero se marchó y Sora se acercó a él. El rubio le ofreció otro cajón igual que el suyo sobre el que sentarse y ella aceptó el ofrecimiento.

-Kari te ha pedido que me busques, ¿verdad?

-¿Tú qué crees? - preguntó Sora con cierta dureza pero al ver el estado de desánimo en el que estaba sumido T.K. dejó de lado la pose defensiva que había adoptado y le habló en un tono más amable. - ¿Por qué no has vuelto para estar con ella?

-¿Cómo está? - le preguntó sin responder a la pregunta que le había formulado ella antes.

-Está bien, físicamente. En lo que se refiere a mentalmente la he dejado llorando en su cama-T.K. la miró con la tristeza y la culpa surgiendo en sus ojos. - ¿Es que no la quieres?

-Por Dios, Sora. No me digas eso, sabes que la quiero más que a nada...

-¿Entonces por qué la haces sufrir así? T.K. ¿qué te empuja a hacerle eso? No hagas lo mismo que Tai hizo conmigo, no huyas jamás.

T.K. la miró un poco sorprendido, no esperaba que la pelirroja le dijese esas cosas pero lo peor es que había dado en el clavo, estaba volviendo a huir como un cobarde. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se lo revolvió.

-¿Sabes qué ocurre? Que creo que no mrezco a Kari. - se levantó y miró a Sora los ojos. La joven pudo ver que ese chico había sufrido mucho en su vida. - ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque en toda mi vida no he hecho más que huir, robar y follar. Así de claro te lo digo. He huido por miedo, por vergüenza porque soy un puto cobarde. He robado aunque no sabía ni el motivo porque lo hacía pero he robado. ¿Crees que me siento orgulloso? Y me he acostado con muchísimas mujeres de las que ni siquiera me acuerdo porque yo no tenía una mujer como tenía Tai a la que amar por encima de todo. No, yo no la tenía y ahora que la tengo no quiero que... sepa todo esto que acabo de decirte, no quiero que me vea así, no quiero perderla Sora...

Hasta ahora, Kari no había podido "verme" realmente y ahora que va a poder no quiero que lo haga, no quiero... No quiero que ella vea que soy un miserable, ella piensa que soy algo maravilloso pero yo no soy así... y no quiero perderla – terminó volviéndose a sentar con la voz rota y una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. Sora parpadeó intentando que las lágrimas son saliesen de sus ojos. Estiró la mano y tocó el brazo de T.K.

-¿Sabes qué? Que estoy segura de que no vas a perder a Kari... Ella solo quiere conocerte y aunque sepa todo eso T.K. su amor es más fuerte. A ella no le importa lo que hiciste en el pasado si no lo que haces en el presente y lo que harás en el futuro. Si yo he podido perdonar a Tai más de una vez, Kari también podrá porque ambas sabemos que no nos estamos equivocando y que hacemos lo correcto al amar a dos chicos tan maravillosos como vosotros... - Sora sonrió a pesar de que gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas e hizo sonreír a T.K. que se pasó la mano por el rostro. El camarero que antes había acompañado a Sora hasta el lugar donde estaba T.K. volvió a entrar en el patio.

-T.K. tu chica está fuera pero unos tipos que no me gustan nada van detrás de ella todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué? - exclamaron Sora y T.K. al mismo tiempo. Ambos se levantaron con rapidez, atravesaron la cocina, el restaurante y salieron a la calle que estaba llena de gente que empezaba a entrar en los bares y en las discotecas de la zona. T.K. miró hacia todos los lados y finalmente vio a Kari que caminaba apresuradamente seguida de dos chicos hacia allí, uno rubio y uno moreno. La sangre le hirvió en las venas y seguido de Sora cruzó la calle para interponerse entre Kari y los dos chicos.

-Son ellos... - dijo Sora al reconocer a los dos chicos que se pelearon con Tai una vez porque intentaban echársele encima.

-¿Adónde creéis que vais? - preguntó T.K. cortándoles el paso. Kari reconoció inmediatamente aquella voz.

-T.K.- Sora abrazó a Kari y la apartó un poco de los chicos. - Sora.

-Todo está bien, Kari. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me he escapado, necesitaba verlo... - T.K. se giró un segundo y miró a Kari con ternura.

-¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó el moreno a T.K. - Déjanos que nosotros nos encargaremos de la chica.

-A ella ni te acerques... - advirtió el chico mirando con rabia a los otros dos.

-Ah, ¿Qué es tu novia? Pues es muy guapa, déjanosla... - comentó el rubio a lo que T.K. le contestó con un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula.

-Ya tuvimos problemas con la pelirroja, no nos toques las narices... - contestó el otro arremetiendo contra T.K. Una fuerte y desigual pelea dio comienzo e incluso tuvieron que intervenir los camareros que trabajaban con T.K. para evitar que se hiciesen demasiado daño. El camarero que había atendido a Sora en la puerta que se llamaba Sam consiguió sacar a T.K. de la pelea y los otros consiguieron que aquellos dos que seguían con ganas de juerga se marchasen a otra parte. Sora siguió al camarero y a un cojeante T.K. hasta un cuartito en un extremo de la cocina. Abrió la puerta y ayudó a su compañero a sentarse en un taburete. Sora pudo verlo de frente y vio que tenía mal aspecto a causa de los múltiples golpes recibidos y la camisa manchada de sangre.

El camarero llegó con un botiquín y Sora dejó a Kari junto a T.K. para que pudiesen hablar.

Kari estiró un brazo y tocó el rostro de él, T.K. pensó en apartarse pero finalmente no lo hizo. Simplemente, bajó la cabeza y ayudó a Kari a sentarse en una silla que había allí. Ella llevó su otra mano también al rostro de él y comprobó su estado.

-Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía...

-No digas tonterías, Kari... Yo haría lo que fuera por ti... - la abrazó y la atrajo hacia sí haciendo que ella se sentase en sus rodillas.-La culpa ha sido mía, solo mía...

-¿Por qué no has venido hoy? ¿Por qué tampoco viniste ayer?-preguntó ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo siento, pequeña. S iento haberte hecho sufrir... - susurró T.K. mientras le cogía el rostro a la joven con sus magulladas manos. - pero... tengo miedo...

-¿Miedo?

-Tengo miedo de que cuando puedas verme, veas en mí cosas que nunca hubieses deseado saber... Kari, siempre fui un completo cobarde hasta que te conocí. También fui un atracador y me dejé caer en brazos de muchas mujeres... yo no soy el chico perfecto, más bien al contrario. No tengo nada que darte... - la frase fue cortada de improviso porque Kari lo besó en los labios con mucha ternura. Él le acarició el rostro a la chica y la acercó más a él, pegándola a su cuerpo. Kari tardó un poco en hablar mientras ordenaba sus ideas pero finalmente lo hizo:

-No eres un cobarde porque confesarme esto me ha demostrado que eres el chico más valiente del mundo. Has sido atracador y sé que eso no es correcto pero fue lo me llevó a conocerte y... aunque hayas estado con muchas mujeres me basta con que me digas ahora mismo que a la única a la que amas con locura es a mí... - soltó Kari de tirón con la voz temblorosa. T.K. acarició las mejillas de ella con los dedos y susurró:

-Te amo con locura, Hikari Yagami... - le confirmó él antes de volver a besarla con pasión. Ella lo abrazó disfrutando de ese beso sintiéndose ahora mucho más cerca del corazón de T.K. que aunque él no se quisiese dar cuenta ese corazón era de oro. La joven sabía que luego le caería una buena reprimenda por escaparse pero a veces las normas están para infringirlas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 – La Luz...**

Dos semanas pasaron rápidamente para todos entre las idas y venidas al hospital para estar con Kari. Los médicos estaban muy contentos con la evolución que estaba teniendo después de la operación a pesar de que había sido tan imprudente como para salir del hospital cuando todavía estaba en observación. No obstante, eso no empañó la gran alegría que rodeaba a la chica y a sus familiares y amigos. La joven había recibido un gran número de visitas de todos sus conocidos y solo tenía ganas de que le quitasen aquellas vendas de los ojos de manera definitiva para poder ver a su alrededor. Los doctores cada dos días le habían ido quitando una capa de las vendas para que sus ojos empezasen a acostumbrarse poco a poco a recibir luz y aunque al principio sentía que esa luz le hacía daño poco a poco se fue adaptando.

Su hermano iba a cada día a estar con ella aunque casi siempre llegaba sin Sora porque la pobre estaba teniendo unos primeros meses de embarazo terribles con unas náuseas que le impedían salir del baño de su casa. Tai le contaba a Kari como se sentía al pensar que iba a ser padre y la joven se llenaba de orgullo al ver que su hermano le confesaba tantas cosas, como años atrás.

Mimi y Matt también solían ir a verla y Kari se contagiaba de la alegría que desprendían esos dos, estaban tan felices de estar juntos que no podían ocultarlo por mucho que quisieran. Por último, estaba T.K. que todas las tardes después de comer y antes de ir a trabajar iba a verla, a hablar con ella, a acariciarle el pelo o a sacarla a dar una vuelta por el pequeño parque que había delante del hospital. La castaña era feliz y presentía que T.K. también empezaba a serlo a su lado, el rubio se comportaba de una manera mucho más natural y desenvuelta como si ya no tuviese miedo de mostrarse tal y como era, como si ya no le importase nada más que ser feliz.

Kari notaba que cada vez estaba más cerca de tocar el corazón de T.K. que poco a poco se iba descubriendo ante ella como el capullo de una flor que se abre lentamente cuando le da la luz del sol.

Sin embargo, cuando se marchaba le daba la sensación de estar coja, como si le faltase un miembro o una pieza en el complicado puzzle que era su vida. No sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta pero le faltaba algo y solo deseaba que pasase el día para poder estar con T.K. de nuevo así como deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus ojos se fuesen recuperando para poder verle al fin.

El médico entró en su habitación mientras estaba hablando con a su madre a la vez que guardando todas sus pertenecias para volver a casa después de dos semanas interna en ese amasijo de hormigón blanco que tanto la agobiaba.

-Buenos días. - saludó con una sonrisa el médico que venía a visitarla todos los días y que era el mismo que la había operado.

-Hola, doctor. - saludó la señora Yagami.

-Hola, doctor. - saludó también Kari.

-¿Podéis venir conmigo un momento? - las dos mujeres acompañaron al doctor por el pasillo por el caminaban sin cesar enfermeras, celadores y pacientes hasta una habitación en penumbra que Kari ya conocía bien. Era el cuarto en el que poco a poco le habían ido quitando cada una de las vendas hasta dejar una muy fina que permitía pasar una gran cantidad de luz a sus ojos aunque era lo suficientemente gruesa como para impedirle que viese las formas o los colores. El agradable doctor la hizo sentarse en un taburete que había enfrente de una silla junto a un escritorio. La chica aceptó y su madre se situó a su lado con las manos sobre los hombros de su hija. El doctor se acercó a un armario de metal que había en un rincón y sacó unas gafas de sol muy grandes y prácticamente opacas y se las dejó entre las manos a Kari.

La joven las sostuvo con suavidad y no se atrevió a formular la pregunta que se estaba cocinando en su mente. En su estómago empezaron a aletear mariposas a causa del nerviosismo.

-Hoy vamos a quitarte la última venda, Kari. - la castaña notó la presión de los crispados dedos de su madre sobre sus hombros y alzó una mano para relajarla.

-En ese caso, quiero que mi hermano esté presente. - el médico dejó que la chica llamara a su hermano y al moreno le faltó tiempo para llegar al centro corriendo. Tai entró en la habitación sudando y jadeando e intentó controlar su alocada respiración y serenarse aunque le resultaba imposible, estaba demasiado nervioso. Sin embargo, estaba tan contento que no sabía ni como expresarlo, aquello era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Se acercó a su hermana y le tomó la mano y su madre se aproximó a él apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hijo mayor. Ella también estaba nerviosa, el hecho de que su hija recuperasela vista le había robado el sueño de dos años y ahora por fin iba a poder descansar.

-Ya puede hacerlo doctor...- el doctor sonrió y poco a poco retiró la venda que cubría los ojos de Kari. La joven los mantuvo cerrados por miedo a lo que iba a sentir al volver a ver. El doctor le pasó la mano por los ojos con suavidad.

-Ábrelos poco a poco...

Kari abrió lentamente los ojos, pestañeando, la escasa luz de la habitación le dolió en un principio pero poco a poco empezó a reconocer los colores, los objetos, las formas y vio la cara del doctor frente a ella. Aquel hombre era viejo, tenía el pelo cano y una larga barba blanca que prácticamente descansaba sobre su pecho. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Kari y alzó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano.

A Tai se le cortó la respiración en cuanto los ojos de su hermana se encontraron con los suyos. Los ojos de la muchacha que habían estado muertos durante dos años volvíana derrochar luz, volvían a mostrar sentimientos, volvían a transmitirle ese amor incondicional que su hermana le profesaba. Su madre sollozó y abrazó a su hija, Tai se agachó frente a Kari y ella le cogió el rostro entre las manos. Su hermano no había cambiado apenas en aquellos dos años, seguía teniendo su alborotado pelo oscuro, su tez morena, su cuerpo seguía siendo atlético aunque ahora estaba bastante más tonificado pero lo que si no había variado en ningún sentido era su mirada. Esos grandes ojos café la miraban con ternura y en ellos se podía observar claramente que su propietario seguía teniendo el alma pura de un niño. Kari abrazó a su hermano con fuerza.

-Me alegro de volver a verte, hermano. - él le acarició el cabello con suavidad.

-Me alegro de que vuelvas a hacerlo, Kari...

El doctor carraspeó y Tai se separó de su hermana.

-Bueno, Kari. En primer lugar, enhorabuena y en segundo lugar, vas a tener que llevar estar gafas durante una semana a todos los lugares donde haya más luz de la que hay aquí. ¿De acuerdo? Si es de noche, no hará falta que las lleves. Sé que no son las gafas más estéticas del mundo pero pronto podrás desahacerte de ellas y comprarte unas más modernas... - el doctor sonrió y la joven se puso las gafas.

-Se ve todo muy oscuro...

-Pero se ve... - añadió el doctor. Kari asintió con una inmensa sonrisa. - A partir de ahora, disfruta viendo todo lo que te rodea, pequeña. - comentó el médico. - Te espero la semana que viene para le revisión...- dijo mientras se levantaba. Tai le tendió la mano al doctor.

-Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi hermana.

-No se merecen, chaval... Los ojos de tu hermana se merecían esto, son muy especiales... - el doctor observó a Kari una vez más.- Irradian luz. - El doctor le estrechó la mano al chico y acompañó a la familia a recoger las cosas de Kari a la habitación y a firmar el alta hospitalaria.

Tai fue a por el coche mientras Kari y su madre caminaban lentamente hacia la salida, travesando el vestíbulo del hospital. La castaña observaba alucinada todo lo que había a su alrededor, no había sido consciente hasta ahora de que en dos años se le habían empezado a olvidar cosas tan básicas como los colores. Al fin, llegaron hasta la puerta de salida y a través de aquellas gafas tan oscuras, Kari observó la calle, los vehículos, los edificios, los árboles, los transeúntes... Si le hubiesen preguntado que tal se sentía no hubiese sabido qué responder, tan solo hubiese dicho que la embargaba una tremenda alegría. Su madre a ayudó a bajar las escaleras hasta pisar la acera donde su hermano esperaba con el coche.

Tai las llevó a la casa que compartía con Sora pues la pelirroja se llevaría una gran sorpresa al ver que le habían dado ya el alta a Kari pues nadie más aparte de la interesada, su hermano y su madre sabían que la joven ya había salido del hospital y que ya podía ver las cosas. El moreno giró las llaves con suavidad y los tres entraron en el piso de Sora. La pelirroja salía en ese momento de la cocina con algo de comer cuando se encontró con que Tai, Kari y su madre estaban allí.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó Tai rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. La pelirroja sonrió.

-Mucho mejor que esta mañana...

-¿Necesitas algo? - la joven negó y tras darle un beso suave en los labios caminó hacia Kari para abrazarla. El moreno se acercó hacia el interruptor de la luz que estaba en la pared a su derecha y bajó la intensidad de la luz del salón. La castaña que había correspondido al abrazo de Sora se deshizo de sus opacas gafas y miró a su amiga a los ojos.

Sora lanzó una exclamación y se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida de ver que Kari la estaba mirando pero mirándola realmente.

-Ay, Dios mío... - susurró Sora apartando lentamente las manos de su rostro. Se pasó la mano por los ojos para comprobar que aquello no era una alucinación provocada por su embarazo ni nada por el estilo.- Ay, Kari...

-Estás muy guapa, Sora. - comentó la castaña con una gran sonrisa moviendo grácilmente la cabeza. Abrazó a su pelirroja amiga que no conseguía salir de su asombro. La castaña se fijó en que a diferencia de su hermano, Sora sí que había cambiado mucho de aspecto. La pelirroja se había cortado un poco más el pelo, su cuerpo había acabado de desarrollarse y se vestía de una manera mucho más femenina cosa que le favorecía enormemente. Kari abrazó largamente a Sora mientras esta sollozaba de alegría diciéndole lo mucho que se alegraba de que al fin pudiese verla. En cuanto se separaron, Kari se fijó en la ligera tripita que parecía estar saliéndole ya a Sora que siempre había estado muy delgada. - ¿Cómo va mi sobrino?

-Tu sobrino creo que va a salir a su padre. - contestó mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga del chándal y miraba a Tai con cariño. La señora Yagami miró a Sora con cariño y le dio un abrazo también, se sentía afortunada ese día después de tanto sufrimiento había recuperado a sus dos hijos y ganaba a una nuera y un nieto.

-Tai... - susurró Kari mientras Sora charlaba con su madre.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero ir a ver a T.K. - Tai miró la hora.

-Creo que ahora se habrá ido a trabajar ya. Si quieres puedo llevarte esta noche, creo que hoy solo trabaja por la tarde. Es que como no sabíamos todo esto no he podido decirle que viniera buscarte ni nada...

-Es que quiero que sea una sorpresa, como con Sora... - Tai acarició la cabeza de la menor y le dio un cálido beso en la frente.

-Te quiero, Kari. - La chica lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Aquella noche se quedaron a cenar todos en casa de Sora para que no estuviese sola. El señor Yagami también acudió allí después de trabajar y recibió con la misma alegría y sorpresa que Sora la recuperación de su hija. La madre de Kari le susurró que si tenía pensado ir a ver a T.K. La joven asintió con miedo a lo que le pudiese decir su progenitora pero su madre se limitó a sonreír y a decirle que no quería verla en casa pronto y que esperaba que se lo pasase muy bien. Kari abrazó a su madre, al fin y al cabo, para ella su madre era la mejor del mundo.

.

T.K. llegó del trabajo y dejó caer la mochila en la que llevaba su uniforme en el sofá de su piso. Desde que todo se había ido solucionando, sus compañeros habían ido abandonando paulatinamente el piso que compartían para irse a vivir a otro lugar. Izzy se había marchado el primero de vuelta su casa que tenía en una ciudad próxima en la que vivía solo antes de empezar a atracar. Tai, por su parte estaba viviendo entre su propia casa, es decir, la de sus padres y el piso de Sora. Últimamente pasaba más tiempo en el piso de Sora que en su propia casa que otra cosa pues quería estar cerca de la joven por si necesitaba algo en cualquier momento. Y Matt se había mudado con Mimi a un pisito del centro que les había sido cedido por el señor Tachikawa. Así que él se había quedado solo en aquel piso del centro. La verdad es que no le desagradaba la idea pues el piso estaba pagado y con lo que ganaba le daba para vivir perfectamente. Sin saber como se había independizado.

Fue a su habitación, cogió un pantalón de chándal y fue hacia la ducha. Después tenía pensado ir a ver a Kari al hospital después de cenar porque ese día había trabajado por al tarde en el restaurante a diferencia del resto de días que trabajaba por la noche. Se metió en la ducha y el agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo lo relajó inmensamente y en su cabeza apareció el rostro de Kari. Eso hizo que una sonrisa apareciese en su rostro al pensar en su chica. Cuando salió de debajo del chorro de agua y se secó bien con la toalla se miró al espejo y observó que las heridas de la pelea ya eran prácticamente invisibles en su piel. Sonrió, se vistió y salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla sobre la cabeza para secarse el pelo de camino a su habitación. Sin embargo, un ruido lo alertó. Se asomó al pasillo avanzando de puntillas y vio que la puerta se abría poco a poc dejando entrar la luz de la luna que había salido hacía un rato. Miró el reloj, eran las diez de la noche, tenía que ir a ver a Kari. No obstante, esa idea se borró de su mente en cuanto vio entrar a la joven por la puerta con unas gafas de sol muy oscuras tapándole los ojos.

-Kari. - él se acercó a ella, la recibió en su casa y cerró la puerta tras ella. El joven ni siquiera reparó en el sonrojo que presentaban las mejillas de Kari y la castaña dio gracias a que el apartamento estaba en penumbra para que el chico no se percatase de su sonrojo y de su mirada que recorría con avidez cada uno de los músculos marcados de su torso y sus brazos. Él, ajeno a que su novia podía verlo la hizo pasar hacia su habitación con cuidado de que no tropezase con nada. Sin embargo, antes de llegar al cuarto, ella se quitó las gafas.

-T.K.- él se dio la vuelta para escuchar lo que decía la castaña cuando reparó en sus ojos y una única certeza se hizo clara como el agua en su mente: Kari podía verlo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Kari cruzó una mirada con su hermano que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa. El moreno entendió lo que quería decir su hermana y se levantó de la silla, recogió los platos vacíos de la cena que todavía permanecían delante de él y tras dejarlos en la cocina, le hizo un gesto a Kari para que se levantara también. La castaña se despidió de sus padres con un beso en la mejilla y le dio un abrazo a la pobre Sora que volvía a tener aspecto de estar mareada. El bebé venía dando guerra.

Los dos hermanos salieron del apartamento de la joven y se dirigieron hacia el coche que estaba aparcado allí cerca. Kari subió al coche y su hermano hizo lo mismo, el mayor encendió el motor que empezó a ronronear, metió primera y se incorporó al tráfico nocturno dispuesto a llevar a su hermana al antiguo piso que había compartido con sus compañeros de atracos hasta hacía cosa de mes y medio. La verdad era que el apartamento estaba relativamente cerca y tardó muy poco en llegar hasta allí. Mientras conducía, miró de reojo a su hermana que llevaba puestas las grandes gafas de sol y se fijó en que ya no era la niña que él insistía en proteger de todo sino que se había convertido en toda una mujer. Suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios y Kari se giró a mirarlo sin entender muy bien porqué su hermano sonreía de aquella manera aunque tampoco le preguntó. Poco después, su hermano aparcaba delante del bloque de pisos en el que se encontraba el piso en el que vivía T.K. El moreno le dio las llaves a su hermana y la miró a los ojos.

-Ve y mata a T.K. de un susto.- comentó Tai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a lo que ella le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro. El mayor empezó a reír y esa risa se contagió también a Kari.

-Gracias por traerme, Tai. Muchas gracias. - Kari abrazó a su hermano rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. - Eres el mejor hermano del mundo. - Tai no dijo nada y se limitó a estrecharla con más fuerza contra él. Después, Kari se separó y bajó del automóvil. Se volvió para despedirse de su hermano con la mano y se internó en el bloque de edificios, subió las escaleras del gran edificio con paso firme hasta que empezó a aproximarse al piso que le había indicado su hermano. En el momento de abrir la puerta, dudó de si hacerlo o no pues las manos le temblaban bastante y las llaves le tintineaban entre los dedos. Respiró hondo, miró a un lado y a otro del pasillo e introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Giró suavemente la llave y abrió la puerta y se encontró a T.K. en medio del pasillo, sin camiseta y con una toalla en las manos que estaba utilizando para secar su pelo mojado. La respiración se le cortó y a pesar de llevar aquellas gafas tan oscuras se fijó en el increíble cuerpo de T.K.

El rubio se acercó rápidamente a ella, la cogió de la mano y la ayudó a pasar. La joven intentó ocultar su sonrojo y dio gracias a Dios porque la casa estaba en penumbra cosa que le iba a permitir ocultar el rubor que cubría sus mejillas. A duras penas contuvo el impulso de alzar una mano y acariciar la piel desnuda del muchacho. Él la llevó hacia el interior de la casa, hasta su habitación pero antes de entrar Kari se armó de valor y se quitó las gafas.

-T.K.- Cuando él se dio la vuelta sus preciosos ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos cobrizos de ella. Una idea se mostró clara como el agua en su mente: Kari podía verlo a la perfección. T.K. se puso pálido de repente y observó a Kari con los ojos abiertos al máximo. La castaña cambió su expresión alegre por una de preocupación e intentó acariciarle el rostro pero él se apartó y entró en su cuarto sin decir nada. Kari lo siguió sin decir nada y vio como el joven se sentaba en su cama, con el rostro enterrado en sus manos y los hombros hundidos. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿No se alegraba de que pudiese verlo? - ¿No te alegras? - susurró Kari con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Te alegras tú de verme a mí? - Kari se sentó al lado del muchacho consciente de que los fantasmas de su pasado volvían a acosarle. Lo rodeó con los brazos sin decir ni una palabra más. Lo cierto era que sí se alegraba de verlo y mucho. Muchísimo. Tanto Sora como Mimi le habían dicho que el chico era muy guapo y que parecía tener un cuerpo de infarto pero ahora que podía verlo con sus ojos era mucho mejor que cualquier descripición que pudiesen haberle hecho en el pasado. Sus ojos eran color azul cielo y eran preciosos y su pelo rubio enmarcaba sus finas facciones como una aureola dorada.

-Me alegro de verte, créeme... - susurró ella tras un rato inmersos en un profundo silencio del que no sabían como salir. T.K. esbozó una sonrisa o eso le pareció a Kari y se encongió de hombros. Poco a poco, se echó hacia atrás y la joven se dejó caer junto a él en la mullida cama. El rubio se giró de costado para poder verla mejor y dejó caer la mano sobre la cadera de ella. - ¿Te alegras tú de que pueda hacerlo?

-Yo... - El hecho de que dudase entristeció muchísimo a Kari y sus ojos se llenaron al instante de lágrimas que pronto anegaron sus ojos y acabaron cayendo por sus mejillas. -No llores, Kari. - T.K. se pegó a ella y la abrazó haciendo que ella apoyase la cabeza en su pecho. - Por supuesto que me alegro de que puedas ver, no seas tonta. Lo que ocurre es que me ha pillado de sorpresa, todavía estoy asimilando la información. No llores, por favor. No me gusta verte llorar y menos sabiendo que yo soy el culpable. - Le acarició el rostro con la mano, secando las lágrimas que caían lentamente por su rostro hasta estrellarse en las sábanas. La castaña lo miró a los ojos y se arrimó todo lo que pudo y unió su boca con la de él. T.K. le colocó una mano en la nuca y le acarició el pelo suavemente y la hizo moverse hasta que estuviese acostada sobre él. -Te quiero, preciosa...

Kari no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar como él susurraba eso contra sus labios antes de besarla con intensidad. T.K. pasó las manos por la espalda de la joven primero por encima de la fina camiseta y después por debajo de ello, acariciando la suave piel de la chica. Separó los labios de los de la joven y le dio un par de besos por el cuello hasta llegar a la oreja. Ante esto, Kari repitió lo que había hecho T.K. y besó su cuello lentamente hasta llegar al hombro. En el proceso, escuchó como el rubio lanzaba un leve suspiro ante el agradable contacto de sus suaves labios contra la piel desnuda. T.K. siguió acariciando con las manos la espalda de Kari mientras que poco a poco iba alzando la prenda de ropa que la cubría. La castaña ayudó a deshacerse de la camiseta quedando ante el chico en sujetador y pantalones cortos.

El rubio se movió y se colocó encima de ella, apoyando una rodilla a cada lado del delicado cuerpo de aquella chica a la que tanto adoraba. La miró fijamente a los ojos y vio todo el amor que ella le profesaba y que hasta el momento no había podido ver tan claramente. Dejó caer un beso sobre los labios de ella antes de bajar por el cuello hasta el pecho. Deslizó una mano por el hombro de ella e hizo que el tirante izquierdo del sujetador cayese brazo abajo. Poco después, el tirante derecho corrió la misma suerte. Kari estiró los brazos y le acarició el firme pecho y los pronunciados abdominales con una sonrisa cariñosa pero que mostraba un poquito de nerviosismo. T.K. empezó a dejarse llevar y recorrió con los labios el cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar al borde de los vaqueros cortos que llevaba. Cuando llegó a aquel punto, la miró y le pidió permiso con la mirada para seguir adelante, a lo que ella asintió.

Desabrochó con cuidado los botones del pequeño pantalón y lo retiró suavemente, haciéndolo descender por las piernas de ella. T.K. volvió a acostarse con cuidado sobre ella y volvió a besarla en los labios con ternura, acariciando por encima de la ropa interior su pecho. Kari llevó una mano a la cadera de él y dio un tirón al pantalón de chándal. Al comprender la indirecta, T.K. se deshizo de la prenda quedando solamente vestido por unos bóxers negros que llevaba. La joven suspiró y lo observó, atontada. Cada vez que lo miraba lo veía más perfecto. ¿De verdad podía tener tanta suerte? ¿De verdad aquello era real?

El rubio la miró a los ojos sin decir ni una palabra y volvió a acariciarla suavemente por encima de la ropa interior cosa que arrancó más de un suspiro a Kari. T.K. se echó a un lado y ella también se giró para poder tenerlo de cara y poder besarlo. En ese momento, el rubio se las apañó para llevar las manos a la espalda de ella buscando el cierre del sujetador. Lo abrió. Sin embargo, Kari detuvo la prenda contra su pecho antes de que cayese.

El rubio se separó como si hubiese vuelto a la realidad y abrazó a Kari en silencio, sintiéndose miserable.

-Lo siento, si no querías... Lo siento... - susurró ocultando el rostro en el pelo de ella, escuchando la alterada respiración de Kari que no se movía con las manos en torno a su pecho aprentando el sujetador contra su piel. - Perdóname... - Se disculpó T.K. por enésima vez, consciente de que no había actuado bien al lanzarse como ella como un tigre en celo. Ella no se merecía aquello, no se lo merecía para nada. Sin embargo, Kari apartó definitivamente el sujetador y lo lanzó al suelo por encima del hombro de T.K. aunque él como tenía el rostro oculto en su pelo no pudo ver aquel gesto. La joven cogió una de las manos de su novio y la colocó sobre su pecho izquierdo.

-Solo estoy un poco nerviosa... - murmuró ella visiblemente sonrojada. - pero quiero hacer esto contigo, de verdad lo digo... - T.K. levantó la cabeza y la miró con una ternura enorme, apartó la mano sobre el pecho de ella y la utilizó para coger su rostro.

-No pienso hacer nada que tú no quieras. ¿Me oyes? No quiero coger nada que tú no quieras darme...

-¿Esto ya lo has hecho otras veces, verdad? - preguntó la joven sin ningún tipo de reproche en su tono de voz. T.K. bajó la cabeza y asintió sin mirarla, no tenía valor para hacerlo.

-Lo siento... - Kari colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y lo hizo callar de inmediato.

-Eso no quita que esta vez también pueda ser especial, ¿no? Aunque otras hayan pasado... - esta vez fue T.K. el que impidió que terminase la frase.

-Con la única que quiero que sea especial es contigo porque te amo... - Kari esbozó una adorable sonrisa y besó a T.K. en los labios. Se sentía tan afortunada de tenerlo a su lado...

Los besos cubrieron el cuerpo de ambos y pronto la escasa ropa que los cubría quedó abandonada en el suelo. T.K. seguía colocado sobre Kari y podía sentir hasta cada centímetro de su piel, no podía dejar de mirarla, era preciosa y esos ojos... llenos de luz... -¿estás segura de que...?

-Estoy más que segura. - respondió ella mientras le cogía el rostro entre las manos. - Te amo y quiero que esto pase contigo, aquí y ahora.

-Pero...

-¿No quieres? - preguntó Kari con un nudo en la garganta. T.K. dejó caer el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Kari y ella le acarició el pelo con suavidad, inspiró hondo intentando controlar su nerviosismo.

-Sabes que es lo que más deseo pero tengo miedo de hacerte daño.

-Tú nunca me vas a hacer daño. Estoy segura de ello. - Esa frase despejó cualquier tipo de temor de la mente del chico y se colocó entre las piernas de Kari. La castaña notó un ligero dolor al principio y gimió contra el oído de T.K.

-Shh... tranquila, pequeña...- Aquellas palabras le hicieron olvidar la molestia que sentía y se centró en disfrutar del momento. T.K. a pesar de haber estado com otras muchas mujeres estaba extasiado como si con Kari estuviese descubriendo todo un mundo de sensaciones nuevas. Sentirla tan cerca de él, era algo completamente maravilloso que hizo que se le humedeciesen los ojos. Al cabo de un rato, Kari le hizo colocarse debajo mientras ella se ponía encima de él sujetándole con las manos una muñeca a cada lado de la cabeza. Ambos lanzaban jadeos ahogados y suspiros hasta que una una cálida oleada los recorrió de arriba a abajo arrebatándoles hasta el último aliento. La castaña se quedó mirando los profundos ojos azules del chico al que amaba y con el que acababa de compartir un momento tan especial como aquel y vio como una lágrima caía por la mejilla de él. - Gracias... - susurró T.K. aunque Kari no entendió a qué se refería. Kari se dejó caer a su lado y dejó que él la abrazara fuertemente.

-¿Gracias por qué?

-Por... - T.K. tragó saliva y suspiró. - por quererme tanto...

-Entonces, gracias a ti por todo esto.

-No tienes que dármelas... - Kari hizo que alzase el rostro y lo besó en los labios.

-Claro que sí... No sabes lo especial que ha sido esto para mí... -T.K. no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente sintiendo como los fantasmas de su pasado se marchaban lentamente.

-Para mí también ha sido muy especial... - confesó T.K. con el corazón en un puño. Kari se acurrucó contra él y él se incorporó un poco para coger la fina sábana que había quedado arrugada a los pies de la cama con el fin de cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos. Kari tardó poco en dormirse pero él se pasó gran parte de la noche mirándola fijamente intentando transmitirle todo ese amor que tenía guardado para ella.

Kari abrió los ojos de buena mañana y miró a su lado donde encontró a T.K. pronfundamente dormido. Acarició con cuidado su pelo rubio y él se movió hasta quedar boca arriba. El chico abrió lentamente sus grandes ojos azules y se encontró con que Kari estaba inclinada sobre él observando su despertar con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días, marmota. - bromeó la chica mientras le acariciaba la cara con la palma de la mano.

-Buenos días... - susurró él mientras la acercaba para besarla nuevamente en los labios. -¿Cómo estás? - preguntó acariciando la espalda de la joven que estaba semi acostada sobre su pecho.

-Mejor que nunca... - contestó ella con una sonrisa dejándose caer en los brazos de su chico, sintiéndose la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, sentimiento que T.K. también compartía por primera vez en muchos años.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, mañana intentaré contestar los reviews que aún no he respondido. Un beso y un abrazo muy grande y espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 – El vestido y el bebé**

Kari apoyó la espalda en aquel mullido sillón de color blanco y observó a Mimi que se mordía las uñas acada vez más nerviosa y daba golpecitos en el suelo con su zapato rosa de tacón.

-Aunque te pongas así no vas a hacer que Sora salga antes.

-Ya lo sé pero estoy tan nerviosa... - dijo la castaña mirando a Kari con sus grandes ojos color miel. Kari sonrió intentando tranquilizar a Mimi antes de que empezase a comerse sus propios dedos a la espera de que Sora saliese del probador en el que se estaba probando los posibles vestidos para el día de su boda. Aquella mañana que la pelirroja se encontraba mejor, las tres habían aprovechado para acercarse al salón más famoso para comprar el vestido de novia. Sora ya estaba cerca de los cuatro meses y sería mejor celebrar la boda cuanto antes. Los chicos, por su parte, habían acompañado a Tai en busca de un traje y éste había accedido a regañadientes, era evidente que no le gustaba ir de comprar por mucho que fuese el traje para su boda.

Por todo ello, Mimi y Kari estaban sentadas en ese gran sillón blanco, en una gran habitación, rodeadas de vestidos de novia absolutamente despampanantes y esperaban con más o menos paciencia a que la pelirroja saliese por la puerta que había en un lateral con un precioso vestido blanco. El momento esperado llegó y Mimi dejó de morderse las uñas cuando su amiga entró. Tanto Kari como Mimi se fijaron en que la cara de Sora no reflejaba absoluta felicidad. Se levantaron y se acercaron a ella que venía cogiéndose el vestido con las manos para no pisar los bajos.

-¿Qué te pasa amiga?

-No me acaba de convencer el vestido... - dijo mientras arrugaba la nariz y pasaba la mano por su vientre que ya abultaba un poco. Aquel vestido era bonito con el escote en forma de corazón pero marcaba demasiado la tripa y le confería un toque extraño. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y volvió hacia el probador de donde salió unos segundos después acompañada por una de las chicas que la estaba ayudando a probarse los vestidos.

Este segundo vestido no le marcaba tanto la tripa pero, en cambio, le hacía un gran bulto en el trasero. Era verdad, disimulaba su embarazo pero... Volvió a negar con la cabeza y suspiró.

Se probó cerca de quince vestidos sin que ninguno de adaptase a su peculiar forma y eso la frustraba, no iba a colocarse un vestido que no le viniese como anillo al dedo y que dejase a Tai con la boca abierta. Mimi, harta de ver como la pobre de Sora se llevaba una decepción tras otra con los vestidos que le elegían las dependientas se las apañó para conseguir que le dejasen elegir el próximo vestido que Sora iba a probarse. Kari la acompañó en la misión de encontrar el vestido perfecto entre los miles de vestidos de distintos diseñadores que había en el almacén. Tardaron cerca de media hora pero al final, las dos chicas se detuvieron enfrente de un vestido que les estaba llamando a gritos. Mimi dibujó una sonrisa victoriosa y Kari cogió el vestido y lo llevaron al probador donde Sora las estaba esperando en ropa interior mientras acariciaba con mimo su barriga, con una tierna sonrisa.

Sus amigas le dejaron el vestido y salieron para que pudiese probárselo con calma. Cuando la pelirroja salió, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no podía parar de asentir. Mimi se quedó paralizada y ni siquiera se laventó del sillón. Kari abrió la boca y siguió con la mirada a Sora hasta que ésta se colocó enfrente de ellas, mirándose al espejo que había en la pared.

-Éste es el vestido. - dijo Sora. El vestido era blanco, tenía unos delgados tirantes que sujetaban el vestido en sus hombros, el escote era recto y se ceñía perfectamente al pecho de Sora. El resto del vestido caía en cascada dándole un aire gracioso y resaltando perfectamente su embarazo. Además, el traje contaba con una larga cola que sería llevada por Kari y Mimi que iba a ser las damas de honor. Finalmente, Kari reaccionó y abrazó a Sora hasta que la otra se unió al abrazo también. - Gracias por encontrarlo.

-No digas tonterías, Sora. - dijo Kari mientras se secaba una tímida lágrima que discurría por su mejilla.

-Estás preciosa. - dijo Mimi.

Una vez adquirido el vestido de la novia, Mimi y Kari empezaron a probarse todo tipo de vestidos que hiciesen justicia al de Sora para poder acompañarla con la cabeza bien alta hasta el altar. Al final, Kari se llevó un vestido color amarillo claro y Mimi se hizo con uno de color rosa. Realmente ese color le sentaba perfectamente.

Luego, acompañaron a Sora a su primera ecografía, la joven les había pedido por favor que la acompañaran porque Tai se ponía muy nervioso con el tema del embarazo y era mejor que no fuese. Sora reía a gusto cada vez que Tai le preguntaba si tenía algún antojo o si necesitaba algo, le encantaba que el chico se preocupase de aquella manera por ella y no podía ni imaginarse como se pondría el día que tuviese que dar a luz. Le gustaba como él se dormía junto a ella, todas las noches, con los brazos en torno a su cada vez más ancha cintura. Era agradable sentirlo tan cerca y saber que todo iba a ir bien.

La sala de espera estaba vacía cuando llegaron y enseguida fueron atendidos por una amabe ginecóloga que ayudó a Sora a acomodarse en la camilla. Las tres amigas estaban muy nerviosas pero ese nerviosismo se les pasó en cuanto escucharon el latir de un corazón. Rápido y muy potente. Las lágrimas de alegría no tardaron en hacer aparición en cuanto le dijeron a Sora que su bebé era un niño. Una gran alegría embargó a la futura madre que enseguida se imaginó el rostro ilusionado de Tai al decirle que iba a tener un hijo con el que jugar a fútbol todo el día. Sin embargo...

-Espera un segundo... - la ginecóloga movió el aparato por encima de la barriga de Sora y divisó algo en la pantalla.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo va mal? - preguntó Sora con un nudo en la garganta.

-Qué va... Es que no lo había visto antes. Tu hijo va a tener una compañera de juegos...

-¿Qué dice? - exclamó Mimi.

-Digo que tu amiga está embarazada de mellizos. Niño y niña. - comentó con una sonrisa.

La noticia se merecía la correspondiente celebración de manera que las tres chicas se fueron a comer al restaurante en el que T.K. trabajaba, ahora por las mañanas, para poder pasar más tiempo con Kari. El rubio fue el primero en conocer la grata noticia sobre el embarazo de Sora.

-Es increíble... ¿Vas a tener mellizos? A Tai le va a dar algo.- dijo riendo mientras felicitaba a Sora.

-¿Sabes algo de Tai? - preguntó la pelirroja al rubio.

-Pues esta mañana vino con Matt para decirme que se iban a comprar el traje de novio pero ya no he sabido nada más. A lo mejor se han matado a golpes el uno al otro mientras compraban. - El chico y las tres amigas se echaron a reír, era verdad que aquellos dos siempre andaban discutiendo pero que a pesar de todo era los mejores amigos.

Las chicas comieron como Dios manda en aquel restaurante y cuando estaban terminando vieron que Tai y Matt entraban en ese momento por la puerta, discutiendo sobre cualquier tontería para variar. T.K. los recibió en la puerta y Sora no pudo evitar levantarse y lanzarse a los brazos de Tai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no había podido borrar de su cara desde que había estado en la consulta esta mañana.

-Tai, tengo que decirte algo...

-¿Te encuentras mal? - preguntó Tai con preocupación.

-No. Estoy genial. Vamos a tener una niña.

-Qué bien. - dijo Tai casi sin reaccionar todavía.

-Y un niño. - Tai abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero Sora, ¿es un niño o una niña?

-Las dos cosas. -respondió ella divertida al ver como el pobre se estaba haciendo un lío con el sexo del bebé.

-¿Cómo? - Sora rio con fuerza al ver como Tai intentaba imaginarse a un bebé mitad niño y mitad niña.

-Vamos a tener mellizos, Tai.

-¿Mellizos? - Tai fue dibujando poco a poco una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad en el rostro y abrazó a su novia con tanta fuerza que por poco la aplasta a ella y a los dos bebés. Todos se reunieron y felicitaron al orgulloso padre que no cabía en sí de contento, no sabía donde meter tanta alegría. Sora lo miró a los ojos y le dio un beso y luego observó a todos aquellos maravillosos amigos que había ido ganando. Miró a Mimi que se había refugiado entre los brazos de Matt mientras que Kari había buscado los de T.K. y suspiró. Nada podía ser más perfecto...

**Gracias a todos por los reviews :) Iré contestando poco a poco!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Nadie pensó que la preparación de una boda pudiese ser tan sumamente estresante. Tras elegir el vestido de Sora, se tuvo que elegir el lugar en el que se celebraría, donde se celebraría el banquete, tuvieron que buscar un cura que los casara, mandar las invitaciones a los invitados, llamar a la floristería y a la peluquería. Al final del día, la pobre Sora estaba tan agotada que a penas le daba tiempo a llegar al sofá de su casa, acostarse en él y quedarse dormida en menos que canta un gallo.

Normalmente, Tai llegaba más tarde del trabajo que le había conseguido su padre en una empresa y siempre se encontraba con que su pelirroja se había quedado dormida como un tronco en el sillón, en una posición un tanto incómoda. Él la acomodaba, le daba un beso en la frente, le acariciaba suavemente la barriga que cada día era más prominente y luego la tapaba con una manta para que no se enfriase. En esos momentos, se quedaba mirándola en silencio deseando que el tiempo se detuviese...

Mimi caminaba de un lado a otro ajetreada con una carpeta en la que tenía una lista de todo lo que faltaba por preparar para la boda. Desde aquel piso en el centro podía verse la calle allá abajo con solo acercarse un poco a la ventana y eso tenía atrapada la atención de Kari que miraba embobada sin prestar atención a lo que decía la otra.

-¡Kari! - dijo Mimi al ver que la castaña llevaba un buen rato sin escucharla.

-Perdón. - Se disculpó la joven al percibir la mirada de reproche de la castaña mayor. - Es que tienes unas vistas preciosas desde aquí.

Mimi sonrió y se acercó también a mirar por la ventana, hacía ya varios días que no paraba ni un segundo y estaba empezando a agobiarse.A veces, también era agradable tomarse uno de esos momentos eternos para disfrutar de cosas tontas, los pequeños placeres de la vida. Kari también estaba cansada y le informó a la castaña que sería mejor dejar lo que quedaba para mañana, lo harían mejor si estaban descansadas.

-Tienes razón, aún nos quedan unos días para dar el último toque al maravilloso acontecimiento.

-¿Tú los ves casados? - preguntó Kari con una alegre sonrisa.- Porque yo sí y creo que van a formar una gran familia feliz con muchos hijos antes de que nos demos cuenta.

-Yo también creo eso, tengo muchas ganas de conocer a los mellizos. -Kari y Mimi comentaron cuatro cosas más sobre el futuro y la inminente maternidad de Sora dentro de aproximadamente cuatro meses un poco arriba o abajo antes de que la pequeña de los Yagami se marchase.

Mimi se sentó absolutamente agotada sobre un sillón al lado del gran ventanal, dejó caer la carpeta en el suelo y se quedó mirando fijamente a todas pequeñas personas y coches que circulaban por la calle ajenos a su mirada. La puerta del apartamento se abrió y Matt entró en la sala también con gesto de cansado, se acercó despacio a Mimi pensando que estaba dormida pero ella volvió la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo ha ido el día? - preguntó el rubio mientras se sentaba en el suelo enfrente de su novia y le cogía la mano.

-Muy cansado, es que son tantas cosas a las que acudir. Ni Kari, ni yo, ni Sora podemos más.

-Seguro que todo saldrá perfecto, no te preocupes tanto.

-Quiero que Sora tenga la mejor boda de la historia.

-Una cosa que me ronda por la cabeza desde hace tiempo, ¿por qué te estás tomando tantas molestias con la boda de Sora? - Mimi desvió la mirada pero habló.

-Porque ella me ofreció ayuda cuando discutí con mi padre, sin conocerme de nada. Sora tiene algo especial, derrocha cariño y calidez y eso es lo que más falta me hacía. Esa chica se ha convertido en una gran amiga para mí y ayudarla con todo esto es mi manera de devolverle ese favor, Matt. Además, no iba a dejar que la pobre se encargara de todo solo y menos en su estado. Y si fuera la boda de Kari también haría lo mismo, ella también me ofreció todo su apoyo a pesar de que ni siquiera podía verme. Se han convertido en personas muy importantes en mi vida, las dos.

-¿Y yo? - Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura ante la pregunta del rubio que no osaba ni mirarla. Ella se tiró del sillón y se dejó caer en brazos del chico. Ambos quedaron tirados en el suelo, frente a frente.

-Que te quede una cosa clara, Yamato Ishida. Ellas serán para siempre mis amigas pero a ti te amo y vas a tener que ser la persona más importante de mi vida y soportarme hasta que me muera. ¿Vale?

-Vale, señorita Tachikawa. - dijo él con una mirada seductora. La tiró debajo de él y al sujetarle las manos dejó caer algo en la palma de la joven. Entonces, el rubio se apartó y Mimi observó lo que había depositado en su mano. El grito de la joven hizo que todo el edificio tambalease durante media hora. Un pequeño anillo descansaba en su mano, un anillo que llevaba dos letras eme entrelazadas. Mimi no podía creerse aquello y abrazó a Matt como si no hubiera mañana porque en el caso de que no lo hubiera a ella no le habría importado. -¿O prefieres señora Ishida?

Mimi volvió a lanzar grititos de alegría mezclados con risas y unas cuantas lágrimas que Matt no tardó en hacer desaparecer de su rostro con sus dedos. Le cogió el rostro y la besó en los labios intensamente, se echó encima de ella. Aquello había que celebrarlo como se merecía y en eso invirtieron esa noche iluminada por la luna creciente que entraba por el gran ventana que fue la única testigo de ese acto de amor.

T.K. fue a buscar a Kari después de acabar el trabajo, etsaba nervioso porque la chica lo había invitado a cenar a su casa. Aunque ya había estado allí otras veces tenía un poco de miedo a los padres de Kari a pesar de que los pobres se portaban magníficamente con él siempre que pasaba por allí. Subió la escalera que le iba a llevar al apartamento de la joven y Kari le abrió casi antes de que llamase al timbre.

-Caramba qué rápida... -admitió T.K. ligeramente impresionado pues aún no se había acostumbrado al hecho de que Kari pudiese verlo todo de nuevo y, en consecuencia, se atreviese a ir corriendo a abrir la puerta sin miedo de tropezar con nada. La castaña le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que casi le cortó la respiración. Sin embargo, tras recuperarse un poco la correspondió. Acercó su rostro al de ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. La chica lo hizo pasar con una sonrisa: - ¿cómo va la organización de la boda?

-Pues nos hemos pasado todo el día haciendo llamadas y enviando invitaciones pero aún quedan cosas por hacer pero ya nos vamos apoderando de ello. La verdad es que así me valdrá de experiencia para cuando tenga que preparar mi boda contigo. - Ella le guiñó el ojo, burlona y él le deshizo un poco el pelo al pasarle la mano por la cabeza. - ¿No quieres casarte conmigo? - dijo ella con carita de corderito degollado.

-Quién sabe. - dijo él con gesto serio pero ambos acabaron estallando en risas. Kari y T.K. fueron hacia la cocina donde el rubio saludó a la madre de Kari que estaba acabando de preparar la cena y saludaron a su padre que estaba leyendo el periódico en su habitación. Luego, se sentaron en el sofá hasta la hora de la cena hablando sobre la boda de Sora y Tai, los mellizos y el trabajo de T.K. Mientras Kari hablaba, el rubio se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de mirar a aquella preciosa muchacha a los ojos, esos ojos llenos de luz y que hacía que su corazón empezase a latir cada vez con más fuerza hasta el punto en el que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento. La joven se sonrojaba cada vez más al notar la profunda mirada azul de T.K., aquellos ojos la volvía loca hasta límites insospechados y le hacían sonreír hasta en los días que más triste estaba. No se cansaba de dar gracias por haber recuperado la vista para poder disfrutar de T.K. al cien por cien. Era fantástico.

Cenaron tranquilamente y luego se pusieron a ver una película de miedo por insistencia del padre de Kari aunque él solo llegó a ver los letreros que marcaban el inicio de la película pues acabó durmiéndose en el sofá con la boca abierta de par en par poco después. La madre de Kari se quedó a mirar el film pero estaba abrazada a un cojín y más de una vez dio un respingo en cuanto el asesino aparecía por detrás de la protagonista en el lugar menos pensado. Por su parte, Kari había empezado la película sentada tranquila al lado de T.K. pero se había ido lanzando a sus brazos y hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho a medida que la película la aterrorizaba cada vez más. T.K. intentaba calmar a la joven pero hasta el mismo sintió un poco de miedo al final de la película aunque intentó mantenerse impasible para mostrar fortaleza.

-Tampoco daba tanto miedo... - dijo después para hacer rabiar a Kari que le sacó la lengua. Poco después, Kari acompañaba a T.K. a la puerta de su casa. La joven salió del apartamento dejando la puerta ligeramente entreabierta detrás de ella. El rubio se acercó mucho a ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. -Ya tengo ganas de ver el vestido que te has comprado para la boda de tu hermano...

-Solo puedo decirte que es precioso...

-Vas a volverme loco. - Ella sonrió coqueta y le dio un beso en los labios. Le lanzó los brazos al cuello y lo rodeó acariciando su nuca y su suave pelo rubio que siempre caía desordenado sobre su rostro. Sus bocas se acariciaron con delicadeza hasta que tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar. Kari apoyó el rostro en el pecho de él y T.K. apoyó el mentón sobre la cabeza de ella. -Te quiero.

-Me gusta como suena cuando lo dices tú. Suena especial. - susurró ella enternecida por la repentina confesión de amor por parte de él.

-¿Antes no te sonaba especial?

-No era lo mismo. Yo sigo creyendo en lo de la media naranja, en que cada persona tiene a su otra mitad por ahí y que solo se siente pleno cuando la encuentra. Y yo la he encontrado.

-Tienes un gusto extraño, encontrar a tu media naranja en un atracador...

-Para mí ya no eres un atracador, T.K. - él la estrechó con fuerza contra él. Hizo que levantase la cabeza y la besó como si fuese la primera vez, porque nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Poco después se marchó con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro y dejando a Kari con una sonrisa también en el rostro.

Al día siguiente, las tres chicas volvieron a reunirse para determinar los últimos detalles de la boda. Casi antes de entrar en la casa de Mimi, la joven alzó orgullosa la mano ante sus amigas, mostrándoles que tal vez para después del nacimiento de los mellizos habría otra boda que celebrar.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó Sora mientras agarraba la mano de Mimi para ver el anillo de cerca.

-¿Cómo? - preguntó Kari con ánimo mientras miraba con atención la mano de Mimi.

-¡CUENTA! - exclamaron las dos amigas locas de alegría. Mimi contó lo que había pasado la noche anterior hasta que se dejó llevar entre los brazos de Matt. Kari y Sora escucharon con atención cada palabra de la chica, en silencio. Cuando terminó ambas la felicitaron y luego fue Sora la que habló.

-Yo tengo una noticia que daros porque Tai y yo ya hemos elegido los nombres de los bebés.

-¿De verdad? - Sora asintió ante la pregunta de kari que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Ai y Yûki.

**Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias a los que leen, sigues o tienen su historia agregada en favoritos y gracias también a todos los que dejáis vuestra opinión. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Era de noche y Tai dormía tranquilamente en su cama junto a Sora, roncaba suavemente y estaba teniendo un sueño un tanto extraño. En ese sueño, aparecían sus dos futuros hijos que eran una exacta copia de él, los dos, uno en chico y la otra en chica. Los niños le pedían cosas pero él no conseguía entender lo que le pedían, era como si le hablasen en un idioma extraterrestre. Se pasó las manos por el cabello un tanto desesperado ante la incapacidad de entender a sus hijos que habían empezado a llorar y patalear sentados en el suelo.

― Niños, por favor. No lloréis ―Se arrodilló sin saber qué hacer con los pequeños, miró a todos lados buscando a Sora. Se levantó, la buscó por la casa, en cada habitación, en cada rincón pero ella no estaba. La joven no estaba para ayudarlo. Inspiró. ¿Por qué no podía entender a Ai y a Yûki? ¿Acaso no servía como padre? ¿Acaso no era capaz de entender a sus propios hijos? Iba a volver juntos a sus llorosos hijos cuando alguien lo arrancó del sueño impidiendo que pudiese comprobar si era un buen padre o no.

El moreno abrió lentamente los ojos al notar que alguien lo estaba sacudiendo suavemente. Miró su brazo y vio la mano que había conseguido despertarlo con ese leve zarandeo. Se giró en la cama y se encontró con los ojos rojizos de Sora. Bostezó y habló:

― ¿Qué te pasa, Sora?― contestó de manera un poco brusca. No tenía un muy buen despertar que se diga y menos a las tantas de la madrugada.

― Tengo hambre. ― dijo ella sin más como si tener hambre a las tres de la mañana fuese lo más normal del mundo. Tai la miró un poco confundido.

― Pues ves a la cocina y come algo, ¿no? - contestó el moreno sin entender porque la chica le había despertado si solo tenía un poco de hambre.

― Es que me apetece comer helado de chocolate.

― No queda. ― Tai se giró una vez más quedando de espaldas a ella. La joven hizo una mueca de fastidio y volvió a sacudir al moreno que se movió lentamente y la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

― Tai...― murmuró ella haciendo un puchero adorable que dejó a Tai atontado durante varios minutos.

― ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó él mientras se frotaba los ojos intentando apartar de su mente el llanto de sus hijos, los del sueño.

― ¿Podrías ir a comprarme helado a una de esas tiendas de veinticuatro horas? ¿Por favor? ― Tai se quedó perplejo ante la petición de la embarazada.

― ¿No puedes esperar a mañana? - Sora puso carita de pena y a los pocos segundos ya tenía a Tai vestido con el chándal y saliendo por la puerta hacia la tienda más próxima. Sonrió, a pesar de que no había parado de murmurar en su contra al final había ido a por el chocolate que ella le había pedido, era un gran chico, el mejor de todos...

-.-

― Y tuve que ir a comprar helado de chocolate a las tres de la mañana... ― terminó Tai la historia. Matt ya llevaba un buen rato riéndose de él. Los dos amigos habían quedado aquel sábado a la hora de almorzar para hacerlo juntos mientras sus novias se habían ido juntas a comprar algunas cosas para los niños. Las ojeras de Tai mostraban que después del viaje nocturno hasta la tienda ya no había podido volver a dormirse y que había pasado gran parte de la noche en vela. En cambio, tras comerse el chocolate, Sora se había quedado plácidamente dormida, ajena a que su novio ya no iba a poder conciliar el sueño aquella noche, y a Tai le había costado mucho levantarla de la cama esa mañana.

― Bueno, ya has superado el primer antojo de Sora. Veremos qué tal te va con el siguiente.

― Ya me reiré yo de ti cuando seas tú el que tenga que atender los antojos de Mimi.

― Para eso aún falta mucho, amigo mío. ― T.K. que llegaba en ese momento, se sentó con ellos en la mesa de la cafetería.

― Eso pensaba yo, Matt. Pero, mírame.

― ¿De qué habláis?

― De Tai y los antojos de Sora.― T.K. sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro a su amigo.

― ¿Os puedo contar una cosa?― preguntó Tai.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntaron los rubios al unísono.

― Esta noche he tenido un sueño muy extraño que me ha dado que pensar― Alzó la mirada y vio que los dos hermanos lo escuchaban con atención así que continuó― . En el sueño, estaba solo con mis dos hijos. Los niños me decían cosas a gritos y yo no conseguía entenderlos y al final se ponían a llorar.

― ¿Y qué pasa que los niños nunca lloran o qué?

― Deja que Tai acabe, Matt.― lo reprendió T.K.

― No es eso, claro que pueden llorar. Lo que me preocupa es que lo que yo he soñado algún día sea real...

― Creo que me he perdido un poco― Afirmó T.K. a lo que Matt asintió. Tai suspiró suavemente y siguió con lo que estaba diciendo.

― Quiero decir que tengo miedo de que cuando nazcan mis hijos y crezcan yo no sepa cuidarlos o entenderlos. No creo que ser padre sea una cosa fácil aunque cuando era un niño mi padre ya me lo advertía nunca pensé que iba a vivirlo tan pronto y creo que estoy un poco asustado. Quiero ser un buen ejemplo para esos niños pero sé que hay ciertas cosas de mi pasado que nunca les podré contar como que dejé ciega durante dos años a su tía Kari, que fui un atracador de bancos o que dejé a su madre sola una vez. Sé que ahora tengo trabajo y una vida normal junto a Sora y sé que nos espera un futuro perfecto pero... tengo miedo de no hacer bien mi papel, tanto de padre como de esposo.

Matt apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y miró a Tai con sus grandes ojos azules.

― No seas idiota, Tai.― T.K. se acercó al moreno.

― Mira, Tai. Sé que soy el más joven de aquí y tal vez el que menos puede opinar pero creo que Matt tiene razón, no seas idiota. Nunca debes dejarte vencer por esos estúpidos miedos que intentan acosarte porque todos hemos cometido errores en el pasado, claro que sí, pero ahora los estamos enmendando, hemos arreglado nuestras vidas y ahora nos ganamos la vida honradamente sin tener que atracar. La vida no es fácil, la nuestra lo ha sido aún menos pero creo que eso nos ha hecho más fuertes para enfrentarnos a nuestro futuro. Estoy seguro de que vas a ser un gran esposo para Sora, al fin y al cabo, os amáis tanto que a pesar de todas las dificultades habéis acabado juntos, os vais a casar dentro de nada, Tai. Y otra cosa, al igual que serás un gran esposo, estoy seguro de que serás un gran padre, tienes un corazón muy grande y estoy casi seguro de que serás capaz de aprender a entender y comprender a tus hijos y ellos te querrán muchísimo.

Las palabras de T.K. animaron mucho al pobre Tai que se había levantado bastante agobiado. Los hermanos lo animaron, sobre todo T.K. que era el que más facilidad tenía para esas cosas. El pequeño del grupo siempre había tenido facilidad para difundir la esperanza en el futuro entre sus compañeros.

Las chicas se pasaron el día de compras y Mimi llenó bolsas y bolsas de todo tipo de ropa de todos los colores para los mellizos: Sora y Kari observaban, un tanto pasmadas, como la castaña compraba sin cesar todo cuanto caía en sus manos. Las tres salieron de allí con las bolsas llenas y al salir del centro comercial se encontraron con que los chicos estaban esperándolas a la puerta. Kari corrió a abrazar a T.K. y éste la correspondió regalándole un beso en la sien.

― ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? - preguntó el rubio.

― Por supuesto.― contestó ella mirándolo directamente a esos ojos tan azules. En cuanto se volvieron, se dieron cuenta de que Mimi era arrastrada por Matt hacia el otro lado de la calle, lejos del centro comercial antes de que la joven dilapidase todo su dinero allí dentro en ropa de bebé.

Por su parte, Tai había rodeado de manera espontánea a Sora con los brazos. La pelirroja recibió el gesto con un poco de sorpresa pero con mucha alegría, últimamente Tai estaba un poco distante y no se había mostrado tan cariñoso con ella como siempre. T.K. y Kari se marcharon dejando todas las bolsas dentro del coche de Tai.

Cuando se separaron un trecho de la pareja, T.K. le contó a Kari las dudas que tenía su hermano respecto a su inminente paternidad.

― Creo que Sora ya se había dado cuenta. Hoy nos ha dicho que desde hace unos días lo notaba raro pero dice que sobre todo lo ha encontrado extraño esta mañana. Supongo que a mi hermano le afectó el sueño de anoche. Pobre Tai. ― murmuró la joven esbozando una sonrisa tierna al ver como su hermano se preocupaba tanto por el tema.

― ¿Y Sora qué tal lo lleva?

― Bien, el embarazo lo está yendo bien y los mellizos están en perfecto estado. Solo se siente un poco asustada por que dentro de tres meses se verá dando a luz, es normal. Además, el ajetreo de la boda la está dejando completamente agotada, es mucho trabajo.

― Ambos están un poco intimidados por la idea de ser padres, ¿no crees?

― ¿Tú no lo estarías?

― Supongo que sí pero creo que tener un niño tiene que ser un momento muy especial. Pero, ¿sabes qué? ― preguntó T.K. deteniéndose en medio de la acera con la mirada baja.― Siempre envidiaré a esos niños por tener una familia. ― susurró esbozando una melancólica sonrisa al pensar en sus padres. Al verlo tan triste, Kari lo abrazó.

― Estoy seguro de que cuando llegue el momento tú también serás un gran padre.

T.K. le hizo alzar el rostro y la besó con ternura, aquella chica siempre sabía hacerle ver la parte positiva de las cosas por muy oscuro que fuese el camino para llegar a ellas.

Tai dejó todas las bolsas en la habitación que habían decorado para los niños. Salió al salón y se sentó en el sofá junto a Sora. Tenía cara de estar exhausta pero al sentarse junto a ella, la pelirroja le dedicó una cálida sonrisa mientras le cogía la mano. La condujo suavemente hasta su abultado vientre y Tai sintió como uno de sus retoños daba una fuerte patada. Miró a Sora, maravillado.

― Tus pequeñajos tienen muchas ganas de jugar contigo al fútbol... ― La chica no llegó a terminar porque Tai le selló los labios con un intenso beso de esos que le conmovían hasta la última fibra del cuerpo. El moreno la acercó todo lo que pudo y la estrechó mientras continuaba su beso. Sora le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, se moría de ganas por casarse con él. Quería que pasasen las dos semanas que los separaban de la esperada fecha para estar a su lado de una vez por todas porque ése era el hombre de su vida y no pensaba dejarlo marchar una vez más pero sobre todo tenía claro que era el mejor padre que los mellizos podían tener y esa noche, se encargó de decírselo suavemente al oído mientras disfrutaban como la primera vez de la compañía del otro.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, el próximo llevará bastante de las tres parejas :) Espero que os haya gustado, este capítulo era uno de esos que funcionan de una manera un poco independiente del resto de la historia pero que es necesario.**

** Takari95**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Y, finalmente, después de semanas interminables de preparativos, compras y acuerdos llegó el esperado día de la boda. Aquella noche, Sora durmió en casa de Mimi y Kari también se unió a la fiesta mientras que Tai se quedó en casa de sus padres para poder descansar como toca antes de su día importante pues llevaba días un tanto preocupado por equivocarse de palabras durante la ceremonia o meter la pata de cualquier otra manera, cosa que no era rara en él. Además, las últimas noches a parte de que le acosaban todos esos pensamientos se había visto obligado a satisfacer un millón de antojos. Cada noche, Sora le sorprendía con uno nuevo y más extraño que el anterior. Con el último antojo a Sora le habían venido ganas de comer comida francesa a las dos y media de la madrugada y el pobre de Tai se había vuelto loco para encontrar algo que satisficiera a su chica.

Aunque para su desgracia luego le era imposible conciliar el sueño de nuevo y se limitaba a observar a su pelirroja que dormía como un lirón entre sus brazos. En esos momentos, llevaba una mano a su vientre y en más de una ocasión había recibido una patadita como respuesta de alguno de los pequeños y no había podido evitar sonreír.

Mimi y Kari, advertidas por Tai, compraron toda clase de comida o bebida para poder atender a Sora en uno más de sus innumerables antojos pero aquella noche la joven no tuvo ninguno y dejó dormir tranquilas a sus dos amigas. Las tres jóvenes se despertaron de buena mañana para preparar las cosas e ir hacia el palacete de la familia Tachikawa que se encontraba en la cima de una pequeña colina a unos cincuenta kilómetros de la capital, allí sería donde se celebraría la esperada boda. Sora estaba echa un manojo de nervios y durante todo el viaje en coche no dejó de pasarse la mano por la tripa como si aquel sencillo gesto fuese a calmar el huracán de sentimientos que contenía en su interior.

—Vas a deformarte la barriga, Sora. — comentó Mimi al ver por el retrovisor del vehículo desde el asiento del copiloto que la joven no paraba de repetir el movimiento una y otra vez. Kari rió suavemente porque ella también se había dado cuenta de los nervios de Sora. La pelirroja las miró a ambas y paró de hacer aquello, no se había dado ni cuenta de que no había parado de hacerlo en todo el camino pero lo cierto es que la piel ya casi le escocía por el roce continuo de la ropa contra la piel. Tras una hora de camino en coche, se detuvieron delante de una gran verja de hierro pintada de verde oscuro. El conductor estiró el brazo y llamó al timbre y unos segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió con un ligero chirrido. Sora y Kari se acercaron a los asientos delanteros viendo la enorme mansión que se les presentaba delante a la que iban a llegar por un camino de piedra que se abría en una zona cubierta de césped bien cuidado y recién cortado para la ocasión. De los frondosos árboles caían cintas blancas con grandes lazos que estaban colgadas de las ramas. En unos minutos, recorrieron el camino y el coche se detuvo delante de la gran casa. Kari bajó rápidamente del coche y corrió al otro lado para sacar a Sora del automóvil pues a la joven le costaba moverse con el peso que llevaba ya en su tripa de seis meses.

—Dios mío... — fue lo único que pudo articular Sora mientras observaba la espectacular casa de dos pisos pintada de color verde claro con las ventanas de color verde oscuro como la verja que habían cruzado con el coche.

—Pues espera a ver lo que hemos preparado con todos los adornos que compramos... — dijo Mimi con una sonrisa mientras conducía a las dos chicas por el recibidor de mármol hasta una puerta que daba a un grandioso jardín trasero en el que se habían colocado unas cien sillas blancas con lazos del mismo color a los lados y en el centro de esos dos bloques de sillas había una pérgola donde los novios se darían el sí quiero delante de un sacerdote.

—Es precioso... — susurró Kari con un hilo de voz y Sora se limitó a asentir conforme con la descripción que Kari había hecho del lugar. Era definitivamente precioso y condenadamente prefecto.

—Pero esto ya lo disfrutarás más tarde, ahora tenemos que ir a prepararte y luego Kari y yo bajaremos a encargarnos de los invitados que vayan llegando.

Sora dejó que Mimi y Kari la arrastraran escaleras arriba hasta una gran habitación donde se encontraba su vestido colocado en un maniquí en el centro de la habitación. Pasó los dedos por la sedosa tela del traje pero las castañas no le dejaron observarlo más y la hicieron sentar en un taburete delante de una cómoda llena a rebosar de todo tipo de potingues, maquillaje de distintos tonos, sombra de ojos, lápiz de labios...

—Vas a estar preciosa cuando Kari y yo terminemos. — sentenció Mimi.

La pelirroja se dejó hacer y Kari se puso a maquillarla. En primer lugar, le puso una base de maquillaje que quedaba genial con su tono de piel. Luego, cogió una sombra de ojos de un color parecido al dorado y le dio unos cuantos toques en los párpados. Después, le dejó caer unas pinceladas de colorete en las mejillas y por último le pintó los labios de un suave tono rosado. El dorado suave de los párpados apenas se notaba pero destaca sus grandes ojos rojizos de una manera increíble.

—Mi hermano se va a caer de bruces en cuanto te vea así de guapa.

—No quiero que le coja algo, caramba. — comentó Sora un tanto seria antes de estallar en risas.

Mimi tomó el relevo de Kari y se encargó de hacerle la manicura francesa a Sora en las uñas de las manos. Le cortó las uñas, le pasó una capa de líquido transparente y luego dibujó una fina raya blanca al final de la uña. Observó maravillada su obra de arte... Sora abrió la boca para alabar el buen trabajo de Mimi cuando llamaron a la puerta. Kari fue a abrir y Sora se levantó de un salto.

—¡Mamá!

Toshiko Takenouchi cruzó el umbral con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro. Hacía muchos meses que no veía a su hija aunque estaba al tanto de todo lo sucedido y de que iba a ser abuela muy pronto. Mimi y Kari desaparecieron silenciosamente de la habitación para arreglarse y dejaron a las dos mujeres solas. Sora dudó unos segundos pero finalmente fue a refugiarse en brazos de su progenitora. A pesar de que ambas habían estado durante un tiempo distanciadas siempre se mostrarían el amor que sentían la una por la otra en los momentos importantes, en esos momentos en el que hay que dejar de lado las diferencias.

—Me alegro de verte, Sora. ¿Cómo están mis chiquitines? — preguntó con ternura al fijarse en el avanzado embarazo de su hija. — ¿Y tú como estás, cariño?

—Muy nerviosa, mamá. ¿Podrías ayudarme con el pelo?

—Por supuesto. — dijo la madre feliz de formar parte de la boda de su hija. Sora miró a su madre que iba con un vestida con un precioso kimono y suspiró, ahora que tenía a su madre allí parecía que los nervios la azuzaban un poco menos.

-.-

Tai fue a casa de T.K. en cuanto se levantó, su madre y su padre estaban arreglándose y quedaron en encontrarse ya en el lugar de la boda porque iba a acudir allí con Matt, T.K. e Izzy. Cuando llegó al apartamento lo invadió una profunda nostalgia al recordar los momentos pasados allí con sus compañeros planeando el atraco que le hizo caer de nuevo en los brazos de Sora, ese atraco había sido el detonante, había sido el que le había llevado hasta ese punto y agradecería mil veces a quién fuera por haberlo realizado justo el día en el que su hermana y su pelirroja estaban allí.

Matt lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo empujó hacia su habitación para que se cambiase de ropa y se pusiera la camisa blanca, la chaqueta y los pantalones negros. T.K. que también iba de traje y chaqueta se había colocado una corbata de color amarillo pálido que le quedaba francamente bien. Tai, por su parte, miró la corbata y la pajarita que había encima de su cama, ninguna de las dos le convencía lo suficiente.

—Izzy ya ha llegado con el coche. — dijo Matt mientras Tai seguía debatiéndose entre ponerse la corbata o la pajarita. — Coge las dos y muévete ya o llegaremos tarde.

El moreno aceptó la recomendación del rubio y cogió las dos. Salió apresuradamente, bajó las escaleras y se metió en el coche sentándose en el asiento del copiloto mientras sus dos amigos se situaban detrás de ellos.

—Hola, Izzy. — dijo Tai saludando al pelirrojo que había acudido desde la ciudad en que vivía ahora para asistir a su boda. Izzy sonrió a Tai, le estrechó la mano y arrancó el coche partiendo hacia el palacete de Mimi.

Salieron de la capital y Tai parecía ausente, tenía la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla y la mirada perdida en cualquier punto del horizonte. Pronto dejaron atrás la ciudad y empezaron a recorrer kilómetros por una carretera secundaria de esas que tan solo están rodeadas de campos abandonados. Aquel camino era una vía alternativa para ir hasta la mansión de Mimi mucho más tranquila y rápida que la carretera principal. Tai iba distraído pero Matt se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, se acercó al asiento de Tai y miró por el retrovisor y vio que salía un extraño humo negro del tubo de escape del coche. Frunció el ceño, aquello no podía ser una buena señal. Y tenía razón, un par de kilómetros después el coche yacía parado en el arcén mientras cuatro jóvenes observaban con ojo crítico el motor que echaba humo también. Tai estaba pálido, no había dicho nada desde que había bajado del coche para ver el estado penoso en que se encontraba el motor. Izzy, T.K. y Matt no se atrevieron a decirle nada por si acaso se desmayaba o algo así, tenían un gran problema pues no solo no tenían coche si no que tampoco tenían cobertura en esa carretera desierta alejada de la mano de Dios que prácticamente solo usaban cuatro personas para acceder a la casa de Mimi y a cuatros grandes mansiones más que había en aquella zona. Matt miró el reloj y vio que faltaba una hora y cuarto para que empezase la boda. Ahora mismo se encontrarían a medio camino entre la capital y la casa de Mimi y era físicamente imposible que llegasen a tiempo. Tai se apoyó en el automóvil consciente de que su peor pesadilla estaba a punto de cumplirse. ¿Qué pesadilla? Dejar a Sora plantada ante el altar con todos los invitados mirando como él se comportaba como un miserable al no aparecer por allí y aún más estando la novia embarazada de seis meses.

—Sora me va a matar... Tendríamos que haber subido por la otra carretera, no por este camino de montaña...

Los otros no supieron que decirle, querían ir por allí porque se llegaba antes pero sabían que si esto les hubiera pasado yendo por el otro camino seguro que se habrían encontrado con alguien que los hubiera ayudado o se hubieran encontrado con los demás invitados a la boda que se hubieran encargado de llevar al menos al novio hasta el lugar del enlace. Pero allí, no había nadie así y no podían hacer nada.

-.-

Toshiko acabó de arreglar el pelo pelirrojo de su hija en un gracioso recogido del que se desprendían algunos mechones y le colocó el velo sobre la cabeza, lo estiró suavemente para que no quedara arrugado y se apartó para ver lo espléndida que estaba su hija.

—Estás preciosa, cariño.

—Gracias, mamá.

Mimi y Kari subieron a la habitación para ver a Sora y la encontraron más que perfecta.

—¿Ya ha llegado Tai?

—No, mi hermano aún no ha llegado pero mi padre y mi madre sí y dicen que ya tendría que estar aquí porque se ha marchado temprano para venir con Matt y los chicos. — contestó Kari.

A Sora no tardó en invadirla la preocupación y el miedo, ¿dónde se había metido Tai?

-.-

Tai golpeó con los puños el techo del coche, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba apretando con fuerza los dientes conteniendo su furia, ¿porqué tenía que pasarle hoy una cosa así? T.K. le posó una mano sobre el hombro para intentar tranquilizarlo. Matt que se había quitado la chaqueta de etiqueta para observar con más detenimiento el motor, se acercó a Tai, lo hizo volverse y le pegó un tremendo puñetazo que le partió el labio.

—¿Vas a rendirte sin luchar? Maldita sea, Tai. —Tai arremetió contra el rubio mayor y lo golpeó en la nariz. Los dos se enzarzaron en una fuerte pelea, volaron puñetazos y patadas por parte de ambos hacia su oponente y ni T.K. ni Izzy sabían como parar aquello. Matt y Tai estuvieron a punto de caer en la cuneta donde quedaba barro de las lluvias de hacia unos días atrás. Sin embargo, lo que cayó allí por el forcejeo fue una pequeña cajita de terciopelo...

Tai y Matt dejaron de pegarse en el acto, se quedaron blancos como la cera y se miraron a los ojos, aterrorizados. Aquello ya no podía salir peor... Matt dio un salto y se metió dentro de la cuneta, se arremangó la camisa y empezó a buscar las alianzas. Tai se quitó la chaqueta, se subió las mangas de la camisa y empezó a hurgar en el barro rezando por encontrar los anillos. Izzy y T.K. se centraron en ver si podían arrancar el coche de algún modo pero les fue imposible. Un rato después, vieron a Matt y Tai salir de la cuneta con los brazos cubiertos de barro hasta los codos pero con la cajita de los anillos, totalmente embarrada, en la mano.

—Creo que vamos a tener que empezar a correr si queremos tener la más mínima oportunidad de llegar a la boda. —sentenció T.K. a lo que Matt asintió mientras Tai miraba con pena la caja de los anillos.

—Vamos, es el día de tu boda. Tienes que llegar a tiempo.

Tai miró a Matt y se fijó en que llevaba la cara cubierta de golpes. Se giró, y miró su reflejo en la ventana del coche, llevaba la camisa mal colocada, por fuera de los pantalones, abierta hasta la mitad del pecho, tenía el labio partido , un ojo que se le estaba poniendo morado y una ceja que sangraba. Suspiró y la determinación apareció en sus ojos.

—Vamos.

Acto seguido, cogió la chaqueta y empezó a correr por la carretera. Unos cuantos kilómetros lo separaban de la mujer de su vida y pensaba recorrerlos fuera como fuese. Izzy cerró el estropeado coche y siguió a sus compañeros en su carrera.

Mimi y Kari estaban recibiendo a los últimos invitados en el recibidor y no podían evitar mirar con cierta preocupación el caminito por el que se entraba a la mansión intentando ver si Tai y los demás llegaban ya o no.

—¿No será capaz de marcharse otra vez, verdad? —preguntó Mimi a Kari con un hilo de voz.

—Por el bien de mi hermano, espero que no. —susurró Kari. Su corazón también estaba siendo presionado por la preocupación pues si su hermano se había marchado, posiblemente T.K. le habría seguido. Sacudió la cabeza intentando disipar esos horribles pensamientos, tenía que tener esperanza.

Los invitados se aposentaron en sus respectivos lugares, los padres de Tai estaban sentados junto a la madre de Sora en la primera fila. Kari vio que su padre le hacía un gesto para que se acercase y se aproximó.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano? — Tanto la madre de Kari como la madre de Sora también miraban a la muchacha. Kari lanzó una breve mirada a Mimi que estaba intentado llamar a Matt al móvil pero cada vez que lo hacía una vocecita mecánica le decía que estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Lo mismo pasaba con el móvil de Tai, T.K. e Izzy. Mimi negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo ni idea de donde está Tai, estamos intentando localizarlos.

—¿Esto lo sabe Sora? —preguntó Toshiko.

—Por el momento, no. Pero, si no llegan dentro de poco tendremos que decírselo. — concluyó Kari.

-.-

Tai y los demás estaban completamente empapados en sudor, habían pasado ya varios carteles que indicaban el lugar donde se encontraba el palacete de los Tachikawa, pero el último cartel que habían visto marcaba que faltaban unos quince kilómetros para llegar y tan solo diez minutos para que empezase la boda. Sin embargo, Tai no se detuvo en su desesperada carrera, no pensaba dejar plantada a Sora en el altar, le había prometido que no la dejaría sola nunca más y él no era de esos que rompían las promesas así como así. Además, a saber como podía afectar un disgusto así a los niños...

Sora seguía esperando en la habitación a que Kari y Mimi fuesen a buscarla pero de alguna manera, sabía que Tai aún no había aparecido. Se secó una pequeña lágrima que estaba cayendo por su mejilla. No podía evitar pensar que él la iba a abandonar de nuevo. Sus amigas fueron a buscarla con el semblante serio, la hicieron bajar al jardín pero allí no estaba Tai esperándola.

—¿Dónde está Tai? —susurró a punto de echarse a llorar.

Ni Kari ni Mimi supieron qué decirle en ese momento, tan solo acertaron a acercarle una silla para que pudiera sentarse antes de estallar en llantos.

-.-

Tai sentía que le ardían los pulmones._ "Espérame, Sora" _pensó mientras se esforzaba para correr más rápido aunque sus piernas estaban empezando a pedirle que parara de una vez o iban a fallarle en cualquier momento después de aquella tremenda carrera de casi diez kilómetros que llevaba a su espalda. Los otros tres lo seguían como podían, no pensaban dejar a su líder solo en el día más importante de su vida.

El ronroneo de un motor los hizo detenerse en seco y volverse hacia la carretera. Una pequeña camioneta subía por la desierta carretera. Tai se colocó en medio y la hizo parar. Se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor y le explicó entre sofocados resoplidos que se les había estropeado el coche y que estaba a punto de dejar a su novia plantada en el altar. El hombre, al verlo tan desesperado, los hizo subir a todos a la camioneta pues él era el encargado de llevar la tarta del enlace a la casa de Mimi. Tai estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar cuando se sentó en la camioneta junto al pastelero.  
En apenas veinte minutos divisaron la gran mansión, el pastelero dejó que Tai bajase en la puerta principal pues él tenía que dar la vuelta para entrar por la puerta de servicio. Los demás chicos bajaron también y vieron como el moreno corría como un desesperado por el camino que llevaba a la mansión, decidieron seguirlo. Tai apartó de un manotazo a los mayordomos que se encontró en el hall y que al verlo tan sucio y cubiertos de heridas intentaban barrarle el paso.

—¡Que soy el novio, maldita sea! — siguió corriendo y al cruzar vio el jardín y vio un montón de gente reunidad en un mismo sitio. — ¡SORA!

Los invitados se apartaron dejando que la joven pudiese ver quién la llamaba, estaba llorando y a Tai se le rompió el corazón en pedacitos al verla así. Bajó los escalones a tropezones porque las piernas le temblaban. Sora se levantó, sorprendida y empezó a esbozar una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tai...

Tai tropezó con uno de los enanitos de jardín que llevaban un lazo en la cabeza pero se levantó casi antes de caer al suelo. Sora no pudo evitar reír al pensar que antes Kari le había dicho que su hermano caería de bruces en cuanto la viera vestida novia. Caminó hacia él y lo abrazó en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance.

—Lo siento, no sabes la de cosas que me han pasado... —susurró el pobre de Tai. Sora se extrañó de que él no correspondiese a su abrazo pero lo entendió todo en cuanto vio que llevaba los brazos cubiertos de barro y la camisa empapada de sudor.

Me alegro de que estés aquí...

Kari echó a correr en cuanto vio a T.K. cruzar la puerta de cristal del jardín, T.K. la miró embelesado al fijarse en el precioso vestido amarillo claro que llevaba que le sentaba como un guante. Matt por su parte, miró a Mimi y le dedicó una media sonrisa y poco a poco se aproximó a ella. Mimi se rió de él antes si quiera de pedirle explicaciones al ver como llevaba la cara hecha un mapa y los brazos cubiertos de barro.

Mimi arrastró a Tai para que se apresurase a arreglarse, la novia ya lo había esperado demasiado. La castaña también se llevó a los demás para que al menos se cambiasen de camisa. Poco después, Tai ya estaba colocado en el altar, con una camisa blanca que le había dejado Mimi que quedaba muy bien con el pantalón y la chaqueta. La castaña y su hermana Kari había estado deliberando entre ponerle una corbata o una pajarita y al final le colocaron una corbata gris preciosa. El joven vio como Sora avanzaba lentamente por el altar, parecía un ángel, vestida con su traje de novia, nunca la había visto tan guapa. Finalmente, la joven llegó a su lado y el chico estiró el brazo para tomarle la mano que ella aceptó. Se miraron a los ojos, aquel sin duda iba a ser el mejor día de sus vidas.

**Hasta aquí dejo el capítulo, en el próximo terminaré la boda :) Espero que os haya gustado!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Tai miró a Sora a los ojos, colocó un fino anillo en su dedo y le acarició la mano con ternura.

─Sí quiero...─susurró con la voz desprendiendo emoción.

Sora se mordió el labio, ahora no era momento de llorar pero le estaban entrando una ganas terribles de derramar lágrimas de felicidad. Cogió el anillo y repitió el gesto que segundos antes había realizado Tai y murmuró:

─Sí quiero─.Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de las últimas palabras que dijo el cura. En realidad, años después no recordarían ninguna de las palabras que dijo el sacerdote, tan solo recordarían ese esperado "sí quiero" murmurado por los labios del otro. Tai tomó el rostro de Sora, le acarició las mejillas sonrosadas con los dedos pulgares, la acercó a él. La chica se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso que se fue intensificando. Escucharon a los invitados lanzar vítores pero no les prestaron atención tampoco. En ese momento, tan solo importaban ellos dos porque al final había conseguido estar juntos. Recibieron los abrazos de sus amigos, Tai derramó alguna que otra lagrimita de emoción mientras abrazaba a su amigo Matt que le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda mientras le decía algo al oído. Por su parte. Sora se refugió entre los brazos de sus mejores amigas, Kari y Mimi. Kari tenía los ojos rojos, por lo visto había estado llorando toda la ceremonia y Mimi portaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ninguna cabía en sí misma de contenta.

En cuanto los novios recibieron las felicitaciones de los invitados, Mimi los hizo entrar en la casa hasta un gran salón donde muchos sirvientes iban y venían de la cocina llenando las mesas con suculentos manjares de todo tipo. Se sentaron en sus lugar y el banquete transcurrió de manera muy agradable y distendida. Hacia el final, Tai y Sora se levantaron a cortar la tarta los dos juntos y el moreno no pudo evitar una cómplice al pastelero que había salvado su boda y su pellejo. El hombre asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras los dos novios cortaban la tarta con una sonrisa en la boca. Mimi se encargó también de contratar una banda de música y Tai y Sora pudieron bailar agarrados, dando vueltas, deslizándose sobre la pista.

Kari estaba sentada en una de las mesas que había en el comedor y miraba desde allí a su hermano y a Sora felices bailando juntos. Cuando giró la cabeza, T.K. que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa le hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalándole la puerta de salida del salón. Kari no comprendió muy bien el mensaje pero finalmente se levantó y salió de allí. Una vez fuera del gran salón, T.K. no dejó ni que le preguntara nada y la cogió de la mano y echó a correr hacia la salida de aquel gran caserón mientras que con la otra mano se deshacía el nudo de la corbata. Kari se detuvo un segundo para quitarse los zapatos de tacón.

─¿Dónde vamos?─preguntó en cuanto vio que T.K. se subía a uno de los tantísimos coches que Mimi tenía.

─Donde tú quieras. Mimi me ha dado las llaves─. El rubio le guiñó un ojo a su castaña mientras le mostraba en su mano unas brillantes llaves que sonaban al chocar las unas contra las otras. Kari sonrió y subió al coche con T.K.

T.K. arrancó el coche, el motor rugió. Puso primera, salió del aparcamiento y se perdió por el caminito de piedra, saliendo de la propiedad. El rubio bajó las ventanillas al máximo y el aire entraba y les revolvía el cabello.

─¿Vamos a la playa?─sugirió el joven con una gran sonrisa.

Kari asintió perdida en los grandes ojos azules de él.

Matt vio que su hermano desaparecía con Hikari y supo que ya no los vería por hoy. Además, hoy era el día de Tai y Sora, no se notaría si él también se marchaba un rato. Se levantó y avanzó con las manos en los bolsillos hasta donde estaba Mimi. Ella estaba de pie, de espaldas a él. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le dio un suave beso en el cuello. La joven se volvió y lo miró con sus grandes ojos miel.

─¿Desaparecemos nosotros también?─A Matt no le hizo falta decir mucho más para convencerla.

Tras recorrer el trayecto, T.K. dejó el coche aparcado cerca de la primera línea de playa. Kari se bajó de él casi antes de que lo parara y bajó por unas pequeñas escaleras hasta la arena. En cuanto sus pies descalzos pisaron la tibia arena empezó a correr hasta el mar. T.K. se deshizo de la engorrosa corbata por fin y la dejó en el asiento trasero del coche, se desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa y dejó la chaqueta tirada también en el asiento de detrás. Poco después, siguió a Kari que lo esperaba en la orilla.

─Me encanta esta playa...─susurró la joven. T.K. le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y acercó su rostro al de ella, mucho. Rozó sus labios con los de ella un par de veces...

Kari sonrió antes de que los labios de T.K. se juntaran con los de ella y en un rápido movimiento se separó, metió la mano en el agua y salpicó a T.K. con el agua salada. La joven estalló en risas al verlo medio mojado y con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

─Ésta me la pagas...─Él esbozó una sonrisa pícara y Kari echó a correr por la orilla. T.K. intentó mojarla varias veces y al final lo consiguió. La joven hinchó las mejillas al estilo de Mimi pero empezó a reír de nuevo mientras salpicaba al chico. El joven corrió hacia ella, puso una mano en su espalda, otra en la parte trasera de sus rodillas y la cogió en brazos. Kari intentó debatirse porque el joven llevaba idea de introducirse un poco más en el mar y bañarla por completo pero le fue imposible. Finalmente, una ola un poco más alta que las demás los empapó a los dos por completo, de pies a cabeza. El rubio bajó a Kari, la chica se puso de puntillas y rozó los labios con los de él, sabían a sal. No obstante, T.K. le puso una mano en la nuca y la besó intensamente en la boca, Kari suspiró. Como le gustaba que la besara así.

Los dos salieron del agua y se sentaron en la arena con una sonrisa en el rostro, el sol calentaba tenuemente y ese calor fue menguando a medida que las horas fueron pasando. T.K. se tumbó en la arena boca arriba y Kari se echó a su lado boca abajo para poder mirarlo y darle besos de vez en cuando mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

─A mí también me encanta esta playa─. Murmuró T.K. recordando aquella noche en que había recorrido esta playa buscando a una ciega y un tanto indefensa Kari─. Para mí, es un lugar muy especial...─susurró también recordando el día del atraco en que la tuvo que dejar allí sola.

─Desde la primera vez que nos encontramos han cambiado muchísimo las cosas, ¿no crees?

─Tienes razón pero ahora todo es mucho mejor que antes... Doy gracias todos los días por haberte encontrado.

─No digas tonterías. No soy tan especial...─dijo Kari mientras ponía los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa.

─Sí lo eres. Dime, ¿qué persona normal hubiera confiado en un atracador?

─Pues...

─La respuesta es nadie... excepto tú.

─¿Y Mimi o Sora?

─Ellas ya conocían a Matt y Tai de antes, tú no me conocías absolutamente de nada y ni tan siquiera podías verme. Además, ya te lo dije, mi pasado está repleto de pasajes que me gustaría borrar para siempre. He hecho cosas que no han estado bien.

─T.K. somos muy jóvenes y todos los errores pueden enmendarse. Ya lo verás...─susurró ella mientras se acercaba a él para darle un beso en los labios intentando aliviar con él el nudo que se le formaba al joven en la garganta cada vez que mencionaba su pasado.

─Te quiero...─murmuró el chico acercándola para abrazarla. Kar apoyó la mejilla en el rubio pelo de él. Cada vez que se lo decía le sonaban mejor esas palabras, cada vez le aseguraban más que siempre iban a estar juntos.

─Y yo a ti─. Hikari rodeó su cuello con los brazos, él le rodeó la cintura y habló en su oído.

─... pero tenía miedo de no poder hacerte feliz y todavía lo tengo, tengo miedo de no ser lo que tú necesitas, tal vez fui un estúpido al pensar que yo podría ser el adecuado para estar a tu lado...

─No vuelvas a decirme eso, nunca. T.K., mírame por favor... mírame a los ojos...─le suplicó al ver que no levantaba la cabeza─No te tortures así, no lo hagas, no estás siendo justo contigo mismo...

T.K. la abrazó con más fuerza aún hundiendo el rostro en su hombro.

─Lo que no es justo es que yo te tenga aquí a mi lado, no es justo que te retenga...─soltó con la voz teñida de amargura.

─¿Pero qué estás diciendo...?

─Que no te merezco...

─No, no digas eso... ¿Por qué dices esto ahora?

─Porque no había podido decírtelo antes con todo el jaleo de la boda y porque es lo que siento ahora mismo, Kari. No podía aguantarlo por más tiempo, lo siento.

─Maldita sea, T.K. sólo haces que menospreciarte y torturarte cuando no tienes la culpa... ¿Acaso tienes la culpa de que yo esté enamorada de ti? No. Sé que en el fondo tienes dudas que te acechan pero... ¿sabes lo que me gusta de ti?─dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos─ Lo que me gusta de ti es que nunca te dejas doblegar y transmites seguridad, haces que la gente que está cerca de ti se sienta protegida, a salvo a pesar de que tú estés decaído. Eres un chico maravilloso y te quiero a mi lado. No puedes decir en serio que no me mereces porque entonces creo que no estás seguro de lo que sientes... por mí...

─No, no es eso. Yo... te quiero...

─¿Entonces cuál es el problema? T.K. solo tienes que ver que solo soy feliz de verdad cuando estoy a tu lado─.Tras estas palabras T.K. levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, sorprendido por la respuesta de ella. Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio mirándose fijamente.

─Kari...-él la abrazó y la acercó a él─. Gracias...

─De nada... ─ella se separó un poco y lo miró, le apartó el pelo de la cara y lo besó en los labios.

Los dos volvieron al coche cogidos de la mano. Él subió primero y se giró para ver como Kari entraba en el coche, la chica sonrió y él no pudo evitar corresponderla. Aquella maravillosa chica iba eliminando sus inseguridades poco a poco, iba acercándose cada vez más a su corazón.

Kari sonrió porque la conversación de aquella tarde les había servido para acercarse mucho más como pareja, le había servido para comprender los sentimientos confusos que T.K. experimentaba, le había ayudado a entenderlo pero sobre todo le había ayudado a quererlo mucho más y eso la hacía sentirse enormemente feliz.

* * *

**Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero ahora ya empieza para mí la recta final del curso y tengo mucho menos tiempo para escribir pero aún así iré subiendo cosas :) Gracias a todos por leerme y contestaré reviews cuando pueda!**

**Takari95**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Mimi y Matt caminaban cogidos de la mano entre los árboles del inmenso jardín de la casa de los Tachikawa, desde allí podían oír de lejos la música que seguía sonando en el salón. Una suave brisa estaba soplando y Mimi alzó la mano para apartarse el pelo que se le estaba metiendo en los ojos.

─Oye, Matt. ¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios os ha pasado mientras veníais?

─No, no puedo contarte los detalles o te reirás todavía más de lo que ya te has reído.

─ ¡Qué va! – Replicó ella con una sonrisa. Matt le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acercó a él lo suficiente como para darle un beso en la sien.

─ ¿Crees que hemos hecho bien al escaparnos? – Preguntó él en un susurro.

─Aquellos dos ni siquiera se han enterado, se les veía tan felices bailando juntos. Yo también quiero tener una boda tan bonita como la que han tenido ellos.

─Pues no te preocupes que la tendrás.

─Aunque…

─ ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Matt con sus grandes ojos azules centrados en Mimi.

─Quiero que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo.

─Que sepas que me estás asustando – Murmuró él con una chispa de temor brillando en sus ojos azules.

─No te estoy pidiendo que nos separemos, tonto – Explicó Mimi al ver como el rostro de Matt iba perdiendo progresivamente el color hasta quedarse blanco como la cera. Estaba claro que no había abordado el tema de la forma correcta y Matt estaba empezando a malinterpretar sus palabras.

─ ¿Entonces?

─Entonces, te estoy diciendo que lo que quiero es que no nos casemos aún. Somos muy jóvenes, Matt. Y… quiero hacer millones de cosas contigo antes de hacer frente a algo como el matrimonio. Quiero decir, me gustaría que viajásemos juntos, que pasáramos tardes paseando o que nos pasáramos un día cuidando a los niños de Sora. Quiero que hagamos todas esas cosas antes de casarnos y empezar una vida distinta.

Matt se quedó callado unos segundos pero finalmente abrazó a Mimi y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

─ ¿Tienes miedo al matrimonio, princesa? – Le susurró él al oído. Ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza –. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero ya hacemos todo lo que hace un matrimonio. El hecho de casarnos sería una mera formalidad, cuatro papeles firmados. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

─Sí, sí lo entiendo pero para mí el matrimonio son palabras mayores. Quiero que seamos libres un poco más. Quiero disfrutar de las cosas. Yo no podría vivir la vida que va a vivir Sora a partir de ahora. Ella es muy valiente pero yo no lo soy tanto, no sería capaz de verme casada y con dos hijos en apenas seis meses, Matt.

─No es necesario que nos casemos y empecemos a tener hijos. No tiene porqué ir a la par.

─Lo sé pero no quiero dar ese paso todavía, prefiero seguir siendo tu prometida.

─Está bien, por mí no hay ningún tipo de problema.

─No sabes el peso que me he quitado de encima.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices? - Preguntó Matt un tanto sorprendido ya que él no le había vuelto a mencionar el tema del matrimonio desde que se lo pidió.

─Es que no sabía cómo decírtelo. Tenía miedo de no contar con tu comprensión.

Matt esbozó una media sonrisa y la rodeó con los brazos. La miró a los ojos y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios. Mimi se puso de puntillas y correspondió al contacto al mismo tiempo que le devolvía el abrazo.

Matt y Mimi volvieron de su paseo cuando ya había anochecido. En ese momento, llegaron también T.K. y Kari con el coche. La castaña se soltó de la mano de Matt y fue a abrazar a Kari. Mimi le dijo a su amiga algo al oído y la otra sonrió mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos y le regalaba unas palmaditas en la espalda. T.K. se acercó a Matt sin comprender muy bien la situación y Matt le explicó con cuatro frases la conversación que había tenido con Mimi aquella tarde. T.K. se echó la chaqueta al hombro y Kari se quitó los zapatos llenos de arena antes de entrar a la mansión. Los últimos invitados estaban saliendo todavía y los chicos se despidieron de ellos con una sonrisa.

Los cuatro entraron hacia el salón donde Sora y Tai estaban hablando con los padres de éste. La madre de Tai acarició el vientre de Sora con suavidad por encima del vestido y se despidió de sus pequeños. En cuanto se giró le dio un beso a su hija que llegaba en ese momento con arena en el pelo y los tacones en la mano. La madre sonrió al ver a su hija tan contenta y con una mirada tan llena de luz. Pasó la mirada por encima del hombro de Kari cuando su hija se abrazó a ella y cruzó la mirada con T.K. a sabiendas de que él era el causante de que su hija estuviese tan feliz. La mujer se marchó dejando a los seis amigos en el salón. Tai y Sora miraron a los demás con una sonrisa en los labios incapaces de ocultar su alegría.

─ ¿Qué os lo habéis pasado bien? – Bromeó Tai que sí que se había dado cuenta de la marcha de los chicos en plena boda.

Kari y Mimi se ruborizaron y Matt fue el que intentó disculparse con palabras torpes mientras T.K. se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

─No os preocupéis – Dijo Sora al darse cuenta que no habían captado que la pregunta de Tai era broma. Los demás se relajaron al instante y junto a los novios empezaron a subir las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba donde Mimi había habilitado habitaciones para todos ellos. Kari y Mimi entraron en una de ellas, Matt y T.K. en otra y Sora y Tai en la última.

En cuanto entraron en la habitación, Sora se sentó en el borde de la cama, agotada. Se pasó la mano por el abultado vientre con suavidad, cada vez le costaba más hacer esfuerzos. Tai se quitó rápidamente la corbata, la chaqueta y se entreabrió la camisa. Se arrodilló junto a Sora, apartó los bajo del vestido y le quitó los zapatos con cuidado. La pelirroja apoyó los pies en el suelo sintiendo un gran alivio al sentir el frío mármol contra su piel. Tai se levantó y le quitó lo que le quedaba del velo y le deshizo el recogido que llevaba en el pelo. Sora se frotó la cabeza, le dolía un poco.

Vio como Tai se apartaba para ir al baño pero ella lo llamó. Se puso de pie y se giró de espaldas a él.

─ ¿Puedes ayudarme a quitarme el vestido?

El moreno se acercó a ella y empezó a desabrochar uno por uno los botones del vestido. Finalmente, lo dejó caer y Sora salió de él llevando solamente la ropa interior. El joven recogió el vestido e iba a apartarlo cuando sintió la mano de su esposa en el brazo. Se quedó quieto y la miró a los ojos, ésta lo miraba con sus grandes ojos rubíes con una sonrisa.

─Mira – Le hizo soltar el vestido y llevó la mano hasta su vientre. Tai sintió una fuerte patadita. Al sentir aquello intentó decir algo e incluso abrió la boca para hacerlo pero no acertó a formular ni una sola oración coherente que pudiera describir lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Sintió que los ojos le escocían y bajó la cabeza. Sora al ver que Tai no decía nada se le encogió el corazón pero luego se dio cuenta de que éste estaba llorando. Varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras acariciaba con suavidad la tripa de Sora. La joven sonrió y abrazó al chico.

─Os quiero – Susurró Tai en voz baja al oído de Sora –. A los tres.

Mimi se dejó caer sobre la cama y se quitó los zapatos casi antes de que Kari pudiese pestañear siquiera. Kari se dirigió al baño y encendió el agua para darse una buena ducha y quitarse la arena.

Cuando salió ya bañada y envuelta en una toalla, Mimi estaba mirando fijamente el techo con los ojos entrecerrados.

─ ¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó Kari mientras se ponía la muda que había traído para aquella noche así como una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones de pijama.

─Solo estaba pensando.

─ ¿En qué?

─En lo diferentes que son Matt y T.K.

─ ¿Por qué estás pensando en eso?

─Porque a veces me gustaría que Matt fuese como T.K., tan atento. Y, sin embargo, Matt tiene algo que me fascina, que siempre me ha fascinado y que me empuja hacia él.

─T.K. también tiene su lado oscuro aunque lo muestra menos que Matt.

─A T.K. se le puede ver la esperanza en los ojos – Kari se quedó callada, era verdad. Los ojos de T.K. siempre tenían un brillo esperanzador.

─Al fin y al cabo, lo que importa es que lo quieras.

─Tienes razón…

Mimi cerró los ojos un instante y de repente se levantó.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Kari.

─Me voy a ver a Matt – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Kari lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras salía por la puerta, descalza.

Mimi llamó a la puerta de enfrente que era la de Matt. El rubio fue el que abrió y se sorprendió un poco al ver a la joven allí. El chico que todavía no se había quitado la corbata sintió un pequeño tirón y Mimi lo arrastró fuera de la habitación. La hizo seguirla por el pasillo hasta uno de los cuartos en los que casi nunca entraba nadie. La castaña cerró la puerta tras ellos, Matt intentó hacer una pregunta pero oyó el ruido de una tela al caer al suelo. Cuando se volvió, descubrió que Mimi estaba prácticamente desnuda.

─Esto, yo…

Mimi no le dejó continuar y le selló los labios con un apasionado beso. Aquella noche necesitaba tenerlo cerca, cuanto más cerca mejor.

T.K. tras la desaparición misteriosa de su hermano, se quedó tumbado en la cama. Tenía la mente en blanco cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y Kari apareció en la habitación.

─ ¿Puedo pasar?

─Por supuesto…

Aquella noche solo acababa de empezar y prometía bastante…

* * *

**Hola a todos y todas, lamento haber tardado varios siglos en actualizar pero me jugaba mucho en estos exámenes. Pero, ahora que ya he terminado ya voy poder dedicarme a subir más seguido. Espero que leáis y comentéis pero sobre todo que os guste!**

**Un abrazo enorme**

**Takari95**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Matt miraba a Mimi que dormía plácidamente a su lado después disfrutado de un rato de pasión y locura desenfrenada. Le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad, con cuidado de no despertarla. Cada vez que la miraba le parecía más bonita, más perfecta y siempre la veía más hermosa después de hacer el amor con ella. No sabía el porqué, pero era así. Bajó la mano y acarició la mejilla sonrosada de la chica haciendo que la joven se removiera en sueños. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver la cara de ella. Apretó la mano que tenía en la cintura de ella para acercarla más a su cuerpo, abrazarla completamente y hundir el rostro en su pelo castaño para inspirar su dulce aroma. La besó en lóbulo de la oreja varias veces antes de colocar los labios junto al oído de la muchacha.

─Te quiero – normalmente, él nunca decía esas palabras, siempre había sido poco dado a expresar los sentimientos abiertamente y a pesar de que ya llevaba un tiempo con ella, todavía le costaba. Tal vez, por ese motivo estaba con ella. Mimi sabía cómo transmitir los sentimientos a los demás con palabras o sin ellas y eso estaba provocando que él también estuviese aprendiendo como mostrar sus sentimientos con palabras. El chico suspiró al sentir la tranquila respiración de la chica en su cuello, le encantaba estar así con ella y decirle cosas bonitas al oído cuando ella no podía escucharlo.

Sonrió. No obstante, esa sonrisa se difuminó un poco al pensar lo que había pasado entre ellos un rato antes…

Mimi lo había conducido casi corriendo hasta esa habitación y los había encerrado allí. A él casi no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar porque en cuanto se había dado cuenta, Mimi ya se había deshecho de la ropa que llevaba y se había mostrado prácticamente desnuda ante él con las mejillas arreboladas.

─Esto, yo… – él había intentado decirle algo pero ella no se lo había permitido, sino que, lo había callado regalándole un apasionado beso en los labios que le había robado el aliento. Después, lo había empujado sobre la pequeña cama que había en el fondo de la habitación, había empezado a desvestirlo mientras lo enloquecía repartiendo suaves besos por su cuello, su pecho y su abdomen. En pocos segundos, se había visto desnudo con ella apenas cubierta con la ropa interior que poco le duró. Él la miraba entre extasiado y confundido porque nunca había visto a Mimi tan entregada. Sin embargo, cuando intentó volver a preguntar ella lo volvió a acallarlo por un beso. Fue en ese momento cuando ella susurró:

─Esta noche, no preguntes nada…

─Pero…

─Por favor – la voz de ella sonó amortiguada porque había hundido la cabeza en el hombro de él. Matt no dijo nada más, la hizo acostarse bajo él, la tomó por las muñecas mientras se abría paso entre sus piernas. Ella alzó las caderas a la vez que arqueaba la espalda. Matt la miró con preocupación pero Mimi alzó la cabeza y lo besó con ternura. Finalmente, él cerró los ojos volviéndola a besar mientras entraba poco a poco dentro de ella…

¿Qué le pasaba a Mimi? El chico suspiró, estaba preocupado por ella. No era normal que ella se comportase así, había estado rara. Negó con la cabeza, él se tendría que haber negado a hacer nada, tendría que haberla escuchado. Suspiró.

En ese momento, Mimi se removió entre sus brazos y abrió los ojos, pestañeando para despejarse por completo. Se dio cuenta de que Matt la sostenía entre sus brazos, levemente inclinado sobre ella y que la estaba mirando fijamente con sus preciosos ojos azules.

─Matt – ella esbozó una sonrisa, alzó la mano y acarició la mejilla de él. Matt no pudo evitar sonreír, acercó su rostro al de ella, rozó su nariz con la de la chica y aproximó mucho sus labios a los de Mimi.

─Mimi – el nombre de ella salió de sus labios en forma de murmullo. La chica pudo sentir el aliento de Matt sobre sus labios y sintió unas ganas incontrolables de besarlos –. ¿Vas a explicarme qué te ocurre?

Mimi permaneció en silencio, se estremeció.

─¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo? – preguntó la muchacha intentando evadir la respuesta.

─Te lo notaría a kilómetros de distancia, así que… ¡suéltalo!

─Es que…

─No te voy a morder ni nada por el estilo, ¿sabes? – dijo Matt con una media sonrisa.

─Es que… necesitaba estar contigo… – Matt se incorporó un poco para poder mirarla a la cara. Ella estaba seria, no lo miraba a los ojos tampoco. El rubio alzó el rostro de ella poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla.

─¿De verdad piensas que puedo pensar en irme con otra porque no quieres casarte conmigo?

Matt supo que había dado en el blanco y hundió el rostro en la almohada. Estaba harto de Mimi y de sus dudas. Estaba claro que él había metido la pata en el pasado pero no era tonto, sabía que ella era la mujer de su vida, no la volvería a dejar marchar. ¿No podía confiar en él de una vez? Ya la hizo sufrir una vez, no era tan cabrón como para hacerlo dos veces… Le molestaba que no pudiese verlo. Se separó de ella, hundiendo todavía más el rostro en la almohada.

Mimi se dio cuenta de que Matt se había enfadado en cuanto se separó de ella. Se sintió fatal, se mordió el labio inferior y se incorporó en la cama, se sentó, alzó los brazos y se rodeó las rodillas con ellos. Se mordió el labio inferior aún con más fuerza pero no pudo evitar que las primeras lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos.

─Lo siento – la disculpa le salió en forma de sollozo y Matt se estremeció al escuchar la voz rota de ella. Notó como empezaba a dolerle el pecho, mucho. Se incorporó y se levantó de la cama. Cogió parte de su ropa, se vistió y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Mimi empezó a llorar con fuerza, había hecho enfadar a Matt por estúpida y desconfiada. Se acurrucó en la cama, enrollándose con la sábana que todavía olía a él y se dejó arrastrar por el dolor.

Sora se movió y estornudó al sentir que algo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Abrió lentamente los ojos pero los entrecerró porque le molestaba la luz solar que tímidamente empezaba a entrar por la ventana. No tardó en descubrir que lo que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz era el flequillos de Tai que tenía la cabella apoyada en su hombro. Apartó los mechones de pelo, acarició el rostro del muchacho y le dio un beso en los labios. Él de manera instintiva la estrechó contra su cuerpo y Sora pudo sentir cada centímetro de la piel caliente de Tai. Lo besó de nuevo, el chico abrió los ojos y sonrió entre besos.

─Podrías despertarme así todos los días – susurró con la voz ronca mientras se restregaba un ojo.

─No te acostumbres – dijo ella mientras le sacaba la lengua. Tai sonrió y acarició la tripa de Sora. La respuesta que recibió de sus hijos fue una fuerte patada. Ambos empezaron a reír hasta que sus labios se encontraron y comenzaron a acariciarse sin cesar.

─Te quiero – murmuró Tai contra los labios de Sora.

─Ésta ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida, ¿sabes?

─Lo sé, también ha sido la mejor de la mía.

Se levantaron de la cama, se dieron una buena ducha, recogieron sus cosas y bajaron abajo para desayunar en el comedor. Cuando llegaron T.K. y Kari estaba desayunando ya y se les veía muy sonrientes. Tai gruñó un poco por lo bajo pero Sora le hizo callar con un beso, tenía que dejar de ser tan protector y estar feliz porque Kari lo era.

Los cuatro desayunaron juntos, comentando lo bien que había estado la boda y preguntándose donde estarían sus otros dos amigos.

─Seguro que aún están haciéndose arrumacos en cualquier parte de la casa – soltó Tai, riendo.

En cuanto el mayordomo apareció, Sora preguntó por los chicos sin hacer mucho caso de los comentarios que Tai seguía soltando.

─Pues, tengo que decirle que el señor Ishida se ha marchado hace un buen rato con el coche, ¿saben?

─¿Mi hermano se ha ido? – preguntó T.K. un poco desconcertado. Kari le tomó la mano, el chico se estaba poniendo tenso por momentos.

─¿Ha ocurrido algo? – interrogó Sora por si el sirviente sabía algo.

─Que yo sepa no. Si quiere puedo mandar a alguien para que busque a la señorita Tachikawa.

─No, no se preocupe. Ya vamos nosotras – dijo Kari mientras se levantaba. Sora siguió los pasos de su amiga. El mayordomo se retiró sin hacer más comentarios.

─Será mejor que vayáis a buscar a Matt – dijo Kari mirando alternativamente a su hermano y a T.K.

─¿Creéis que ha pasado algo? – preguntó T.K. levemente preocupado.

─Puede que sí así que mejor será que vayamos a buscar a Matt – dijo Tai mientras se levantaba de la silla todavía con croissant en la boca. Antes de marcharse cogió un par más para el camino. Sora estuvo a punto de darle una pequeña colleja pero al final simplemente se echó a reír.

Kari detuvo a T.K. cuando éste ya estaba casi saliendo por la puerta, le tomó la mano y lo hizo girarse a mirarla. Cuando el chico se giró, Kari detectó un destello de preocupación en sus ojos azules.

─No te preocupes, seguro que Matt no está muy lejos. Ya verás como lo que ha ocurrido es que han tenido una pequeña discusión o algo así – murmuró Kari acariciándole la mejilla –. Lo arreglarán.

─Espero que sí – T.K. la tomó suavemente por la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Kari alzó los brazos, rodeó el cuello del chico con ellos e hizo que aproximara su rostro al de ella –. Te quiero.

─Y yo – Kari se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios. Ella entreabrió los suyos, dándole libertad de paso hacia su boca. Sin embargo, el momento fue cortado de raíz por alguien que empezó a carraspear con fuerza a sus espaldas. Los dos jóvenes se separaron sonrojados y se quedaron mirando a Tai que estaba allí parado. El moreno arrastró a T.K. hacia el coche mientras éste se despedía de la castaña con la mano.

Sora esperó a Kari para subir a buscar a Mimi al pie de las escaleras apoyada en la barandilla. Las dos empezaron a buscar a su amiga por la casa, en cada cuarto, en cada rincón. Sin éxito.

Las dos chicas se detuvieron en mitad de un pasillo al escuchar unos suaves sollozos, caminaron con rapidez hacia el final del pasillo, abrieron la última puerta y allí fue donde la encontraron. La muchacha estaba tumbada en la cama, de espaldas a ellas, envuelta en la sábana y su pequeño cuerpo se veía sacudido por los sollozos que salían de su cuerpo uno tras otro. Sora y Kari entraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellas. Mimi al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola miró por encima de su hombro un segundo pero enseguida volvió a recuperar su posición.

Sora tragó saliva y se sentó en la cama, acarició el hombro de Mimi con suavidad, sin decirle nada. Kari se quedó de pie junto a la pelirroja, esperando a que su amiga se calmara un poco para poder decirle algo. Sin embargo, Mimi parecía que no era capaz en aquel momento de hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar sin parar.

─Amiga… – susurró Kari.

Sora intentó que Mimi se girara a verlas pero no pudo, ella se resistía. La pelirroja acarició la frente de la joven para apartarle los mechones de cabello que le tapaban los ojos.

─Soy una idiota… – sollozó Mimi.

─No digas eso, no llores – susurró Kari con un nudo en la garganta –. ¿Qué ha pasado?

─Matt, se ha… largado…

Mimi se incorporó bruscamente, miró a las dos chicas que a su vez la miraban con preocupación.

─¿Por qué se ha marchado?

─Se ha marchado porque… soy una estúpida… soy una estúpida que no ha sabido confiar en él… Soy una idiota que piensa… que se va a marchar con otra a la primera de cambio… Soy esa idiota…

Ni Kari no Sora supieron qué decirle, tan solo consiguieron sacarla de allí, hacer que se diera una ducha y bajarla en coche hasta su apartamento en la ciudad. Se quedaron con ella en su casa mientras seguía llorando agazapada en el sillón, se quedarían con ella hasta que Matt regresase…

* * *

**Pronto nuevo capítulo, esto ya casi está llegando a su fin :) Espero que guste mucho!**

**Takari95**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

─Sabía que te encontraríamos aquí – dijo Tai tomando asiento junto al rubio. T.K. imitó al moreno y tomó asiento en al otro lado de su hermano. No habían tardado más de medio día encontrarlo, lo hubieran hecho antes de no ser porque Tai era un poco despistado y no recordaba la calle exacta en la que se encontraba el bar al que le gustaba ir a Matt cuando estaba de mal humor. T.K. se había encargado de conducir el coche por las calles de la ciudad mientras el moreno con media cabeza fuera del coche miraba cada uno de los letreros a ver cuál era el que más le sonaba. Antes de llegar a ese establecimiento habían parado en varios más pero en cuanto Tai había entrado se había dado cuenta de que se habían equivocado aunque por suerte, al final, ya después de comer habían encontrado el lugar indicado y también a Matt.

Éste no dijo nada, estaba mirando completamente absorto en sus pensamientos la jarra de cerveza, todavía llena que tenía delante. Nada más llegar al bar aquella mañana se la había pedido a la camarera pero aún no le había dado ni un mísero sorbo. Supuso que lo mejor que podía hacer era emborracharse hasta no recordar ni su nombre para intentar a su vez olvidar el dolor que sentía en el pecho y eliminar el recuerdo del sollozo de Mimi, aquel "_Lo siento_" que se había grabado a fuego en su mente y que no paraba de repetirse en su cabeza sin cesar.

Tai dejó caer una mano sobre el hombro de Matt y apartó la jarra de cerveza con la intención de que su amigo le prestase atención de una vez. Matt alzó sus ojos azules y miró a su hermano y a Tai como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que estaban allí con él. Luego, bajó la cabeza y empezó a juguetear con el borde del mantel.

─¿Qué ha pasado con Mimi? – preguntó Tai tras lanzarle una mirada a T.K. en tono conciliador.

Matt siguió en silencio, sin decir nada, pero los otros dos pudieron notar como su cuerpo se había puesto rígido de repente, se había tensado cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo.

─Hermano, hemos venido aquí para ayudarte.

─No necesito ayuda – susurró Matt con un hilo de voz. Miró fríamente a Tai y luego clavó la mirada en su hermano.

─Pues entonces, ve y habla con Mimi – el rubio dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa que sobresaltó a T.K. Sin embargo, Tai se mostró impasible –. No seas cobarde, Matt. Maldita sea, no huyas.

─No eres el más indicado para decir eso, tú…

─Lo sé, y por eso te lo digo porque no quiero que pierdas a la chica a la que quieres. Lo digo por experiencia, Matt – el chico pareció relajarse un poco.

─¿Qué ha ocurrido, hermano?

─He discutido con Mimi – susurró mientras hundía el rostro entre las manos. Tai suspiró, Matt estaba más hecho polvo de lo que él hubiera esperado.

─Vale, pero ¿por qué?

─Por la confianza…

─¿Qué quieres decir con la confianza?

─Mimi no confía en mí – murmuró Matt con la voz ronca. T.K. hizo que su hermano bajara los brazos.

─Esas cosas pasan en la pareja, Matt. No todo es un camino de rosas – dijo T.K., Tai asintió a la afirmación del rubio. Él mismo había tenido muchos altibajos con Sora hasta que había conseguido estabilizarse a su lado, lo habían pasado mal pero al fin y al cabo lo que importaba es que esos baches ahora ya estaban superados – Hasta ayer mismo, yo me estuve cuestionando mi relación con Kari porque me cuesta mucho dejar atrás lo que hice en el pasado.

─Y yo – continuó Tai – he tenido muchos problemas con Sora, sabes muy bien lo que ha pasado entre nosotros y como después de dos años nos ha costado encauzar nuestros sentimientos.

─Tai tiene razón, ¿crees que yo no tenía miedo de que Kari se enterara de lo que yo había hecho? Sé perfectamente aunque ella no me lo haya dicho en los que hubo momentos en los que ella no confiaba en mí y que a pesar de todo desde que la conocí ha estado a mi lado de un modo u otro. Lo importante para mí, es que a pesar de todo ella se ha mantenido a mi lado. Además, somos personas, tenemos momentos en los que flaqueamos…

─T.K. tiene razón, Matt. Todos flaqueamos y a veces necesitamos que nos den un empujón o unas palabras de cariño. Mimi te quiere, Matt, te quiere muchísimo.

─Si de verdad me quisiera apartaría de su cabeza esas estúpidas dudas que van a acabar con lo nuestro – replicó el rubio con amargura –. Le pedí disculpas por lo que hice, te juro que lo hice, el día que nos encontramos le pedí disculpas por avergonzarla delante de todo el instituto y haberla culpado de la muerte de mi padre. Le dije que yo la amaba cuando la rechacé pero las cosas sucedieron así pero yo la amaba. Desde entonces, le he demostrado que la quiero y que no voy a dejarla marchar pero ella se resiste a acabar de creerlo. Ayer mismo, cuando salimos de tu boda estuvimos hablando y tenía miedo de decirme que de momento no quería casarse conmigo porque no sabía cómo me lo tomaría. ¿Es que acaso no me conoce? ¿Es que se piensa que por eso voy a dejarla sin más? Anoche se acostó conmigo para de alguna manera mantenerme a su lado… Tai, Mimi se acostó conmigo porque pensaba de verdad que me iba a marchar de su lado. ¡Joder! ¿Qué quieres que haga respecto a eso? Me ha molestado, es cierto, pero sobre todo me ha dolido que desconfiara de mí – T.K. y Tai lo miraron con una sonrisa triste, al final habían conseguido que Matt sacara lo que llevaba dentro, la máscara con la que siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos había caído y ellos habían podido ver al verdadero Matt, al Matt que sufría por amor.

─¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella? Creo que ambos necesitáis hablar y exponer lo que sentís al otro…

─¿Tú crees? –preguntó Matt a lo que T.K. asintió.

─Las palabras lo solucionan todo – Matt los miró a ambos.

─¿Creéis que estará ya en casa?

─Las chicas dijeron que en cuanto la encontraran bajarían hacia aquí. Eso nos lo han dicho esta mañana y son casi las siete de la tarde así que supongo que Mimi ya estará en vuestro apartamento desde hace rato. Matt se levantó, pagó la jarra de cerveza que todavía estaba sin tocar y salió del local acompañado de Tai y T.K. Cuando salieron se dieron cuenta de que fuera llovía a cántaros. Matt salió del porche del bar y empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos bajo la lluvia. Ni Tai ni T.K. intentaron detenerle, sabían que iba a ser inútil que le dijeran que ellos lo llevaban a casa en coche. A lo mejor sería bueno que Matt pasease un rato bajo la lluvia, le ayudaría a aclararse las ideas. En cuanto llegó el coche, Tai llamó a Sora diciéndole que habían encontrado a Matt, que le habían hecho entrar en razón y que en esos momentos estaba yendo hacia su casa. La chica le dijo que habían conseguido tranquilizar un poco a Mimi y que pasaran a por ellos en cuanto pudiesen para dejar que Matt y ella arreglasen las cosas.

Mimi se arrebujó más en la manta que Sora le había echado encima antes de marcharse con Kari. Podía escuchar como llovía fuera, ese sonido la tranquilizaba y la ponía triste a la vez. Se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la pared intentando distraerse con cualquier cosa para que su cabeza dejara de una vez por todas de pensar en Matt. Sin embargo, el remedio fue pero que la enfermedad y terminó derramando lágrimas de nuevo. El timbre sonó poco después, se levantó lentamente, seguramente sería el chico de la pizzería, sus amigos le habían pedido una pizza antes de marcharse para que al menos comiese algo.

Se levantó con paso lento y cuando abrió la puerta se quedó estática, sin respiración.

-.-

─¿Creéis que va a salir todo bien? – preguntó Kari a los chicos que iban en los asientos delanteros del coche.

─Ya verás cómo sí, esos dos se quieren y mucho – dijo Tai mientras giraba a la derecha para ir a casa de sus padres a visitarlos – Mañana nos enteraremos de todo.

-.-

Mimi se frotó los ojos con fuerza, seguramente los tenía completamente rojos y muy hinchados pero se obligó a enderezarse y sonreír a la persona que tenía delante. Su padre.

─Hola, papá – dijo la castaña modulando el tono de voz para evitar que le saliera rota o se le quebrase a mitad frase.

─Hola, cariño, ¿puedo pasar? – el hombre entró en cuanto Mimi se apartó a un lado.

─¿A qué se debe tu visita? – preguntó la chica con nerviosismo al ver como su padre se acomodaba en el sillón.

─¿No puedo hacerle una visita a mi hija? – Mimi esbozó una sonrisa forzada, se acercó a su padre – ¿Dónde está Matt? – preguntó el hombre mirando por encima del respaldo del mueble a la espera de que el rubio apareciese por algún rincón de la casa. A pesar de que le guardaba todavía un poco de rencor al joven, estaba empezando a caerle bien al ver que su hija siempre estaba contenta cuando esta con él.

─Ha salido un rato – dijo ella en un susurro.

─¿Por qué tienes los ojos tan rojos? ¿Estás enferma?

─Ayer, estuve en la boda de mi amiga, la celebramos en la mansión de la montaña, ¿te acuerdas que te lo dije? – el señor Tachikawa asintió – pues se ve que como estuvimos hasta tarde bailando y demás cogí algo de frío y esta mañana me he levantado estornudando sin parar y con los ojos así.

El hombre se la quedó mirando con una ceja enarcada pero al final se limitó a asentir.

─Yo solo venía a estar un rato contigo y a decirte que en unas horas voy a salir de viaje y que estaré una temporada fuera. Me gustaría que tú y si quieres también Matt pasarais por casa más a menudo porque tu madre se va a sentir sola.

─No hay ningún problema, en lugar de ir los lunes, sábados y domingos iremos más días o incluso cenaremos con ella todos los días y ya está. Eso no es problema, papá.

El timbre de la casa volvió a sonar. Mimi se levantó dejando a su padre allí sentado para ir a abrir. Asomó la cabeza por un resquicio de la puerta, en un principio no vio a nadie hasta que no sacó la cabeza un poco más y se dio cuenta de que Matt estaba apoyado en la pared.

─¿Podemos hablar? – susurró el chico. Mimi se lo quedó mirando a los ojos, miró nerviosa a sus espaldas, se mordió el labio inferior y miró de nuevo a Matt.

─Matt, verás…

─Si no quieres…

─Matt…

─De verdad que no importa…

─¡Matt! – exclamó ella, un tanto exasperada. El rubio dio un respingo y al final se calló para que ella pudiera hablar –. Mi padre está aquí…

─Mierda…

─Por favor, necesito ayuda – susurró la chica rogando para que Matt no se marchase sin más –. Te prometo que en cuanto se marche hablaremos, quédate, por favor.

─¿Crees que tardará mucho? – preguntó él mirándola de reojo y calibrando las distintas posibilidades.

─No creo, se va a marchar de viaje. Le he dicho que habías ido a dar una vuelta, ¿podrías hacer un poco de teatro? Luego hablaremos largo y tendido.

Matt suspiró, Mimi había luchado mucho contra su padre por aquella relación y no se merecía que ahora la dejara en la estacada por mucho que hubieran discutido. Así que asintió y se abrió paso hacia el interior de la casa. Mimi lo vio pasar hacia el salón, escuchó como su padre lo saludaba. Se apoyó contra la puerta de entrada una vez la hubo cerrado y suspiró, ojalá su padre se marchase pronto.

* * *

**Pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo :)**

**Takari95**


End file.
